La caja roja
by Noe Mallen
Summary: Edward está estudiando en Chicago. Un día recibe una inesperada visita -Ángela- que le entrega una caja... REEDITADA
1. La Caja

**_Disclaimer: Twilight y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego un poquito con ellos._**

**_Estoy reeditando la historia. No va a cambiar sustancialmente, pero había algunas cosas que no terminaban de gustarme. Espero que os guste y que la disfrutéis. Sabéis que esta historia es mi niña mimada y tengo especial interés en que sea lo más cercano a la perfección que yo sea capaz de hacer._**

**_Os dejo con el primer capítulo y prometo subir uno reeditado a la semana._**

**_Biquiños_**

_**Noe**_

* * *

Capítulo 1. La caja.

—"_¿Edward? _-oí mi nombre en el pensamiento de alguien, era un nombre que llevaba mucho tiempo sin oír, desde que había dejado el pueblecito de Forks y en el mi corazón y mi alma, si es que la tenía. Aquí, en Chicago, estaba utilizando mi segundo nombre, Anthony- ¿Edward? -ahora mi nombre era dicho en voz alta, me giré para ver a la persona que me llamaba, aunque ya sabía quien era.

—¿Ángela? ¿Eres tú? ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! -traté de sonar sorprendido pero en realidad estaba preocupado. ¿Qué hacía Angela aquí?- ¿estudias aquí?

—No, vengo a entregarte algo -me dijo muy seria.

—¿A mí? ¿cómo supiste dónde encontrarme? -le pregunté.

—Te vi en una foto que me enseño una de mis primas. Ella estudia aquí. Estabas en segundo plano, pero pude reconocerte -me contestó-. Me sorprendió cuando me dijo que aquí te hacías llamar Anthony, no te preocupes, no quiero saber por qué. Sólo vengo a entregarte ésto -en sus manos había una caja de cartón-. Bella... Bella me pidió que te lo entregara -pude ver en la mente de Angela algunas imágenes de Bella, me sacudieron como un rayo.

—¿Bella? Ángela, ella... ella ¿sabe dónde estoy?

—Desde hace año y medio, más o menos, pero siempre quiso respetar tu decisión -hacía tanto tiempo, ella sabía dónde estaba y jamás había puesto un pie en el campus.

—¿Vendrá? -los ojos de Ángela estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—No, ella no vendrá -me aseguró- me pidió que te entregase ésto, sólo he venido por ese motivo. Espero no haberte molestado.

—Ángela, no me molestas, créeme. Siento tanto lo que pasó, yo...

—No me des explicaciones Edward. Yo no soy la persona a la que se las debes... -una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, intenté leer su mente, pero ella sólo pensaba en volver a casa y deshacerse ya de este engorroso encargo-. Por favor, coge esta caja y podré irme.

Cogí la caja de sus manos, intentando no tocarla para que no notase mi fría piel.

—¿Podrías darle un mensaje a Bella? -le pedí.

—No -me contestó, seca- no puedo -y se fue corriendo.

Llevé la caja a mi coche, por el camino fui pensando en el comportamiento de Ángela. Era tan extraño... Ella siempre fue una chica dulce y amable, francamente buena, pero algo en su rostro me decía que no me apreciaba mucho. Eso no me extrañaba. Yo sé que Ángela quiere sinceramente a Bella, y seguro que yo no era un santo de su devoción después de lo que le había hecho a ella.

Me senté en mi Volvo, cogí la caja y la puse sobre mis piernas para abrirla. Era una caja rectangular, de color rojo, con esquinas metálicas. En uno de los lados llevaba uno de esos marcos metálicos para poner títulos. Ahí, con la letra de Bella, estaba escrito mi nombre. "EDWARD". Sujeté la tapa y la abrí, sentía curiosidad por saber lo que había dentro. Al levantarla me llegó el aroma de Bella, tenue, era algo que ella había tocado. Extendí mi mano y acaricié el papel con la punta de mis dedos, era lo más cerca que estaría de tocarla de nuevo. Cogí el primer sobre y lo acerqué a mi nariz, inspirando el aroma, fresia y lavanda, el dulce aroma de Bella aún reposaba sobre el papel.

Dentro de la caja había varios sobres, en el exterior de cada uno, una fecha. Estaban ordenados cronológicamente. También venía una flor seca, una de las que crecían en nuestro prado y un CD, el CD que contenía su nana, el que había escondido bajo las tablas del suelo de su habitación. En medio de los sobres había una fotografía. Bella y yo, abrazados y sonrientes, en el salón de nuestra casa en Forks, el único sitio que podría llamar hogar. Acaricié su rostro, sus labios _"Bella, mi amor, te extraño tanto"._

El primer sobre tenía fecha del dieciséis de septiembre del año 2009, el día de mi partida. Lo abrí. Dentro sólo había una hoja de papel.

_Te has ido, tengo que repetírmelo a cada segundo para acabar de creerlo. Te has ido._

_Y me has dejado atrás. Sola. Vacía. Lo peor de todo es que no entiendo por qué. Hasta esa estúpida fiesta de cumpleaños todo parecía ir bien. Tú me abrazabas, me besabas, me jurabas amor eterno ¿qué ha podido cambiar en tres días?_

_Dices que te olvidaré... Lo dudo. Estás tatuado en mi piel, cada célula de mi cuerpo me dice que existes y que es inútil intentar negarlo, que nada de lo que haga o diga cambiará el hecho de que te amo, y que este amor va más allá del amor humano, es más de lo que jamás pensé que un corazón fuese capaz de soportar. Quizá sea por eso que siento este agujero en mi pecho. Sin ti aquí para controlar sus latidos ha estallado, llevándose todo a su paso, dejando sólo un enorme boquete que amenaza con partirme. _

_Ahora mismo soy como un viejo edificio, a punto de derrumbarse, sujetándose precariamente en cuatro delgadas paredes. Sólo mis padres, Jacob y tú -sí, tú, a pesar de todo- conseguís que siga en pie._

_Hay una pregunta que martillea incesantemente en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo pueden cambiar tus sentimientos tanto de un día para otro? ¿Me quisiste alguna vez? ¿Fui sólo un juego, una forma de pasar tu interminable tiempo? ¿Tan pronto te aburrí? ¿Qué hice mal?_

_Sé que jamás contestarás a mis preguntas, que jamás cambiarás de opinión. A fin de cuentas sólo soy una simple humana. Nada especial. Yo no soy Alice o Rosalie, no soy perfecta, pero si de algo estoy segura es de que jamás encontrarás a alguien que te ame como yo lo hago, porque a pesar de mi humanidad, de mi imperfección, sé que el amor que siento por ti es único, mágico, especial._

_Te amaré siempre._

_B. S._

—¡Edward! -oí gritar a mi hermana- ¡Eh! Tierra llamando a Edward -Alice seguía intentando llamar mi atención _¿Qué te ocurre Edward? ¿Qué tienes ahí?._

—_¿Bella? ¿Es el olor de Bella? -_pensó Alice en el momento en el que entró en el coche y notó su aroma.

—Si -le confirmé- Ángela me ha entregado esta caja. La envía Bella. ¿No lo viste?

—No, hace mucho tiempo que no veo a Bella -me dijo-. ¿Qué son?

—Son cartas Alice. Cartas que me escribió estos últimos años...

Una vez que mis hermanos estuvieron dentro, arranqué el coche y conduje a casa. Subí las escaleras corriendo y me encerré en mi cuarto.

Me senté en mi sofá negro con la caja al lado. Cogí el segundo sobre, tenía fecha del veintitrés de septiembre de 2009.

_Edward,_

_Hoy he vuelto al instituto._

_Creo que he encontrado el infierno. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan consciente de tu ausencia? Parece que cada una de mis células grita "¡Se ha ido!"_

_Lo peor de todo es que puedo sentirte aquí, en cada aula, en cada pasillo._

_En biología creí oler tu aroma. Flotaba sobre nuestra mesa y me rodeaba, cerré los ojos y por un segundo, por un único segundo, olvidé que te habías ido, que me habías abandonado. Apreté un poco más mis ojos y sentí el roce de tus dedos en mi mejilla. Sólo podías ser tú, ese tacto frío que hace que mi piel queme..._

_La realidad no tardó en golpearme. Cuando abrí los ojos y vi tu asiento vacío a pesar de que afuera estaba lloviendo... un día como hoy no faltarías, eso me hace darme cuenta de que realmente no estás._

_En la cafetería me he sentado en vuestra mesa, en la silla en la que tú solías sentarte, y he dedicado el tiempo a ver caer la lluvia. ¿Lloverá dónde tu estás? ¿Me recordarás? Aunque solo sea un poco ¿me echarás de menos?_

_Ángela ha venido a buscarme, me ha arrastrado hasta su mesa. Literalmente. Sé que lo hace por mi bien, pero preferiría que me dejasen sola._

_Hoy tengo claro que sigo viva porque te prometí que no haría ninguna estupidez. Pero no sé cuanto aguantaré. ¿Cómo soportarlo? ¿Cómo vivir cuando te falta el aire? Porque eso eres tú para mí. Eres el aire que me mantiene respirando. El motor de mi corazón._

_Te amo._

_B. S._

Mi pobre Bella, si supieras cuánto te echo de menos, cuánto necesito tenerte a mi lado. Me duele en lo más profundo de mi ser el que pienses que no te amé, que sólo fuiste un juego, pero créeme amor mío, eres tú lo que me mantiene vivo, si se le puede llamar así.

A continuación saqué de la caja el sobre correspondiente al 24 de septiembre.

_Edward,_

_Hoy he soñado contigo. Todo empezó de una forma hermosa. Estábamos en nuestro prado un día soleado. Yo miraba la piel de tus manos, podía ver como los rayos del sol se fragmentaban en tu piel dejando en su lugar destellos con los siete colores del arco iris._

_Estabas recostado en la hierba, con los ojos cerrados, tarareando mi nana. Yo acariciaba la piel de tus manos, de tus brazos. De repente te levantaste y empezaste a correr, dejándome atrás, sola. El día se oscureció hasta parecer una noche sin luna. Una noche de luna nueva._

_Yo me quedaba en el prado, quieta, esperando tu regreso, pero tu no volvías. En ese momento me desperté gritando. Asusté mucho a Charlie. Esa noche se quedó a mi lado, como tú solías hacerlo, pero ese calor en mi costado no era más que otro recordatorio de tu marcha._

_Me gustaría que supieras cuánto os echo de menos, pensé que seríais mi familia, que siempre os tendría. ¡Qué equivocada estaba!_

_Te amo._

_B. S._

La siguiente carta tenía fecha del 3 de noviembre. Podía notarse unos círculos en el papel, lo acerqué a mi nariz para olerlo, olía a sal ¿lágrimas?

_Edward,_

_Todo sigue igual. Mi vida está vacía sin ti. No hay un rincón en el que me pueda refugiar para escapar de tu recuerdo. No es que quiera olvidar. No quiero, pero a veces necesito un poco de paz, un espacio vacío, en el que no haya nada._

_Te siento en el instituto, en mi coche, en mi casa, en mi cama. Todas y cada una de las cosas que conforman mi vida están impregnadas de ti._

_¿Sabes? No he quitado la funda a la almohada sobre la que solías recostarte. Aún siento tu aroma ahí. Intento no tocarla, para no perder tu olor al mezclarse con el mío. De vez en cuando acerco mi nariz e inhalo, es como mi droga, y temo el día en el que se agote._

_Te lo llevaste todo, las fotos, el CD... ¿por qué? ¿Tanto te molesta que te recuerde? ¿Tanta repugnancia sientes hacia esta inútil humana como para no desear siquiera que te recuerde?_

_Todos los días intento buscar una razón para tu marcha, y no la encuentro. Podríamos haber estado juntos para siempre. ¿Fue eso? ¿Te agobió mi insistencia, el que quisiera que me transformaras?_

_Estaba tan segura de ti, tan segura de lo que sentíamos, que era capaz de cualquier cosa por ti, pero tú no estabas tan seguro ¿verdad?_

_No importa, ahora ya no importa._

_Te amo,_

_B. S._

¿Cómo podía ella creer que yo no la amaba? ¿Creía que la había dejado por su insistencia, por querer ser como yo? Yo la había dejado para que fuese feliz, para que tuviese la oportunidad de llevar una vida normal. Éstas eran sus primeras cartas, los primeros días, era lógico que fuesen duros, pero yo tenía la esperanza de que lo superaría, con el tiempo.

La siguiente carta tenía fecha del veinticuatro de diciembre.

_Edward,_

_Hoy te hubiera dado tu regalo. Era uno muy especial, pensé que te gustaría, me costó mucho encontrarlo. Busqué en bastantes tiendas de antigüedades hasta que dí con él, finalmente lo encontré en una casa de subastas, estaban preparando una de objetos de principios del siglo XX._

_En uno de los lotes había un reloj de bolsillo, era de plata grabada, la esfera era de madreperla. Cuando finalmente me hice con el y pude tenerlo en mi mano vi que llevaba una inscripción "Para mi gran amor, te amaré más allá de la muerte. E. S." Es hermoso, estoy segura de que te hubiese encantado._

_Pude haberlo devuelto, pero tenía la esperanza de que volverías. Ya lo sé, es una estupidez, no volverás. Pero no puedo evitar desearlo. Espero que seas muy feliz._

_Te amo,_

_B. S._

Miré dentro de la caja de nuevo. Bajo los sobres había una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo negro. La abrí y dejé caer el contenido en mi mano. Ahí estaba el reloj, era tal y como lo había descrito, de plata grabada con un motivo floral en la tapa, la esfera era de madreperla y los números eran incrustaciones de ónix. En el interior tenía la inscripción. Ella la había hecho modificar. Ahora en vez de firmar E. S. firmaba B. S. Bella Swan. Mi amor.


	2. ¿Mi voz?

**_Disclaimer: Twilight y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su legítima autora, Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo los uso un ratito para jugar con ellos._**

**_Subo el segundo capi hoy, porque tengo la impresión de que no ha subido bien el primero, espero que de esta manera podáis ver los dos._**

**_¿Merezco un review?_**

**_Biquiños_**

**_Noe_**

* * *

Cap. II. ¿Mi voz?

Oí un golpe en la puerta. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había alguien al otro lado, parecía estar solo en la casa. Estaba tan absorto en la lectura que ni siquiera escuchaba los pensamientos de mi familia.

—¿Puedo pasar? -Jasper abrió ligeramente la puerta, asomándose.

—Pasa -le dije. Aún tenía la carta de Bella en una mano y el reloj que me había regalado en la otra.

—Sólo quería saber cómo estabas -me dijo Jazz.

—Como si no lo supieras -le contesté alzando una ceja.

—Que lo sepa no significa que no quiera oírlo. Quizás te vendría bien hablar con alguien. Sabes que estoy aquí si me necesitas.

—Lo sé Jazz -suspiré-. Es duro ver el daño que has causado a quien amas. Aunque te lo imagines, comprobarlo, ver que ese daño es incluso mayor de lo que anticipaste... Me odio a mi mismo.

—Es mi culpa -dijo Jasper- si hubiese sabido controlarme...

—No, Jazz -le corté-, la culpa es mía, yo la puse en esa situación. Lo que pasó era algo previsible. Sabes que nunca te culpé.

—Lo sé, pero eso es sólo porque siempre te culpas a ti mismo -me dijo-. Vamos a salir de caza ¿vienes?

—No, quiero seguir leyendo. Iré mañana.

Jasper salió de la habitación y me dejó solo. Yo me concentré de nuevo en la lectura.

_3 de Enero_

_Edward,_

_Ha nevado. Todo se ha cubierto de un manto blanco y frío. Aunque no lo creas, me siento arropada. El frío. Nunca creí que llegaría a gustarme. Odié venir a Forks en parte por el clima, iba a echar de menos el calor y el sol de Phoenix ¿quién me iba a decir que acabaría enamorándome del frío?_

_Empezó a nevar ayer por la tarde. Estaba en la cocina, haciendo un trabajo para literatura, cuando comenzaron a caer copos. Al principio eran pequeños, como polvo, después fueron haciéndose más y más grandes, hasta llegar a ser como los extremos de los bastoncillos de algodón._

_Cuando me di cuenta, estaba en el patio trasero con mi pantalón y mi camiseta de andar por casa. Miraba al cielo gris y los copos caían sobre mi cara. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve fuera, dejando que los copos se derritiesen en mi piel. Me recordaba tanto a tus caricias, suaves, como el roce de una pluma, y frías._

_Seguía fuera cuando Charlie llegó a casa. Me obligó a entrar y darme una ducha caliente. Perder esa sensación en mi piel dolió._

_Deseo tanto que estés aquí que duele, físicamente. Es como si algo estuviese atravesando mi pecho, abriéndome un enorme agujero en él. Un agujero por el que se me escapa la vida, porque, aunque estoy aquí, aunque como, respiro, duermo, no estoy viva. Vegeto, haciendo lo que se espera de mí. Me levanto, hago mis tareas, como, respondo si me preguntan... pero ya nada surge de forma espontánea. No hay nada que realmente desee hacer._

_Te llevaste mi vida contigo. Te llevaste mi alma._

_Te amo._

_B. S._

La tentación de coger el teléfono y llamarla era tan grande. _"Lo siento Bella, lo siento tanto amor". _Si pudiera hacer algo para que todo hubiera sido más fácil. La dejé así porque pensé que una ruptura limpia sería mejor, que sería menos duro si creía que yo ya no la amaba, pero estaba dándome cuenta de que no había sido así. Bella había sufrido, mucho. Sólo esperaba que las cosas cambiasen con el paso de los meses.

_2 de febrero_

_Edward,_

_Tenías razón, soy una pésima actriz._

_Hoy mi padre estuvo a punto de enviarme de vuelta a Jacksonville con mi madre ¿puedes creer que me ha dicho que parece que me arrastro?_

_Creí que lo engañaba, que el pensaba que estaba bien, que sólo eran mis pesadillas, pero me he dado cuenta de que ni por un segundo le he podido engañar. Así que tuve que idear algo para que él creyera que estaba mejor. Y lo único que se me ocurrió fue una tarde de compras con Jessica. ¡Con Jessica! No pude haberme inventado una fiesta de pijamas con Ángela, no... Así que hablé con ella en el instituto y al salir nos hemos acercado a Port Angeles._

_Sabes que me horroriza salir de compras, así que la convencí para ir al cine. Una de terror. Nada de películas románticas llena de besos recordándome que el amor no es para mí. Zombis, mil veces mejor. ¿Sabes? Me reconocí en uno de los personajes, y no era de los que respiraban..._

_Al salir del cine nos encontramos con una pandilla de chicos delante de un bar. Uno de ellos me recordaba a aquel que intentó atacarme ¿lo recuerdas? ¡Lo que pasó a continuación fue increíble! Pude oírte. Claramente. Pude oír como me ordenabas que me diese la vuelta y que volviese con Jessica. ¡Era tu voz! Llevaba tanto tiempo añorándola... Quise volver a oírla, así que seguí andando hacia aquellos tipos después de una pequeña parada. ¡Y tú me gruñiste! En ese momento fui feliz. Durante los escasos segundos en los que pude oír tu voz, tu recuerdo no me hirió, sino que me confortó, por lo que ahora quiero más._

_Creo que es una cuestión de sentirme en peligro. Y si peligro es lo que hace falta para sentirte conmigo, peligro es lo que buscaré._

_Te amo,_

_B. S._

¡En que demonios estás pensando Bella! ¡Ponerte en peligro sólo para oír mi voz! No podía intentar ser feliz, no... ¡Ella tenía que ir más allá! ¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer para evitarlo, algo que no suponga el encontrarme con ella de nuevo, que no signifique el fin de su vida?

_5 de febrero_

_Edward,_

_Hoy he ido a tu casa. Necesitaba oírte y pensé que quizás allí algo encendiese mis recuerdos._

_Pero lo que allí encontré no me confortó, sino todo lo contrario. El vacío de la casa, el jardín abandonado... sólo me trajeron dolor. Así es como yo me veo, vacía como la casa y abandonada como el jardín. Volví a subirme a mi furgoneta y en el camino de vuelta encontré algo que tal vez me ayude. Dos motos. Jake puede arreglarlas y enseñarme a montar ¿conseguiré así oír tu voz de nuevo?_

_Me ayudaron a cargarlas en mi camioneta y las llevé a La Push. ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a Jake! Había olvidado lo fácil que me resulta hablar con él. Es como un hermano para mí, y está dispuesto a ayudarme._

_No veo el día de subirme a esa moto y comprobar mi teoría. ¿Te oiré de nuevo?_

_Te amo,_

_B. S._

¿Montar en moto? ¿Bella? ¿Se ha vuelto loca? Ella es la des-coordinación personificada. ¡Se matará! A ver Edward, respira, tranquilízate, hay más cartas, no se ha matado...

_7 de febrero_

_Edward,_

_Acabo de volver de La Push. He estado ayudando a Jake con las motos. Bueno, siendo sincera, le he hecho compañía mientras él trabajaba._

_He encontrado un pequeño oasis de paz en su garaje. Un lugar dónde tu no has estado, un lugar en el que nadie habla de ti al verme._

_No quiero olvidarte. Cada día lucho conmigo misma para no olvidarte. Pero un pequeño descanso en un lugar en el que pueda ser yo misma es un alivio para mí._

_Jake es un amigo fantástico. Sabe lo que necesito a pesar de que jamás le dije lo que quería. Mientras estoy con él ese agujero en mi pecho parece hacerse más pequeño, y por un pequeño período de tiempo me siento viva, lo que me da las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarme al resto del día sin ti._

_Te amo, _

_B. S._

Jacob Black parecía volverse importante para Bella. ¿Estaría con él? ¿Me habría olvidado y habría encontrado el amor al lado del joven Black? Una parte de mí odiaba la idea de otro hombre tocando a Bella, besándola, acariciándola, como yo lo había hecho. Esa parte de mi deseaba volver a Forks y partirlo en dos. La otra parte de mí, mi conciencia, me decía que era algo bueno, era lo que yo quería para Bella. Quería que ella tuviese a alguien a quien amar, que la amara, la cuidara, que le diera todo aquello que yo no podría darle, una vida humana, una familia...

_10 de febrero_

_Edward,_

_Te echo de menos. Cada segundo. Despierta. Dormida. No hay una sola parte de mi mente, consciente o inconsciente, que no te añore. No hay una sola célula de mi cuerpo que te haya olvidado. Estás grabado a fuego en mi piel._

_He vuelto a soñar contigo. Como cada noche desde que te fuiste. He vuelto a soñar con tu marcha, cuando me dejaste y yo me interné en el bosque, buscándote. Cada noche revivo esa búsqueda y cada noche se me parte el alma al ver que no te encuentro, que te has ido y que no volverás._

_Os echo tanto de menos. A ti, mi único amor, a Alice, mi hermana, a Esme y a Carlisle, a los que ya respetaba como si fuesen mis padres. A mi hermano oso, Emmett, ¿sigue con sus bromas? También echo de menos a Rosalie, a pesar de la frialdad que me demostraba._

_Si alguna vez llegas a leer ésto, por favor, dile a Jasper que jamás lo juzgué. No voy a decir que le perdono, porque no hay nada que perdonar. Dile que entiendo que esa es vuestra naturaleza. No se puede culpar al cocodrilo de tener dientes ¿verdad?_

_Añoro tus besos, tus caricias. Daría mi vida por volver a sentirlas._

_Te amo,_

_B. S. _

Ya había amanecido. Mi familia acababa de regresar de su partida de caza. Bajé a saludarlos y para que viesen que estaba bien, estaba seguro de que Jasper ya les habría contado todo.

—Ed -me llamó Jasper- ¿cómo estás?

—Bien -le mentí, yo sabía que él lo notaría pero no quería preocupar al resto de la familia- Ella os echa de menos.

Carlisle se adelantó y me abrazó.

—Y nosotros a ella, hijo.

—Jazz, ella quiere que tú sepas que no te culpa, que jamás te juzgó.

—Pero... yo quise matarla Edward.

—Textualmente dice "no se puede culpar al cocodrilo de tener dientes ¿verdad?"

—Es tan de Bella -dijo Jasper- en eso sois iguales. Siempre os hacéis responsables de todo lo que os pasa.

—Subiré de nuevo -les dije-. Quiero seguir leyendo.

—Claro hijo -Esme se acercó a mí y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla- Ve.

Subí de nuevo a mi cuarto y me encerré a leer. Quería saber todo de ella. Lo que había hecho estos dos años desde que yo me fui.

_14 de febrero_

_Edward,_

_Hoy es un día difícil para mí. No es que yo quisiese celebrarlo. Sabes lo que odio esa clase de fiestas. Es el hecho de no ver más que amor a mi alrededor._

_En el instituto están preparando un baile. Todas las parejas se pasan el día besándose y abrazándose en los pasillos. En la tele no ponen más que estúpidas películas románticas. Ya sabes. Esas de chico conoce chica, chica gusta chico, se pelean, se dan cuenta de su amor y felices para siempre... Cómo si éso tuviese algo que ver con la realidad._

_¿La radio? Baladas de amor a todas horas. Nuestro "querido" discjockey de la radio local no deja de pinchar "Bleeding Love". He tirado la radio por la ventana._

_¿Internet? En cada página que abro, da igual si trata acerca de la vida de las ranas del amazonas, saltan miles de pop-ups "¿Conoces a tu media naranja?" , "¿Quieres conocer tu futuro en el amor?" ¿Puede ser mi vida más patética?_

_Para colmo de males Jake me ha regalado una caja de esos caramelitos con forma de corazón. El quiere disfrazarlo de broma, pero sé que en el fondo tiene esperanzas de que algún día él y yo podamos ser algo más que amigos._

_No entiende que eso es imposible. Que yo no puedo ser arreglada como el motor de un coche. Que da igual lo que haga, jamás seré capaz de amar de nuevo._

_Lo malo de todo este embrollo es que él se merece que le hagan feliz. Es una persona tan buena. Y lo que lo hace aún peor es que Jacob es lo único que me mantiene fuerte para seguir adelante. No puedo alejarlo de mí porque si lo hiciese, yo sucumbiría de nuevo a la nada de la existencia sin ti. ¿Puedes entenderlo? Me siento tan egoísta..._

_A veces pienso que hubiese sido mejor que aquella furgoneta me aplastase. Sí, estoy viva, pero ¿a qué precio?_

_Sólo quiero que vuelvas, quiero verte, quiero tocarte, quiero decirte cuánto te amo, cuánto te echo de menos. ¿Por qué tuviste que irte? ¿Por qué tuviste que olvidarte de mí? ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan poca cosa?_

_Te amo,_

_B. S._

¿Poca cosa? Bella, tú eres lo único que me impulsa a seguir vivo, aunque sea lejos de ti. Mientras tú vivas, mi mundo tendrá sentido. Cuando tú te hayas ido, yo marcharé detrás. No puedo vivir en un mundo en el que tú no existas.

_18 de febrero_

_Edward,_

_He vuelto a oírte._

_Jacob ha terminado con las motos y hoy me ha enseñado a montar._

_Cuando arranqué te oí gritarme, me mandabas parar, dejar de arriesgar mi vida._

_Me he caído. Lo sé, era de esperar, ya sabes que soy torpe por naturaleza. Me dí un buen golpe en la cabeza, la verdad es que sangró bastante. Tuvieron que darme siete puntos en mi sien izquierda. A Charlie le dije que me había golpeado con una estantería en el garaje de Jacob. Guárdame el secreto._

_Mientras corría, obviamente antes de caerme, me sentí como cuando corrías conmigo a tu espalda. El aire golpeando mi cara, la velocidad acelerando mi corazón, el sonido de tu voz... fue un momento mágico._

_Lo echo tanto de menos. Estar contigo, de cualquier forma. Daría algo por saber si alguna vez te acuerdas de mí, si alguna vez piensas en mí. ¿Me recuerdas con cariño o soy esa humana pesada que gracias a Dios ya has dejado atrás? ¿Sientes por mí al menos algo de cariño?_

_Te amo,_

_B. S._

Bella... Si supieras que pienso en ti en todo momento, que no hay un sólo segundo en el que mi cuerpo no me reclame por haberme alejado de ti. Parece que ya nada consigue devolverme el calor, desde que te dejé en Forks el frío se ha instalado en mi pecho, arrancando todo el calor que tú habías puesto allí. Me duele los pulmones porque me falta tu aroma, mi piel, porque me falta tu roce. Añoro tus dulces labios y, si cierro los ojos, durante un segundo, un único segundo puedo sentir cómo rozan los míos. Añoro tu risa, y la facilidad con la que adivinabas mis intenciones.

Te echo tanto de menos...

_24 de febrero,_

_Amor,_

_Perdona si te llamo así, pero no puedo evitarlo. Te extraño tanto..._

_Llevo varios días sin oírte. Tengo que convencer a Jake para que me lleve a montar otra vez. Desde la última caída es bastante reacio a que me suba a una moto. Dice que estoy más en la sala de urgencias que en mi casa. _

_No me importa el dolor, no mi importan los golpes. No me importa nada. Sólo quiero oír tu voz. No pido tanto ¿no crees?_

_Evidentemente no puedo decirle a nadie la verdadera razón de mi nueva afición. ¿Qué pensarían de mí si les dijera que escucho tu voz? Dirían que estoy loca._

_¿Será cierto? Quiero decir, ¿es normal, o debería preocuparme oír voces? Pero me siento tan feliz cuando te oigo, que todo me da igual. Si tengo que estar loca para oírte, no quiero curarme._

_Te amo,_

_B. S. _

Mi Bella, realmente sufriste tanto... Sólo espero que el tiempo cure tus heridas amor. Tendré que hablar con Carlisle, lo de las alucinaciones auditivas no me dejan muy tranquilo. De todas formas, Bella siempre fue una humana extraña, nunca se comportó como esperaba. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo ahora?


	3. Marzo

**_Disclaimer: Twilight y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego un poquito con ellos. Sobre todo con mi Edward, ¡ay, niño! yo sí jugaría contigo._**

**_Gracias a todas por leer de nuevo esta historia, a las antiguas lectoras que reinciden, a las nuevas: bienvenidas. Este capítulo no cambia demasiado del original. Tal y como prometí un capi por semana._**

**_Espero que os guste, y si es así que dejéis un review, y si no os gusta, pues también. Siempre se aprende de una crítica constructiva. _**

**_Biquiños_**

**_Noe_**

* * *

_7 de Marzo_

_Edward,_

_Hoy he ido al cine con Mike y Jacob. Ayer, cuando Mike me preguntó si me apetecía ver una película no me vi con fuerzas para negarme. Él ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo, al igual que Ángela y Jacob. Así que le he dicho que sí para a continuación proponer una salida en grupo. Ya tengo suficiente con Jacob deseoso de empezar algo conmigo, no necesito también a Mike._

_Desgraciadamente mi plan de salir en grupo no ha resultado bien. Jess no ha aparecido, Ángela se puso enferma y Ben se quedó a cuidarla. Lauren y Tyler dijeron que no querían venir -Lauren no me soporta- así que me quedé sola con los dos: Jacob y Mike._

_Tenías que haber visto la escena, era patética. Estaba en medio de Jake y Mike, los dos esperando un gesto de mi parte para hacer ver al otro cuál era mi elección. ¿No se dan cuenta que no me interesa ninguno?_

_Mike se puso enfermo, tuvo que salir de la sala para ir a vomitar, debe ser gripe estomacal, es lo mismo que tiene Ángela, y creo que Jake también se ha contagiado por que parecía tener fiebre. Tenía la piel tan caliente cuando le abracé para despedirme del él..._

_¿Por qué les resulta tan difícil entender que no quiero salir con nadie? ¿Cómo podría entregarle a nadie mi corazón si yo ya no soy su dueña? Ni siquiera lo tengo aquí conmigo. Tú te lo llevaste._

_Ojalá volvieses. Ojalá me despertase una mañana y me diese cuenta de que todo ha sido una horrible pesadilla y te viese de nuevo a mi lado, con esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta. Ése es mi anhelo más soñado._

_Te amo tanto,_

_B. S._

Y yo a ti, amor. Cómo no amarte, todos lo hacen, y no sólo por tu belleza, sino porque eres un ser humano excepcional. Tan dulce, buena y cariñosa... ¿Quién no caería rendido a tus pies?

_15 de Marzo._

_Edward,_

_Todo vuelve a ir mal. Jake no contesta a mis llamadas y las veces que Billy me coge el teléfono siempre me dice que no vaya, que Jake podría contagiarme su mononucleosis. He estado investigando, y no se contagia tan fácilmente._

_Estoy segura de que Jake se ha cansado de estar conmigo, de esperar algo que yo no puedo darle, ¿Por qué Edward? ¿Por qué todo tiene que salirme mal?_

_Hace tantos días que no te escucho, y necesito hacerlo, ahora más que nunca._

_Buscaré nuestro prado. No te molesta que le diga así ¿verdad? Espero encontrar algo allí que me ayude a recordarte._

_Jake y yo habíamos comenzado a buscarlo. Ahora que Jacob no quiere saber nada de mí, lo haré yo sola, pero lo encontraré. Tengo que hacerlo._

_Te necesito._

_B. S._

Mi Bella, no sabes cuánto lamento el haberte herido. Me gustaría poder borrar el pasado para que no pudieses recordarme y todo fuese como cuando llegaste a Forks. Tú menos que nadie mereces ésto. Mereces ser feliz, muy feliz.

_18 de Marzo._

_Edward,_

_Tengo miedo, mucho miedo. Y no hay nadie que pueda ayudarme. ¡Cómo pude creer que todo había terminado!_

_He encontrado a Laurent en nuestro prado. Victoria me está buscando, quiere matarme. Pareja por pareja. ¡Qué irónico! Voy a morir como tu pareja. Y no creo que el que yo le diga que hace mucho que dejamos de serlo cambie nada ¿verdad?_

_Ojalá lo haga rápido, aunque sé que es un deseo vano. Hará como James, jugará conmigo hasta el último momento. Sólo espero poder soportarlo en silencio, no quiero que le pase nada a Charlie._

_Laurent ha estado a punto de matarme en el prado, si no fuera porque una manada de lobos apareció, no hubiese podido huir._

_Me gustaría saber por qué un vampiro huye de una manada de lobos. Te concedo el hecho de que eran enormes pero ¿hacer huir a un vampiro? No lo entiendo, pero lo agradezco inmensamente, aunque no sé hasta que punto sentirme aliviada, en cualquier momento aparecerá alguno de ellos y todo terminará._

_Te amo, te amaré siempre._

_B. S. _

¿Victoria? ¿Laurent? ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo pude dejarla sola y desprotegida? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de las intenciones de Victoria cuando la seguí hasta Texas? Bella, amor, perdóname. ¡Lo he hecho todo mal!

Dentro del sobre había otra carta, parecía estar llorando mientras la escribía porque la tinta estaba corrida y había manchas en forma de pequeños círculos.

_Edward,_

_Estoy pasando la peor noche de mi vida. Todo el tiempo temo que Victoria o Laurent vengan a por mí. No temo por mí, he asumido que no saldré de ésta, que más tarde o más temprano aparecerá alguno y termine conmigo. Temo por Charlie, no quiero que él se vea envuelto. No tiene ninguna oportunidad contra ellos. ¿Es mucho esperar que se conformen conmigo?_

_No puedo dormir, por si no fuesen suficientes mis pesadillas ahora se añade una más: Victoria._

_Lo único bueno es que pude oírte en el prado. Me pediste que le mintiese a Laurent cuando me preguntó por vosotros. Lo siento amor, sabes que miento fatal, no se creyó ni una palabra. A estas horas seguro que ya le ha contado a Victoria que os habéis marchado, dejándome sola. Sólo me queda esperar. Creo que ya sé como se sienten los condenados a muerte. Saben de antemano cual será su final, pero siempre esperan que un milagro les salve en el último minuto. Yo no tengo esa esperanza. El único que podría salvarme eres tú y sé que no volverás, que no significo nada para ti. Eso es lo que dijo Laurent "No debes significar mucho para él si te deja aquí, desprotegida". ¿Sabes? Me he dado cuenta de que tiene razón. Tú siempre fuiste tan protector conmigo, el hecho de que ya no lo seas solo puede significar que ya no te importo, que no significo nada para ti._

_¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que duele? Duele tanto que empiezo a ver a Victoria como una solución y no como un problema. _

_Te prometí no hacer ninguna estupidez, pero si es ella la que me mata no estaré incumpliendo la promesa que te hice ¿verdad?_

_Quizás esta termine por ser la mejor noche de mi vida. La noche en la que todo termine._

_Te amo, te amaré siempre, esté donde esté._

_B. S._

¡Dios Bella! ¿Cómo puedes creer que no me importas? ¿Como puedes creer que me da igual que vivas o mueras? ¿No recuerdas cuántas veces te dije que te amaba? TU. ERES. MI. VIDA.

_20 de Marzo._

_Edward,_

_Me siento como Alicia tras caer en la madriguera._

_Vivo en un mundo poblado por infinidad de criaturas que no sabía que existían realmente. Primero vampiros y ahora ¿hombres lobo? Ya solo falta que Ángela sea una bruja y ¡todos contentos! ¡Es que soy la única persona normal aquí!_

_Y tú lo sabías. ¡Lo sabías y no me dijiste nada! Ni Jacob tampoco. Me siento tan... tan idiota. Engañada. Boba. Estúpida. Humana..._

_¿Me seguirías amando si yo no fuese humana? ¿Te habrías quedado conmigo si yo hubiese sido un hada, una sirena, una bruja...? _

_¿Tienes idea de lo frustrante que es ser normal? Estar rodeada de seres míticos, inmortales... y yo envejeciendo, caminando hacia una muerte segura, dejando atrás al amor de mi existencia con sus eternos diecisiete años y a mi mejor amigo, un hombre lobo que parecerá un hombretón de unos veinticinco hasta sabe Dios cuando. _

_¿Es eso justo? ¿Es justo que yo te ame tanto? ¿Es justo que yo no pueda despertar los mismos sentimientos en ti? ¿Acaso no merezco ser feliz?_

_Ojalá pudiese desaparecer, disolverme sin dejar rastro. Odio mi vida. Odio la vida. Odio sentir lo que siento. Odio amarte tanto. Odio ser tan poca cosa._

_Te odio, amor._

_B. S. _

Mi dulce Isabella. Cuánto lo siento amor. Siento que te sientas así y de verdad deseo que con el tiempo lo hayas superado. Ciertamente había menospreciado sus sentimientos, creí que olvidaría pronto, que su mente se olvidaría de mí en unas semanas, quizás un par de meses, pero la desesperación que se filtraba en cada una de las cartas era tan parecida a la mía...

No había más cartas hasta casi un mes después. Supongo que Bella estaba realmente enfadada.

_14 de Abril._

_Edward,_

_He vuelto a oírte, pero esta vez fue aún mejor. ¡Te he visto! He vuelto a ver tus maravillosos ojos dorados, tu pelo cobrizo, tus labios..._

_Jacob y su manada han acabado con Laurent. ¿No te lo había contado? Llevan todos estos días en los bosques persiguiendo a Victoria y yo vuelvo a sentirme mal. Soy el eslabón débil al que hay que proteger. ¿Y si alguien sale herido? ¿Y si alguien muere?_

_Después de pasar estas últimas semanas prácticamente sola, sin tener siquiera tu voz para confortarme me di cuenta de que no podía pasar ni un día más sin oírte._

_Conduje hasta La Push y me lancé desde el acantilado. ¡No tienes idea de lo excitante que fue! Todo. Pude oírte antes de saltar ordenándome que no lo hiciera. Pero yo quería sentir algo, necesitaba sentir algo, aunque fuese miedo. No sabes lo aterrador que puede ser ese sentimiento de nada, sientes que no sientes, que nada de lo que pasa a tu alrededor te afecta, te da igual vivir o morir, te da igual dormir, comer, hablar... No eres nada y la nada se adueña de tu vida metiéndote en un agujero negro enorme y da igual cuanto intentes salir de el porque su fuerza te empuja más y más hacia su interior._

_Salté sin pensarlo dos veces. Cuando llegué al agua me di cuenta de que la corriente era demasiado fuerte para mí. Tras unos cuantos minutos de lucha te vi a mi lado. La imagen más perfecta de ti. Entonces dejé de luchar por salir a la superficie. Ésta era la mejor forma de morir, mejor que morir de vieja, mejor que morir a manos de Victoria. Morir viéndote, contigo a mi lado. Para que vivir más si ya tenía todo lo que ansiaba. A ti. Me sonreías, era una de esas sonrisas torcidas que tanto añoro. Y perdí el sentido._

_Cuando desperté estaba en la playa. Jake me había sacado del agua. ¡¿Por qué? ¡Yo quería volver allí contigo! Ése es mi lugar en el mundo y si tengo que morir para alcanzarlo, por mi está bien. Estoy dispuesta._

_Vuelve a mi, por favor. No lo soporto más._

_Te amo._

_B. S._

¡Bella! ¿Que has hecho amor? No te das cuenta de que no podré vivir sin ti. Que si tú no estas nada me retiene aquí. Que eres mi única razón para seguir con vida...

Si alguna vez vuelvo a ver a ese perro tendré que agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho. ¡Maldita sea! El chucho está haciendo lo que yo debería hacer. ¿Te enamorarás de él? ¿Me olvidarás? ¿Me creerías si te digo que si alguna vez me olvidas moriré? ¿Por qué me fui? ¿Por qué?

_18 de abril._

_Edward,_

_Hoy he visto una foto tuya. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me he emocionado? Es la prueba de que realmente existes, de que no eres una invención de mi cerebro desquiciado. _

_Ángela me invitó a su casa, cuando llegue estaba leyendo un e-mail de su prima, está en su primer año de universidad y le mandaba una foto para que conociese a sus amigos allí. Estaban sentados en el jardín, y detrás de ellos, bajo un árbol pude reconoceros a Alice, a Jasper y a ti. ¡Eras tú! Y estabas sonriéndole a Alice, tenías esa sonrisa torcida que me enamoró. Realmente se te ve feliz._

_Ángela me preguntó si iría a verte. Ella va a ir este fin de semana para ver el campus ya que es una de sus opciones para empezar en Septiembre. Yo también había pensado en ir, pero sabiendo que estás allí no lo haré. No te obligaré a verme o a hablarme. Si quisieses hacerlo ya lo habrías hecho. ¿Quién soy yo para forzar la situación? Así que le he dicho que no viajaría con ella y le he pedido que no te busque, que no te hable y que si por casualidad se encontraba contigo y tú le hablabas no te contase nada de mí, ni sacase ese tema. Ella me lo ha jurado._

_¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es ésto para mí? Una parte de mi quería creer que lo estabas pasando tan mal como yo, pero veo que no es así, que eres feliz, que yo ya no soy más que un recuerdo, un pequeño suceso en tu larga existencia._

_¿Y tú? Tú lo significas todo para mí. Todo._

_Si tan sólo pudiese convertirme en lo que sea que deseas. Si tan sólo pudiese darte lo que necesitas... ¿Pero que tengo yo, una simple humana, para ofrecerte? ¿Qué puedo darte yo? Nada, absolutamente nada. Soy insignificante, un ser sin valor, un juguete roto._

_No sé por qué, pero te sigo amando._

_B. S._

Mi vida. Si supieras que lo único que consigue sacarme esa sonrisa eres tú. Tu recuerdo, una visión de Alice en la que pueda verte. Sólo tú amor, das luz a mi vida. Yo también te amo Bella.

_25 de abril_

_Edward,_

_Hoy he perdido el equilibrio. Estaba con Jake en La Push, dando un paseo por la playa. Estábamos subiendo a unas rocas cuando me caí. ¿Recuerdas lo patosa que soy? Caí desde una altura de tres metros, y me golpeé la cabeza con una piedra. No te preocupes, sabes que tengo la cabeza dura. Aún así no me dejan salir de este estúpido hospital, dicen que quieren hacerme más pruebas._

_Lo único bueno que he sacado de todo esto es que puedo verte. Ya no necesito la adrenalina para verte amor. Ahora mismo, mientras estoy escribiendo en esta habitación, tú me estás mirando desde los pies de mi cama. En tu cara puedo notar la preocupación. Aún no has dicho nada, pero espero que lo hagas pronto. No es que verte no sea lo suficientemente bueno, pero si pudiera oír tu voz, entonces el cuadro estaría completo. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto te echo de menos? Espero que mañana me den el alta y por fin pueda ir a casa._

_Te amo._

_B. S._

¿Estuvo enferma? ¿Qué le pasó? Si yo hubiese estado allí, si Carlisle hubiese estado a su lado... Empiezo a darme cuenta de que irme no fue la mejor solución. No la protegí, no la cuidé. ¡Mierda! Alice tiene razón. Mi marcha no trajo nada bueno. No le trajo felicidad, no le trajo salud, no le dio seguridad. Sólo la había hecho desgraciada. De tantas formas que dudo que me pueda perdonar jamás.

—¡Alice! -grité, sabía que no necesitaba gritar, que Alice me oiría, pero no pude evitarlo, sentía demasiada frustración.

—Edward, no estoy sorda -dijo mi hermana mientras entraba en mi habitación.

—¿Has tenido alguna visión de Bella? -le pregunté.

—Pensé que querías que no interfiriese -me contestó molesta.

—Estoy empezando a creer que me equivoqué Alice. Que irme, dejarla así no era una solución.

—¿Tan malo fue?

—Laurent, Victoria, intentos de suicidio, accidentes, motos, ¿sigo? -fui enumerando las pruebas con las cartas en mi mano- Alice, me he equivocado. ¿Qué pasará si vuelvo?

—No veo nada Edward. No te veo volver -me dijo incrédula- ¿realmente lo has decidido?

—No, realmente no. Tengo miedo Alice. No creo que pueda perdonarme después de todo lo que pasó.

—Ella te adora Edward, creo que si te perdonará -Alice trataba de convencerme.

—¿Lo has visto? -le pregunté ansioso.

—Ya te he dicho que no. No veo nada en su futuro. Pero es lo que creo. Sé cuanto te ama, Edward. Creo que te perdonará -me dijo mientras salía de mi habitación.

—Gracias Alice.


	4. Junio

**_Hola a todas! Miércoles y, como prometí, nuevo capi de La Caja Roja._**

**_Disclaimer: Twilight y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para jugar un ratito._**

**_Me gustaría mucho que me dejáseis vuestros comentarios. ¿Os está gustando la historia? ¿Créeis que hay algo en ella que debería ser distinto? No os cortéis, dejadme mensajitos... ¡Me encantan!_**

**_Me costó mucho escribir este capítulo en su día. Varias personas de mi familia padecieron esta enfermedad y sé que es muy dura. No me gustaría que nadie se sintiese ofendido por lo que aquí escribo y quiero dejar claro que no me tomo esa enfermedad a la ligera. Sé que es muy dura y no pretendo minimizarla ni nada por el estilo... cuando acabéis el capi entenderéis a qué me refiero._**

**_Sin más, os dejo con el capi. Espero que os guste, aunque sea triste... _**

**_Biquiños_**

**_Noe_**

* * *

Capítulo IV

_15 de Junio._

_Edward,_

_Tengo miedo, no estoy preparada para ésto. Aún no. no me puedo despedir de ti. No quiero despedirme de ti. Necesito sentirte cerca, aunque sea en sueños, aunque sea una alucinación, pero no he conseguido que lo entiendan._

_Mi padre está realmente enfadado conmigo. Dice que no entiende cómo he podido pasar tanto tiempo sin decirles nada de mis alucinaciones. Me llegó a gritar si creía que era normal, si buscaba mi fin. ¿No entienden que es la única forma en la que puedo olvidar mi miseria durante unos segundos?_

_Mis padres y Jake han hecho frente común para obligarme a ésto. Estoy aterrada. Si te veo sólo porque algo no funciona en mí ¿no son capaces de entender que no quiero cambiarlo? ¡Te necesito!_

_No sé cuanto tiempo pasará antes de volver a escribir, o si tan siquiera podré hacerlo. Le he hecho prometer a Ángela que te entregará la caja si algo me pasa. Ella me juró que lo haría y yo sé que cumplirá su promesa. Es una gran amiga._

_Te amo, te amaré siempre._

_B. S._

No entendía nada. ¿Qué le pasaba? Me hablaba de su temor, pero no me decía claramente cuál era. ¿La habrían obligado a acudir a terapia? No me extrañaría, tener alucinaciones conmigo no era normal, incluso a mí me tenía preocupado.

La siguiente carta tenía fecha de Octubre, ¿había necesitado cuatro meses para escribir una carta?

_20 de Octubre._

_Edward,_

_Antes de nada tengo que suplicarte que me perdones, mi letra no es la mejor, pero te aseguro que estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que sea legible._

_Hoy me han dado dos noticias, una buena y una mala. Empezaré con la buena._

_Los chicos de la manada por fin han acabado con Victoria. Sabes que no suelo alegrarme por estas cosas, pero odiaba dejar ese cabo suelto. Ahora podré irme tranquila, Charlie estará a salvo _-a dónde se iba ¿a la universidad?, lo cierto es que debería haberla empezado en Septiembre ¿habría suspendido? Era bastante extraño, ya que Bella era una gran estudiante-_._

_Y ahora la mala noticia, por si no fuera suficiente el hecho de que ya han pasado varios meses que no te veo ni te escucho, cada vez te pareces más a un sueño ¿fuiste un sueño o fuiste real? Ya parece que no soy capaz de distinguir la realidad de la ficción._

_Y si eso, el no verte, no fuese suficiente mala noticia para mí, hoy mi médico me ha dicho que la operación y el primer tratamiento de quimio no han dado los resultados que esperaban, y que tendré que someterme a más sesiones de quimioterapia._

_Al menos no estás aquí para verlo. No soportaría que sintieses lástima por mí. Prefiero ésto, prefiero el dolor de saber que no volveré a verte._

_Mis padres quieren que sea optimista, creen que me recuperaré. Yo no lo creo, pero les digo que sí, que lo haré. No soporto su dolor, tratan de ocultarlo pero mienten tan mal como yo._

_Te amo, te amaré siempre._

_B. S._

Salí de mi habitación con la carta en la mano, corrí hasta el despacho de mi padre y entré sin llamar. Tan pronto estuve al lado de su mesa le tendí la carta, sin decir nada.

—¿Qué es Edward? -me preguntó nervioso.

—¿Puedes leerla, por favor? -le rogué. Carlisle cogió la carta y comenzó a leer. _"¿Quimio? ¿Han tratado a Bella con quimioterapia?"_- ¿Qué es Carlisle? ¿Qué tiene?

—Edward, has estudiado medicina dos veces, creo que lo sabes -me contestó.

—¡No! ¡NO! Carlisle, por favor, dime que es otra cosa, por favor...

—Lo siento Edward, ella no dice de que tipo, pero obviamente es alguna clase de cáncer, y si hay visiones por el medio me temo que el cerebro está comprometido.

—¿Qué le pasará?

—Hijo, ésto no es su historial, con estos datos no puedo saberlo...

—Ella no puede morir, no con veinte años. Carlisle, yo no me fui para ésto. Me fui para que fuese feliz, para que se enamorase de un humano, para que fuese madre... ¡No dejé a mi vida por ésto, maldita sea! Si yo estuviese allí... -Jasper había entrado en la habitación e intentaba calmarme.

—Tranquilo, Edward -me decía-, averiguaremos que está pasando. La ayudaremos.

—Esta carta es de hace casi un año Jazz, puede que haya muerto. ¡Mierda! Bella le dijo a Ángela que me la entregase si a ella le pasaba algo. Mi Bella, mi Bella ¿ha muerto? ¡NO! ¡NO! -mi padre y Emmett intentaban sujetarme, mientras Jasper mandaba oleadas de tranquilidad. Esme se puso enfrente mía y tomó mi cara entre sus manos.

—Edward, tranquilo hijo -me decía- llamaremos al Dr. Gerandy y sabremos lo que ha pasado. Por favor, tranquilízate.

—No quiero vivir, mamá. No sin Bella. Por favor, acabad con ésto. Duele -les supliqué.

—Tranquilo -Alice acababa de entrar en el despacho- averiguaremos lo que ha pasado, no dejaremos a Bella sola...

Entre mi padre y Jasper me sacaron del despacho y casi me llevaron a rastras hasta mi habitación. Nunca, desde que me había convertido, me había sentido tan débil, las piernas no parecían responderme.

No podía ser, mi niña, mi Bella. Ella no podía morir. No así, no a los veinte años, sin conocer la plena felicidad. No me sacrifiqué para ésto. ¿Qué le había hecho? Sólo le había causado dolor.

—Buenas noticias Edward -Emmett entró en mi habitación, seguido por Rosalie- no hay constancia del fallecimiento de Bella. Tiene que estar viva. Carlisle está en su despacho, hablando con el Dr. Gerandy, va a intentar averiguar algo más.

Yo estaba en el suelo, sujetándome las rodillas. Podía notar la influencia de Jasper tratando de calmarme y aún así el dolor era insoportable. _"No está muerta, no está muerta"_. Me lo repetía en mi mente una y otra vez, como un mantra para tratar de aliviar aquel inmenso dolor. Podría hacer algo por ella.

Cogí de nuevo la caja, que reposaba encima del sofá negro.

_30 de Octubre_

_Edward,_

_Odio las sesiones de quimio. Me parece que este tratamiento no va a terminar nunca..._

_Por primera vez desde que te fuiste agradezco el que no estés. No soportaría que sintieses lástima por mí. Hace medio año suplicaba por tu vuelta, ahora rezo cada día para que no lo hagas, aunque no puedo evitar el preguntarme cómo reaccionarías._

_Durante las largas horas que paso en el hospital intento recordar nuestros buenos momentos. Hoy me acordé del primer día que te vi, en la cafetería. En tu mirada había un brillo de insatisfacción y yo me preguntaba que era lo que te había hecho para que me mirases así. Tengo que reconocer que me gustaste desde ese mismo momento. Era algo que nunca había sentido._

_Cuando entré en el aula de Biología y vi que sólo había un sitio vacío a tu lado, no pude creer la suerte que había tenido, aunque pronto cambié de opinión. ¿Cómo podía pensar que era una chica con suerte después de esa mirada? Creo que en ese momento ya estaba enamorada de ti, porque ni siquiera esa mirada negra de odio que me lanzaste en aquel momento fue suficiente para apartarme de ti, cuando -si lo pienso fríamente- debería haber huido sin volver la vista atrás._

_Te amo tanto... y duele tanto saber que jamás te lo podré decir de nuevo. Sólo espero que seas feliz._

_B. S._

_24 de diciembre._

_Edward,_

_¡Feliz Navidad! Me hubiese gustado comprarte un regalo como hice el año pasado, pero no tengo fuerzas para salir de compras y no puedo pedirles a mis padres que vayan ellos. ¿Cómo podría explicarles que quiero comprarle un regalo a mi ex-novio que me abandonó hace quince meses y no volvió a dirigirme la palabra? Jacob tampoco es una opción, así que he optado por algo personal, un mensaje para ti. Por favor, mira el mini CD de este sobre._

_Te amo,_

_B. S._

Cogí el CD y lo metí en el lector de mi portátil. Eran fotos de Bella, fotos tomadas después de mi marcha. Bella en su moto -seguramente la habría sacado Jacob, ya que Charlie no le hubiese permitido jamás tener una moto-, Bella en una playa que yo no conocía, probablemente First Beach, sentada en el tronco de un árbol, con el sol reflejándose en su precioso pelo castaño con mechas caoba. También podían verse unas enormes ojeras bajos sus hermosos ojos chocolate. Otra foto en los jardines del instituto, con Ángela y Ben, otra en una playa de Port Angeles al lado de su amiga... Bella había adelgazado mucho y parecía mucho más frágil de lo normal.

El último archivo era uno de audio. Lo abrí. Era su voz, la voz de Bella, sólo que muy débil y parecía cansada.

—Hola Edward, pensé en enviarte un vídeo, pero no quería que me vieses así. Sólo quiero que sepas que no te guardo rencor, que espero que puedas ser feliz y, espero que no te moleste lo que te voy a decir, pero quizás sea mi última oportunidad para decírtelo: Te amo, ¿me has oído bien Edward Cullen? Te amo. No importa lo que hagas o lo que digas, o el tiempo que pase. Yo te seguiré amando y me llevaré este amor conmigo, no importa a dónde vaya. Te amaré toda la eternidad. Adiós, mi amor.

La voz de Bella pareció romperse al final. Supe que estaba llorando. _Yo también te amo Bella, mi vida, te encontraré. No dejaré que nada te pase, lo juro._

_18 de Enero_

_Edward,_

_Hoy me han dado los resultados de las últimas pruebas. Quieren cambiar de tratamiento._

_Yo no quiero. Estoy harta de ésto, pero cuando veo la cara de mis padres cuando les digo que no quiero seguir adelante... No soporto ver llorar a mi madre, pero ver llorar a Charlie, éso es inaguantable._

_Jacob no se aparta de mi lado. Ha dejado el instituto para quedarse conmigo cada día. Yo intento que se vaya, que me deje sola, pero no lo consigo. ¿No entiende que sólo lo haré sufrir? No puedo darle lo que quiere, y aún así se queda a mi lado._

_Te echo de menos, tanto... A todos, me gustaría poder despedirme de todos vosotros. Por favor, diles que les quiero, que les llevo a todos en el corazón, que nunca les olvidé._

_Y a ti, mi amor, a ti te llevo en mi alma, en un lugar del que jamás podrán arrancarte._

_Te amo, _

_B. S. _

Carlisle entró en mi habitación, en su mente bailaban los datos de las últimas analíticas de Bella.

—¿Qué te han dicho Carlisle? - le pregunté ansioso.

—No hay muchas esperanzas Edward. Lo siento.

—¡No! Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer. Tiene que haberlo -le grité.

—La hay Edward -me dijo tranquilo- pero es algo que tú siempre te negaste a hacer. Por eso te fuiste.

—Transformarla... -susurré- quitarle su alma...

—O darle una vida, Edward -me contestó- una vida a tu lado. Todo depende de cómo lo mires. Ella siempre lo quiso, siempre quiso quedarse a tu lado, para siempre.

—¿Sabes dónde está?

—En el hospital de Forks. Está sedada. Lleva así dos semanas.

—¿Por eso no ves nada Alice? -miré a mi hermana.

—Es posible. Ella no está tomando decisiones. No puedo ver un futuro porque, ahora mismo, ella no tiene un futuro -todos me miraron con la preocupación reflejándose en sus rostros al oír la última frase de Alice.

—Estoy bien... -les aseguré a todos- ¿podéis dejarme para acabar de leer sus cartas, por favor?

—Claro hijo -Esme acarició mi mejilla- no te preocupes. Estaremos pendientes de lo que le pase a Bella. El Dr. Gerandy le aseguró a tu padre que lo mantendría informado.

—Gracias Esme -le dije mientras todos salían de mi habitación, sólo Emmett se rezagó _"Ve a buscarla, trae a nuestra hermana Edward"._


	5. Decisiones

**_Disclaimer: TWILIGHT y sus personajes son propiedad de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos. _**

**_Este capi no es muy largo, pero el próximo lo será más, lo prometo. Gracias a todas por vuestros reviews, adoro ver vuestras opiniones, lamentablemente no tengo internet (estoy en casa de una amiga subiendo esto) y no he podido contestarlas. Iré subiendo capis de esta y otras historias a medida que pueda tener conexión o si consigo "birlarsela" a alguien. (Es que me estoy cambiando de casa y me están "trasladando" el ADSL, que con lo que tardan parece más el camión de la mudanza je, je...)  
_**

**_Espero que no os enfadéis por no poder contestar a todas como quisiera, pero mientras no vuelva a tener conexión en casa, las cosas tendrán que ser así. Subiré cada vez que pueda, pero no puedo prometer hacerlo con la misma asiduidad que venía haciéndolo. Espero que lo entendáis._**

**_Biquiños._**

**_Noe_**

* * *

Capítulo V. Decisiones

¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Podría convertir a Bella en alguien como yo sólo para que no muriese, para que yo no sufriese ese dolor? Ella se merece algo mejor, ella se merece lo mejor.

_30 de Marzo._

_Edward,_

_Me gustaría escribirte más a menudo pero no tengo fuerzas. Además, no me gusta hacerlo cuando estoy con gente a mi alrededor y no suelen dejarme sola._

_Mi padre ha ido a trabajar y mi madre tuvo que volver a Jacksonville a resolver unos problemas relacionados con su trabajo. Jake se quedó conmigo, pero lo mandé a Port Angeles a comprarme unos libros, así que tengo un par de horas de soledad._

_¿Sabes que experiencia me hubiese gustado repetir? Me encantaría volver a bailar contigo. Me gustaría que volvieses a sujetarme entre tus brazos mientras bailamos ¿es tanto pedir? ¿un baile?_

_Y sería perfecto si para terminarlo me dieses uno de esos besos tuyos. Uno de aquellos que hacían que mi respiración se detuviese, mientras me miras con esos maravillosos ojos dorados. Sólo con eso sería feliz, podría morir feliz en tus brazos._

_Te amo,_

_B. S._

Mi niña, mi Bella. Si supieras cuanto anhelo tu cercanía. Te daría lo que pidieras con tal de verte feliz y sana.

_4 de Mayo._

_Edward,_

_He conseguido quedarme sola otra vez. Jake tuvo que quedarse en La Push -cosas de lobos- y le pedía a mi madre que fuese a comprarme helado, así que ha salido al supermercado._

_Estos días dejo a mi memoria volar, y, aunque resulte increíble, tu recuerdo no me hiere como hacía antes. Me reconforta._

_Me acordé de nuestro primer día en el prado. ¿Lo recuerdas? No puedo explicarte cómo me sentí la primera vez que te vi bajo la luz del sol._

_Daría lo poco que me queda de vida por unas horas a tu lado, en nuestro prado, como aquella primera vez._

_Te amo tanto, tanto, Edward, que tengo la sensación de que mi corazón no lo soportará._

_B. S._

La letra de Bella era muy irregular, parecía muy cansada. Miré en contenido de la caja, sólo quedaban tres cartas más.

_17 de Julio._

_Edward,_

_Estoy muy cansada. Los dolores de cabeza son cada vez peores, ni siquiera se alivia con medicación. Creo que ya está llegando el final, y no podré verte antes de irme ¿sabes cuánto me duele eso?_

_¿Es tanto pedir? ¿Volver a verte? Me conformaría con una alucinación, pero esta maldita enfermedad se las ha llevado. No he vuelto a oírte ni a verte desde mi operación. Una alucinación. Una sola que me acompañe en ese momento. No tendré miedo si estás a mi lado. Seré valiente, lo prometo._

_Ángela intenta animarme diciendo que hay otros tratamientos, que no pierda la esperanza. Yo siempre bromeo diciéndole que solo la Cullenterapia me salvará. Ella, por supuesto, no entiende mi broma, pero a mí me hace gracia._

_Le he vuelto a recordar su promesa. Ella te entregará esta caja cuando yo me haya ido. Es mi forma de decirte adiós amor. Sé que no es un hasta luego, porque tú no puedes morir. Sólo espero poder verte, esté donde esté._

_Te amo._

_B. S._

Bella, no lo permitiré. No dejaré que te vayas. No me abandonarás, ni hablar. Haré lo que sea para que te quedes a mi lado, mi vida.

_4 de Agosto._

_Edward,_

_No sé cómo te tomarás ésto. No sé si te importará tan siquiera, pero tengo que decírtelo._

_Durante un tiempo creí que no te importaba, que no me querías, que el amor que decías sentir se había agotado. Durante todos estos meses, desde que descubrí que estaba enferma, he estado pensando mucho._

_Sinceramente Edward, yo te hubiera echado de mi vida. Intentaría que no fueses testigo de ésto, aunque me doliese estar alejada de ti. Quiero pensar que te ha pasado algo así, que tuviste tanto miedo a que algo me pasara que preferiste alejarte de mí para no herirme. Me gustaría saber si estoy en lo cierto o no, pero supongo que me llevaré esta duda conmigo._

_Si algún día llegas a leer ésto, quiero que sepas que te amo, que te amé hasta el último aliento y que ésto que siento por ti es lo único que me llevo conmigo. Llevo conmigo tu amor Edward. Me llevo todo el cariño, la ternura y el amor que un día me demostraste. Llevo conmigo tus caricias, tus besos, el sonido de tu voz, el tacto de tu piel._

_Quiero que sepas que llevo en mi corazón cada unos de los momentos que viví contigo. Los buenos y los malos, porque yo te amo tal y como eres, con tus luces y tus sombras._

_Quiero que sepas que, ni por un sólo segundo, he dejado de amarte. Que nada pudo nunca sustituirte en mi corazón. Que a pesar de todo el dolor que sufrí con tu marcha, el amor que siento por ti permaneció intacto, como si no pasase el tiempo. _

_Te amo Edward, no importa lo que pase, no importa nada. Sólo te amo._

_B. S._

Por supuesto que nunca dejé de amarte Bella. Jamás podría. Eres el sol en mi medianoche. Eres la luz que me guía a través de esta vida oscura y vacía.

Cogí el último sobre de la caja. Venía dirigido a la familia Cullen. Lo abrí, era un DVD. Bajé las escaleras para ir hacia la sala, llamando a mi familia. Cuando nos encontramos todos abajo, me dirigí al reproductor de DVD, metí el disco y presioné Play.

Bella estaba en la pantalla, tenía el pelo muy corto y la cara algo hinchada. Bajos sus ojos chocolate se extendían unas marcadas ojeras. El brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido.

—"Hola familia -dijo Bella- espero que no os moleste que os llame así, pero es lo que siento. Siento que sois parte de mi familia.

Como podéis ver no me encuentro muy bien de salud. No sé cuánto tiempo me queda, pero no será mucho. No quería marcharme sin deciros a todos lo importantes que sois para mi"

Toda mi familia estaba atenta a la pantalla, esperando que Bella continuase.

—"Alice, no sabes lo mucho que te extraño. Añoro tus locuras, ese aire de sabelotodo que te rodea. Lamento tanto no haber podido pasar más tiempo contigo... Ahora mismo, por pasar un rato contigo, estaría dispuesta a ir de compras, y tú sabes el sacrificio que eso supone para mí ¿verdad? -Bella sonrió y le guiñó un ojo-. Sé muy feliz Alice, te lo mereces."

Alice estaba sollozando, abrazada a Jasper, mientras éste le palmoteaba la espalda.

—"Hola Jasper. No sabes lo que me hubiese gustado conocerte mejor. Estoy segura de que eres una persona maravillosa Jazz, si no fuese así Alice no te amaría tanto. Quiero que sepas que no te guardo rencor por lo que pasó. A fin de cuentas fue culpa mía, por ser tan patosa. ¿A quién se le ocurre cortarse un dedo en una casa con siete vampiros? Sólo a la tonta de Bella -dijo dándose un gracioso golpecito en la frente-. Cuida mucho de Alice, tienes un tesoro en ella"

"_Edward, tienes que ir a buscarla"_ -Jazz sólo podía pensar en que la trajese a casa, en que la trajese de vuelta a nuestras vidas.

—"¡Hey Em! Hola hermano oso. Estoy segura de que sigues sacando lo mejor que te puede ofrecer la vida. No sabes cómo te admiro por ello. He de confesar que añoro tus bromas, aunque por tu culpa anduviese colorada como un tomate todo el día. Es algo que seguro echaré de menos en ese lugar al que iré pronto. Te quiero Em, como si fueses mi hermano mayor"

Emmett miraba fijamente la pantalla _"No la dejes morir Edward, no puedes dejar morir a mi hermanita"_

—"Rosalie, he de reconocer que esta es la parte más difícil, sé que me odias y todavía no entiendo por qué. Lamento tanto el no haber sabido cómo acercarme a ti. Me gustaría haberte conocido más, haber hablado más y limar nuestras diferencias. Cuida mucho a Emmett, tú mejor que nadie sabes que es como un niño grande"

"_Lo siento, Edward, nunca quise herirla, sólo eran celos, tú lo sabes..."_ -Rosalie no podía dejar de pensar en cómo había tratado a Bella, y realmente se arrepentía de ello.

—"Carlisle, Esme... Os deseo la mayor de las felicidades, seguid amándoos así. Sois el mejor de los ejemplos. Espero que no os moleste que os diga que os he llegado a querer como a unos padres. Os echaré de menos"

Esme sollozaba y Carlisle miraba a la pantalla con una expresión triste.

—"Quiero pediros un favor a todos -continúo Bella- y ya sabéis que no debe negársele la última voluntad a un moribundo -trató de esbozar una sonrisa-. Por favor, cuidad mucho a Edward. Ya sabéis como es de exagerado y en una de esas arrancadas suyas acabará por hacer una tontería. Cuento con vosotros para que lo evitéis. Yo por mi parte trataré de echaros una mano desde donde esté" -ella estaba enferma, muriéndose, y aún así se preocupaba por mí.

"Sólo me faltas tú Edward. ¿Creíste que no te iba a decir nada? La verdad es que no será nada nuevo, eso seguro. Sólo hay una cosa que quiero que te quede clara: Te amo, fuiste al amor de mi vida y te aseguro que serás el único amor de mi eternidad. Es una lástima que tu eternidad y la mía sean tan distintas y no puedan discurrir juntas. Lamento no haber sido lo que esperabas, lamento no haber estado a la altura. Lo que jamás lamentaré es el haberte amado, el amarte, de esta forma. Os quiero a todos"

Yo había caído en el sofá, oyendo a Bella. No puedo permitir que nada le pase. No puedo. No dejaré que muera. No cuando puedo evitarlo.

—Me voy a Forks -anuncié.

—Y nosotros nos vamos contigo -contestó Carlisle.


	6. Regreso a Forks

**_Hola a todas! Sabéis eso de que cuando algo te pasa parece que te puede pasar cualquier cosa? Pues así estoy yo... no sólo estoy sin internet sino que además me ha "cascado" el disco duro. Afortunadamente tengo esta historia en un pendrive... así que subo el capi de esta semana. Las demás historias estaban en mi disco duro, están tratando de recuperarlas pero no sé lo que lograrán... De todas formas no todo está perdido... escribo a mano así que tendré que volver a pasarlo al ordenador... en cuanto tenga uno, porque esto lo estoy subiendo desde el ordenador de mi hermano... ¡Gracias, bro!_**

**_Disclaimer: Twilight y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Sigo intentando que acepte cederme a Edward, pero no hay forma oye!_**

**_Espero que os guste y si queréis dejarme un comentario me haréis muy, muy, muy, muy, muy feliz..._**

**_Biquiños_**

**_Noe_**

* * *

Cap. VI – Regreso a Forks

Alice y Esme organizaron el viaje. Compraron los billetes de avión a Seattle y alquilaron un par de coches allí. El avión salía en dos horas y tendríamos unas seis horas de viaje por delante.

Nadie me dijo nada durante todo el trayecto, al menos en voz alta. Sus comentarios silenciosos, sólo audibles para mí, eran una tortura.

Alice intentaba indagar en el futuro de Bella y después de casi una hora sin resultados, cambió de objetivo. Creía poder ver lo que le pasaba a Bella a través de Charlie. Gracias a Dios no veía que la situación cambiase en las próximas veinticuatro horas, pero dado que era el futuro de Charlie, no el de Bella, no me sentía totalmente tranquilo.

Carlisle y Esme pensaban en su hija humana. Ellos consideraban a Bella parte de la familia y yo sabía lo mucho que les dolería si no llegábamos a tiempo.

Emmett recordaba todas las veces en las que le había tomado el pelo a Bella por ser tan patosa. En la mayor parte de sus recuerdos ella tenía las mejillas de un hermoso color rosado. También pude verla reír en sus recuerdos. A pesar de ser el blanco de sus bromas Bella realmente disfrutaba de su compañía.

Rosalie pensaba en cuál sería la mejor forma para explicarle a Bella que no la odiaba, que sólo sentía celos de ella por ser humana y que le dolía ver lo dispuesta que estaba a perder su humanidad para estar conmigo.

Jasper estaba fatal. Podía sentir el nerviosismo y la pena en todos nosotros. Trataba de canalizarla y no permitir que le afectase demasiado, pero era casi imposible. Aún en medio de ese sentimiento de dolor y pena, él trataba de tranquilizarme _"Llegaremos Edward, pronto estará contigo"_.

El viaje en avión se me hizo largo, pero el de coche fue eterno. Cuanto más se acortaba la distancia, más parecían alargarse los segundos.

Nos dirigimos directamente al hospital. Carlisle preguntó en recepción por el Dr. Gerandy y en cinco minutos apareció allí. Carlisle y Esme le siguieron a su despacho y nosotros nos quedamos en la sala de espera.

—No lo soporto más -les dije- tengo que verla. Me dirigí al mostrador de recepción y le pregunté a la enfermera en qué habitación estaba Bella. Tan pronto me dijo el número, volví a junto de mis hermanos.

—Quedaos aquí, por favor, necesito verla a solas -les pedí.

—Está bien Edward. Enviaremos allí a Carlisle y a Esme en cuanto vuelvan -el plan de mis padres era hablarle al Dr. Gerandy de una nueva terapia que estaba dando magníficos resultados en un hospital de Houston. Tenían la esperanza de que el doctor les ayudase con Charlie, para convencerle de intentar esa terapia y que pudiésemos sacar a Bella del hospital sin levantar sospechas.

Tomé el ascensor y presioné el botón de la cuarta planta. Al salir del ascensor giré hacia la derecha y presté atención. Era su corazón. Reconocería ese sonido en cualquier parte a pesar de ser mucho más débil y con un ritmo mucho más lento a lo que estaba habituado en Bella. Sin embargo sabía que era su corazón, tenía un sonido especial, único.

Abrí la puerta. Lo primero de lo que fui consciente fue de su olor. Su propio olor, ese olor a fresias y lavanda que me volvía loco se había debilitado hasta casi desaparecer. Lo que podía oler ahora eran los químicos que utilizaban en su tratamiento. Era un olor mucho más fuerte y enmascaraba, casi por completo, su aroma natural. También pude oler al perro, su apestoso olor estaba por toda la habitación. Pude encontrarlo en la puerta, en el sillón que había en una de las esquinas de la habitación, a los pies de la cama de Bella, en sus manos, en su pelo...

—Bella... -susurré mientras apartaba un mechón rebelde que le caía sobre la frente. Tenía el pelo más corto, no mucho más largo que el mío. Extrañé tanto su sedosa melena... Un montón de cables la conectaban a las máquinas que registraban sus constantes vitales- amor, estoy aquí. Te ayudaré. Sólo... sólo aguanta un poco más -le rogué.

Me quedé allí en silencio, a oscuras -no es que encender al luz fuese a cambiar mucho las cosas para mí- sólo el ruido de la máquina que controlaba sus latidos y el goteo del suero rompían el silencio. Ella estaba tan callada, tan quieta... Un escalofrío me recorrió _"Como si estuviese ya muerta"_ -pensé. Pero no, su corazón latía, y yo ya estaba a su lado, no iba a permitir que nada le pasase.

Estaba tan pendiente de ella, del sonido de su corazón, de ver como su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración, que no me di cuenta de que alguien había entrado en la habitación.

—¡Tú! -oí gritarme a alguien- ¿qué demonios haces aquí, chupasangres? -genial, de todas las personas que podían aparecer en esta habitación tenía que ser él, el perrito.

—Hola Jacob -contesté sin apartar mi mirada de Bella.

—¿Vienes a contemplar tu obra? -me preguntó sarcástico.

—Jacob, a lo que no he venido es a pelear contigo, y mucho menos en la habitación de un hospital. De hecho tengo mucho que agradecerte -aunque yo era sincero, realmente odiaba el tener que darle las gracias. Yo debería haber estado ahí para protegerla, pero no estuve...

—No permitiré que le hagas nada -dijo furioso.

—¿La permitirás morir, Jacob? -le miré- Te has dedicado a salvarla todo este tiempo ¿la dejarás morir ahora?

—La prefiero muerta antes que verla convertida en algo como tú -aseguró, tratando de controlarse, temblaba de pies a cabeza.

—Sé que no esperabas encontrarme aquí, y comprendo tu furia, pero no creo que éste sea el mejor lugar para luchar ¿verdad? -le dije intentando calmarle-. Además ella es la que tiene la última palabra en todo ésto Jacob. Pienso respetar sus deseos, sean cuales sean -el chucho salió corriendo.

Permanecí al lado de su cama durante un cuarto de hora sin apartar la vista de su rostro. Daría mi vida porque ella abriese sus ojos para poder perderme en ellos como me gustaba hacerlo antes. No solté su mano ni un sólo segundo, ni siquiera cuando Charlie entró en la habitación.

—¿Jake? -preguntó. La habitación estaba a oscuras, eso no era ningún impedimento para mí, pero claro, él no tenía mi vista, él era sólo humano.

—No, Charlie, soy Edward -le dije casi susurrando. En su mente empezó a insultarme aunque intentaba guardar las formas dado que estábamos en un hospital. Los insultos de Charlie no me ofendían, los tenía más que merecidos.

—¿Y se puede saber que demonios haces aquí, Cullen? -no levantó la voz, pero la rabia resonaba en ella, estoy seguro de que me hubiese matado, o intentado al menos, si tuviese su arma con él.

—Mis padres están con el Dr. Gerandy, Charlie -empecé a decirle.

—¡Para ti soy el Jefe Swan! No te atrevas a volver a tutearme, muchacho -lo irónico de todo esto es que yo podía ser su abuelo, si aquí había algún muchacho era él, pero también entendía su ira y su frustración.

—Lo siento Jefe Swan -intenté tranquilizarlo-, como le decía, mis padres están hablando con el Dr. Gerandy. Probablemente le llamarán en unos minutos -en realidad yo ya sabía que mis padres venían de camino para hablar con Charlie.

—No tengo nada de lo que hablar con vosotros. Suelta la mano de mi hija y sal... -en ese momento entraron el Dr. Gerandy seguido por Carlisle y Esme.

—Buenas noches Charlie -le saludó el Dr. Gerandy. Mi padre le tendió la mano para saludarle pero Charlie sólo se quedó mirándola sin decir nada. _"Se va a poner difícil ¿eh?" -_pensó mi padre, yo sólo pude rodar los ojos. Esme se había acercado a mí y ahora estaba a mi lado, mirando a Bella _"Es tan hermosa..."_ pensó mi madre.

—Charlie, el Dr. Cullen ha venido a comentar conmigo una nueva terapia que están llevando a cabo en Houston. Cree que podría ser útil en el caso de Bella -todos los insultos mentales que provenían de la mente del Jefe Swan se pararon en el mismo instante en el que escuchó el nombre de su única hija.

—¿Una nueva terapia? -dijo Charlie- ¿y qué probabilidades hay?

—He de serte sincero Charlie -dijo el Dr. Gerandy- sabes cuál es el estado de Bella. No hay muchas esperanzas, pero desde luego las probabilidades aumentan. Quizás podamos ganar algo de tiempo.

—Ya sabe lo que nos pidió Bella -le contestó.

—¿Lo que pidió Bella? -pregunté yo.

—Ella no quería pasar por más tratamientos -dijo- además, ¡a ti que te importa! Tú te fuiste ¿no? ¡Pues deja que sea yo quien se preocupe de mi familia!

—¿Y por qué no se lo preguntamos a ella? -dije- ¿No podrían quitarle la sedación y que ella decida? Jefe Swan ¿podría vivir si ella llega a morir ahora, sabiendo que hay una posibilidad de que se recupere?

—Dr. Gerandy ¿usted qué opina? -preguntó Charlie.

—Podemos despertarla -le contestó- plantearle la situación y que ella decida.

—Está bien -Charlie suspiró- despiértela.

—¿Puedo quedarme? -le rogué.

—Si por mí fuera, te echaría a patadas de aquí -contestó- pero sé que ella será feliz si te ve.

—Gracias -le dije- muchas gracias, Jefe Swan.

El Dr. Gerandy retiró la medicación que mantenía sedada a Bella. Los minutos que siguieron hasta que abrió los ojos me parecieron eternos. Sólo podía escuchar a mis padres pidiéndome paciencia y calma.

Bella parpadeó una vez, parecía que sus párpados pesaban muchísimo, le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Tras varios intentos fijó su vista en su padre.

—Hola papá -le dijo en un susurro.

—Hola Bells -contestó Charlie con una sonrisa-. Cielo, tenemos que hablar contigo -Bella había mirado a su alrededor y mantenía sus ojos fijos en mí.

—¿Tanto he empeorado? -preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño, y ahí estaba, esa arruguita en forma de V entre sus cejas. Deseaba tanto acercarme y borrarla con mis dedos...

—¿Por qué crees eso, cielo? -Charlie acariciaba la mejilla de su hija.

—Vuelvo a tener alucinaciones, papá -dijo triste- y ahora son aún peor, no sólo veo a Edward, también veo a Carlisle y a Esme... -mi madre le sonrió y acarició su mejilla suavemente.

—No son alucinaciones Bella -le dije con una sonrisa- estamos aquí -Ella se quedó mirándome con una expresión incrédula en su cara, para girarse a mirar a su padre después de unos segundos. Podía verse la pregunta en su mirada, ella quería que su padre le confirmase si realmente estábamos allí o no.

—Bells, hija -le dijo Charlie serio- no son alucinaciones. Ellos están aquí -Bella volvió a mirarme y esbozó una tímida sonrisa. En ese momento se llevó una de sus manos a su pelo y dibujó en su rostro una expresión de disculpa.

—Crecerá -le aseguré.

—No lo hará -me replicó.

—Eres tan testaruda... -le dije.

—Bella -la llamó Charlie-. El Dr. Cullen ha venido para hablarnos de una nueva terapia que están experimentando en un hospital de Houston.

—¿Una nueva terapia? -preguntó, para a continuación soltar un suspiro cansado-. Papá, ya habíamos hablado de ésto -intentó incorporarse un poco- no quiero pasar por más tratamientos, no van a evitar que me muera, sólo lo retrasarán...

—Bella -la interrumpí- realmente creo que deberías escucharnos. Sólo déjanos explicarte y una vez que lo sepas todo podrás decidir ¿si?

—Papá -Bella miraba a Charlie- ¿podéis dejarnos solos? -le pidió mientras me miraba.

—Claro hija, ¿estás segura? -Charlie no estaba muy conforme con ello, pero podía ver que no iba a negarle nada a su hija en aquel momento.

—Sí papá, estoy segura -le confirmó- por favor.

Todos salieron de la habitación es ese momento. Mi padre me advirtió, sólo para mí, _"no permitas que se agote Edward, está muy débil"_, yo sólo asentí en respuesta.

—¿Qué me he perdido? -preguntó. Echaba tanto de menos ésto, esta sensación de no ser capaz de ocultarle nada...

—No es nada, sólo me recordaba que debes descansar.

—¿No es lo que llevo haciendo los últimos...? espera ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo sedada?

—Dos semanas, Bella.

—Bueno, entonces creo que he descansado bastante ¿no te parece?

Yo sólo pude sonreírle. Acerqué mi mano lentamente a su mejilla, para acariciarla. Tan pronto como la toqué, ella cerró sus ojos y suspiró -No sabes cuánto lo he echado de menos- me confesó. Pasé mis manos por sus párpados, por sus ojeras, acaricié la punta de su nariz para terminar rozando sus labios con mi pulgar.

—Supongo que Ángela te ha entregado la caja ¿verdad? -me preguntó.

—Si, hace tres días, ése es el tiempo que llevo leyendo tus cartas.

—Éste es el motivo por el que le pedí que no te la diese hasta que yo hubiese muerto. Te sientes culpable.

—Si y no, Bella. No me siento culpable del hecho de que estés enferma, tengo claro que yo no he tenido nada que ver en eso. Y sí, me siento culpable, porque si yo hubiese estado aquí, lo habríamos descubierto a tiempo.

—No quiero tu lástima, Edward -me dijo firme.

—No es lástima lo que siento, Bella -le aseguré.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que sientes?

—Amor, Bella, lo que yo siento por ti es amor. Tenías razón Bella. Me fui porque temía herirte. Yo sólo quería una vida normal y feliz para ti -las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos-. No llores, mi Bella. Siempre estaré aquí.

—Yo no -me dijo triste.

—Sí, si te tratas -le contesté.

—¿Una nueva terapia? -me dijo- ¿Qué terapia?

—Cullenterapia -le susurré, sabía que ella entendería a qué me refería.

—No -me contestó seca, y no pude evitar que el dolor que sentía por su negativa se reflejase en mi rostro. Ella no quería estar conmigo-. No podría vivir eternamente sin ti, eso sería peor que morir, créeme, ya lo he vivido.

—¿Y quién te ha dicho que tengas que hacerlo? Me refiero a vivir sin mí.

—No te obligaría a estar conmigo eternamente, Edward. Menuda condena.

—Saca ya los grilletes, quiero empezar a cumplirla ahora mismo -le sonreí-. Bella, yo te amo, siempre lo hice, y siempre lo haré. No volveré a marcharme, te lo juro -acerqué mi cara a la suya, pidiéndole permiso con la mirada, ella se acercó más a mí y yo le dí un pequeño beso-. Mi Bella..., sólo, sólo piénsalo ¿si? Te sacaremos de este hospital y en unos días todo habrá terminado...


	7. Despedidas

**_Hola a todas!_**

**_Llevo tres días intentando subir esto, pero no había manera, porque mi conexión es tan, tan, pero tan lenta que no daba subido el capi a FF... pero por fin lo he conseguido!_**

**_Os dejo con el capítulo 7 de La Caja... tal y como prometí, un capi por semana (no os quejaréis...) y eso que subir este me ha costado lo mío. Ya estoy en mi casa nueva ;), pero no tengo conexión ADSL, solo una móvil y va más lenta que el caballo del malo!_**

**_Prácticamente no puedo ni mirar mi correo electrónico, sé que han llegado reviews y os lo agradezco muchísimo, por favor, que no paren porque me encantan!, prometo contestarlos todos tan pronto disponga de una conexión mejor._**

**_Como sabéis también se me estropeó el ordenador, ahí sigo igual, aún no me lo han devuelto y no sé si habré perdido todo lo que tenía allí (espero que no porque puede darme algo). Intentaré actualizar las demás historias tan pronto como pueda (que será cuando me devuelvan mi ordenador y no tenga que subir desde el notebook de mi chico). Espero que lo comprendáis y que no tengáis ganas de matarme..._**

**_Biquiños_**

**_Noe_**

* * *

Cap. VII – Despedidas

* * *

—_¿Y quién te ha dicho que tengas que hacerlo? Me refiero a vivir sin mí._

—_No te obligaría a estar conmigo eternamente Edward. Menuda condena._

—_Saca ya los grilletes, quiero empezar a cumplirla ahora mismo -le sonreí-. Bella, yo te amo, siempre lo hice, y siempre lo haré. No volveré a marcharme, te lo juro -acerqué mi cara a la suya, pidiéndole permiso con la mirada, ella se acercó más a mí y yo le dí un pequeño beso-. Mi Bella..., sólo, sólo piénsalo ¿si? Te sacaremos de este hospital y en unos días todo habrá terminado..._

* * *

—No puedes decirlo en serio -me dijo.

—Bella, no volveré a perderte. Hay dos formas de hacer ésto. Podemos decirle a Charlie que vas a un hospital en Houston y marcharnos sin hacer ruido o puedo sacarte de aquí por la ventana, y tú sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo, para no regresar nunca más. Lo que no es una opción es dejarte de nuevo, Bella.

—No eres real -susurró llorando.

—Pregúntaselo a tu padre, créeme, él querría que no lo fuese -le contesté sarcástico-. Bella, no llores...

—¿De verdad estás aquí? -preguntó mientras rozaba mis labios con sus dedos.

—Estoy aquí -le confirmé- y no me iré, no sin ti.

—Estoy cansada -me dijo dando un suspiro.

—Duerme, mi vida.

—No quiero dormir, si lo hago puede que no despierte, o quizás sólo despierte para descubrir que ha sido sólo un sueño.

—Seguiré aquí cuando despiertes -le aseguré- ahora duerme Bella. Hablaré con tu padre y Carlisle para organizarlo todo.

—¿Estás seguro? -me preguntó. El que ella viviese o muriese dependía de ello y aún así me permitía a mí elegir, y estoy seguro que respetaría mi decisión, fuese cual fuese.

—Nunca he estado más seguro de algo en toda mi vida Bella. No puedo vivir sin ti, no voy a vivir sin ti -le prometí.

Ella sólo apretó mi mano suavemente y cerró los ojos, tratando de dormir.

—¿Te puedo pedir algo? -me preguntó.

—Lo que quieras amor -le contesté mientras me sentaba a su lado en la cama y le acariciaba la mejilla.

—¿Me cantarías mi nana? ¿Por favor? -pidió con los ojos cerrados.

—Toda la noche, si es eso lo que quieres cielo -y comencé a tararear su canción.

Permanecí recostado a su lado, con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho durante un buen rato. Durante los minutos en los que estuvimos solos me sentí como si no hubiesen pasado dos años, como si aún estuviésemos en su cuarto, con su padre roncando a escasos metros de nosotros. Ella sana y feliz, sin rastro del sufrimiento y el dolor que yo le había producido con mi marcha. Era un hermoso sueño, uno que me hubiera gustado que se hiciese realidad. Bella sana y feliz, de tal forma que su transformación no fuese necesaria, pero lo era. Ella estaba muy enferma y yo soy lo suficientemente egoísta como para no permitir su muerte, aunque eso suponga la pérdida de su alma.

Tras un tiempo que me pareció muy corto, todos volvieron a la habitación. Les hice un gesto con la mano, pidiéndoles silencio y señalando a Bella para que se diesen cuenta de que se había dormido. Con muchísimo cuidado deposité su cabeza en la almohada y le di un suave beso en la frente. Ella sonrió en respuesta.

Los pensamientos de Charlie iban desde mi descaro al haberme permitido besar a su hija hasta una inmensa satisfacción al verla sonreír. Pude ver en su mente cuánto tiempo hacía que no veía una franca sonrisa en el rostro de Bella, y aunque no soportaba que yo fuese la causa de esa alegría, en el fondo, él disfrutaba al ver a su hija feliz después de tanto tiempo.

Me aparté de su lado para reunirme con ellos en una esquina de la habitación.

—Ella vendrá -les anuncié- creo que será mejor que lo preparéis todo para el traslado.

—Espera -dijo Charlie- yo no la he escuchado decir que sí.

—Jefe Swan, yo nunca jugaría con la salud de Bella.

—Tienes razón. Tú preferiste jugar con sus sentimientos. ¿Tienes la más remota idea de lo que ha sufrido Isabella todo este tiempo? -me gritó.

—Lo sé -le contesté-. Lo lamento tanto. Yo, yo... yo me equivoqué. No creí poder volver a verla y preferí que ella fuese feliz. Me equivoqué... pero ahora Bella necesita mi ayuda y no me voy a marchar.

—Papá... -Bella le llamaba desde la cama-, papá, Edward, por favor, no... No discutáis... -parecía estar llorando. Todos nos dirigimos a su lado, ella había comenzado a llorar y se había sentado en la cama, como si tuviese intención de levantarse.

—Bella -le dije- por favor, acuéstate.

—No quiero que discutáis -dijo entre sollozos.

—Perdona, mi niña -le dijo Charlie- prometo no volver a discutir con él. Será como tú quieras Bella. ¿Quieres intentar la nueva terapia?

Bella me miró fijamente, tratando de asegurarse de si ésto es lo que yo quería.

—Sí, papá. Quiero intentarlo -le dijo tendiéndome su mano para que yo la tomara-. Ahora que Edward está aquí, quiero intentarlo.

Charlie miró a mi padre, esperando que él le dijese que había que hacer a continuación.

—No te preocupes por nada Charlie -Carlisle trataba de tranquilizarlo- yo arreglaré todo el tema del traslado. Déjalo en mis manos.

—En cuánto tengas todo listo, avísame. Necesitaré un día para dejarlo todo arreglado e ir con Bella -dijo Charlie. Yo miré a Bella, su padre no podía venir con nosotros, ella pareció entenderme.

—No papá. Tú te quedarás aquí. Ya has perdido las vacaciones de varios años por mi culpa. Estaré bien -le dijo.

—Bella... -pero no pudo continuar, ya que Bella le interrumpió.

—No papá. Iré sólo yo, o no iré. No permitiré que pierdas tu trabajo por mi culpa -Charlie soltó un largo suspiro.

—Está bien Bella... -se rindió- ¡Eres tan cabezota!.

—Gracias, papá -le sonrió.

Bella se recostó de nuevo y poco a poco la fue venciendo el sueño. Charlie me hizo un gesto con la mano para que saliese con él de la habitación.

—Supongo que tengo que agradecerte que haya aceptado el nuevo tratamiento. Por esa parte, gracias, Edward.

—De nada, Jefe Swan -le contesté.

—Pero escúchame bien. Si le haces daño, si mi hija vuelve a derramar una sola lágrima por ti, me aseguraré de que te arrepientas de haber nacido.

—Nunca volveré a herir a Bella -le aseguré- creí estar haciendo lo mejor, no sólo para mí, para los dos. Pero me equivoqué, y yo también sufrí por mi error. No volveré a cometerlo. Se lo aseguro.

—Más te vale, porque estoy poniendo en tus manos y las de tu familia a mi bien más preciado.

—Antes moriría que volver a herirla. Se lo juro.

Charlie se marchó dejándome en el pasillo. Seguía enfadado conmigo, lo cual era lógico, pero el iba a poner el bienestar de Bella por encima de todo, aunque eso significase el tener que aguantarme. Volví a entrar en la habitación. Bella seguí durmiendo en la estrecha cama de hospital, pero ahora podía ver en su rostro un gesto distinto, parecía más feliz, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

Me senté en la butaca que había al lado de la cama, preparándome para pasar toda la noche velando su sueño. Mis padres se habían marchado al igual que mis hermanos. Me habían pedido que fuese con ellos a casa, pero no podía dejar a Bella sola, así que decidí quedarme.

Después de un par de horas de descanso tranquilo, Bella empezó a hablar en sueños. Al principio parecía ser un sueño feliz, ella me llamaba y reía, pero poco a poco fue cambiando su expresión a una más seria, triste. —No por favor, no... -murmuraba. No lo pude soportar, no podía quedarme quieto viendo como ella sufría, aunque fuese en sueños. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé con cuidado para no quitarle el gotero ni ninguno de los cables que la conectaban a todos esos aparatos que registraban sus constantes vitales. Me senté en la cama y la sujeté como a una niña pequeña, acariciando su mejilla. Intenté calmarla tarareando su nana, pero nada parecía funcionar, así que decidí despertarla.

—¡Shhh! Bella -la llamé acariciando su pelo-. Cariño, ya está, sólo es un sueño, tranquila...

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y me miraba sorprendida.

—Realmente estás aquí -dijo suspirando.

—Te dije que no me marcharía, no sin ti -le sonreí- ahora sigue durmiendo, amor.

—No te vayas -me pidió.

—Nunca Bella -le prometí- jamás volveré a dejarte.

Ella agarró mi camisa con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz, era como si quisiese asegurarse de que se despertaría si yo intentaba levantarme. Yo la abracé más fuerte y la recosté con su espalda contra mi pecho, mi barbilla se apoyaba en su cabeza y ella escondía su rostro en la curva de mi cuello, inhalando con fuerza.

—Lo echaba de menos -me dijo.

—¿Qué echabas de menos? -le pregunté.

—Todo -contestó-. Tu olor, tu tacto, incluso el frío de tu piel. Te eché mucho de menos, Edward.

—Y yo a ti, amor. Ahora duerme.

Su respiración fue acompasándose poco a poco hasta ser pausada y rítmica. Ella se había dormido en mis brazos y no parecía tener la intención de permitir que me moviese ni un solo milímetro. Por suerte, eso no era una necesidad para mí. Me pasé el resto de la noche apoyado en el cabecero de la incómoda cama, con su cuerpo recostado contra el mío, acariciando su pelo y susurrándole su nana cada vez que las pesadillas amenazaban con volver. Cada dos horas, más o menos, aparecía una enfermera para comprobar las lecturas de todos los aparatos a los que Bella estaba conectada. Yo fingía dormir también para que no intentasen que me moviera. Sabía que Bella no me lo permitiría. Afortunadamente, no necesito dormir, porque, de no ser así, ésta hubiese sido la peor noche de mi vida.

Cada pocos minutos Bella volvía a protestar, a gemir o a llorar en sueños, por lo que me pasé la noche intentando calmarla con mis caricias y mi voz. El amanecer llegó, y con la luz del día pareció llegar también algo de paz a Bella. Ya parecía mucho más tranquila, no hablaba en sueños ni se retorcía entre mis brazos.

Bella siguió durmiendo durante unas cuantas horas más, sin moverse. Eso estaba empezando a preocuparme ya que sabía que estaría agarrotada cuando se despertase. Eran casi las once de la mañana cuando decidió que era el momento de abrir los ojos. Fue desperezándose como una gatita en mi regazo.

—Buenos días, amor -le susurré. Ella me miró y me sonrió.

—Sigues aquí -afirmó.

—Nunca vuelvas a dudarlo. Siempre estaré aquí para ti, Bella -le prometí dándole un pequeño beso-. En un rato vendrá Carlisle y te sacaremos de aquí. ¿Dispuesta?

—No -contestó. Sé que no fui capaz de controlar el gesto de mi cara, y ella debió ver el miedo reflejado en ella.

—¿Te has echado atrás? -los humanos cambiaban de opinión tan fácilmente...

—No, pero estoy muerta de miedo -me dijo.

—Bella, no puedo prometerte que no sufrirás, pero si puedo jurarte que yo estaré ahí contigo, cada segundo, a tu lado. No te dejaré sola y cuando todo termine podremos estar juntos...

—Lo sé, y eso es lo que me hace no cambiar de opinión, a pesar del miedo que siento.

—Me gustaría poder hacer algo más, de verdad Bella, para evitar que tuvieses que sufrir.

—Lo sé -me dijo- no importa. Tres días ¿no? Después de todos estos meses de tratamientos, creo que podré soportar tres días. Está bien -dijo acariciándome- ¿Tú estás seguro de ésto?

—Nunca he estado más seguro de nada en mi vida, Bella -le aseguré-. Me gustaría que no tuviese que ser así, pero si es la única forma, estoy dispuesto.

Permanecimos abrazados y en silencio un buen rato. No le dije nada más, me limitaba a acariciarla. Bella tampoco hablaba, sólo suspiraba de vez en cuando.

—Edward... -me llamó.

—Dime, cielo.

—¿Vas a hacerlo tú? -me preguntó.

—No sé si seré capaz Bella. Creo que sería mejor que lo hiciese Carlisle. Es más seguro.

—No quiero que lo haga Carlisle -me dijo seria-. Quiero que seas tú. Sé que puede parecer una tontería, pero realmente no querría que nadie más lo hiciese. ¿Puedes entenderlo? Necesito saber que realmente estás de acuerdo con ésto y es la única forma que se me ocurre. Sé que jamás harías algo que no te pareciese correcto.

—Bella, no se trata de eso, créeme. Sólo tengo miedo de no ser capaz de detenerme.

—Yo confío en ti -y realmente podía ver la confianza reflejada en sus ojos- ¿podrías al menos intentarlo?

—Está bien -me rendí- pero tendrás que darme algo a cambio -le miré arqueando una ceja- por el esfuerzo...

—¿Tanto te cuesta?

—No, Bella, no me malinterpretes. No hay cosa que desee más que poder estar contigo el resto de la eternidad. Pero no me parece justo que sólo yo tenga que hacer algo que teme... Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

—Me das miedo -dijo con una sonrisa.

—Ya era hora -le contesté sarcástico.


	8. Despedidas 2ª parte

**_Hola a todas!_**

**_Bueno, sigo cumpliendo con mi promesa. Un capi por semana, aunque sea sólo en esta historia... Sigo teniendo problemas con mi conexión de internet, que va más lenta que el caballo del malo, así que no he podido agradeceros una por una vuestros comentarios y alertas. _**

_**Quiero dar las gracias a astridnatica, vivi S R, karla-cullen-hale, Sisi bunny y Angie Masen (por cierto, cielo, hace mucho que no hablamos...) por sus comentarios. Muchas gracias también a todas las chicas que habéis añadido la historia a vuestras alertas y favoritos. Sois geniales.**_

_**Luly, te echo mucho de menos, estoy deseando que dejemos de tener problemas con la puñetera conexión y podamos hablar como solemos hacerlo. Biquiños, nena...**_

_**Sin más, os dejo con el capi de hoy.**_

_**Moitos biquiños (o lo que es lo mismo, muchos besitos...)**_

_**Noe**_

* * *

Cap. VIII – Despedidas (2ª parte)

* * *

—_Edward... -me llamó._

—_Dime, cielo._

—_¿Vas a hacerlo tú? -me preguntó._

—_No sé si seré capaz Bella. Creo que sería mejor que lo hiciese Carlisle. Es más seguro._

—_No quiero que lo haga Carlisle -me dijo seria-. Quiero que seas tú. Sé que puede parecer una tontería, pero realmente no querría que nadie más lo hiciese. ¿Puedes entenderlo? Necesito saber que realmente estás de acuerdo con ésto y es la única forma que se me ocurre. Sé que jamás harías algo que no te pareciese correcto._

—_Bella, no se trata de eso, créeme. Sólo tengo miedo de no ser capaz de detenerme._

—_Yo confío en ti -y realmente podía ver la confianza reflejada en sus ojos- ¿podrías al menos intentarlo?_

—_Está bien -me rendí- pero tendrás que darme algo a cambio -le miré arqueando una ceja- por el esfuerzo..._

—_¿Tanto te cuesta?_

—_No, Bella, no me malinterpretes. No hay cosa que desee más que poder estar contigo el resto de la eternidad. Pero no me parece justo que sólo yo tenga que hacer algo que teme... Ya se me ocurrirá algo. _

—_Me das miedo -dijo con una sonrisa._

—_Ya era hora -le contesté sarcástico._

* * *

—¿Qué le diremos a Charlie?

—No lo sé Bella, realmente no lo sé. Sería mejor que no volvieras a ver a tus padres y a tus amigos, pero sé que te resultará difícil, así que iremos viendo ¿te parece?.

—Si. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

—Ahora mismo Carlisle está en el despacho del Dr. Gerandy, firmando tu alta. Probablemente en una hora más o menos. Ya he llamado a Charlie, viene hacia aquí con tus cosas.

—Gracias -me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¿estás seguro Edward? No soportaría que te arrepintieras después.

—Sólo podría arrepentirme de no hacerlo, cielo. Te lo juro -la besé suavemente, tratando de demostrarle en ese simple roce cuánto la amo.

Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron en un agradable silencio. Era un silencio cómodo, cómplice. No necesitábamos llenarlo con comentarios banales, vacíos, porque nuestro silencio decía más que cualquier frase. Estar a su lado, sintiendo el roce de su piel en la mía, respirando el mismo aire era suficiente para mí. Podría pasar así el resto de la eternidad. Sólo necesitaba sentirla a mi lado.

Cuando Carlisle y Charlie entraron en la habitación nos encontraron recostados en la estrecha cama de hospital, con nuestras manos unidas, mirándonos a los ojos, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Yo podía ver en esos profundos ojos castaños todos los sentimientos de Bella y estaba seguro que, en ese momento, ella podía percibir en los míos el inmenso amor que sentía por ella. Un amor que duraría para siempre, en el más auténtico sentido de la palabra. Un para siempre que duraría años, siglos, milenios. Le acaricié la mejilla y ella me devolvió el gesto acariciando mis labios, en cuanto sentí sus dedos sobre mi boca, los besé.

—Te amo -le juré- siempre te amaré Bella, pase lo que pase.

Ella sólo me sonrió y se giró para ver a su padre, que traía una pequeña bolsa de ropa para Bella. Charlie estaba repasando mentalmente todo lo que había metido en la bolsa. La mayor parte eran pijamas, sólo había traído un par de pantalones y una camiseta y se había olvidado los zapatos. Por lo menos se había acordado de su bolsa de aseo. No podía decirle nada, en primer lugar porque no podría explicarle cómo sabía lo que él había metido en la bolsa y en segundo lugar porque no tenía sentido pedirle que trajera toda su ropa. Se suponía que Bella iba a trasladarse a otro hospital, ¿para qué iba a necesitar allí ropa de calle? Bueno, Alice se lo pasaría bien comprando ropa nueva para Bella.

—Hola papá -dijo Bella sonriente. Charlie le devolvió la sonrisa, más que complacido de ver a su hija sonriendo de nuevo- ¿me has traído algo de ropa? Tengo unas ganas enormes de salir de aquí.

—Claro, Bells -Charlie apoyó la bolsa a los pies de la cama-, también te traje tu bolsa de aseo, supuse que querrías ducharte.

—No hay nada que desee más -le contestó mi dulce niña-, pero la verdad me siento sin fuerzas para hacerlo sola. Si hubiese venido Sue contigo...

—¡Y para qué estoy yo aquí! -dijo Alice entusiasmada asomando su cara tras la puerta de la habitación-, me "imaginé" lo que querrías y decidí venir a ayudarte -Alice entró en la habitación con una bolsa en las manos-. Vamos, terminaremos pronto -le dijo.

Una vez que Bella y Alice habían entrado en el baño, Charlie se giró para hablar con mi padre.

—¿Cuándo llegará la ambulancia que trasladará a Bella? -podía ver la preocupación de Charlie, quería saber quien iría con Bella, quería asegurarse que no estaría sola.

—Bueno Charlie, teniendo en cuenta que todos viajaremos con ella, hemos pensado que sería mejor ir en avión, será menos cansado para ella que un viaje por carretera.

—¿Todos? -preguntó Charlie sorprendido.

—Charlie, la razón de escoger ese hospital es porque yo comenzaré a trabajar allí, y aunque oncología no es mi campo, podré seguir el caso de Bella. Además, así ella tendrá mucha compañía, estoy segura que los chicos no la dejarán ni a sol ni a sombra _"sobre todo los primeros días cuando quiera morder todo lo que se le ponga __por delante" _-ese último pensamiento sólo para mí fue duro, aún a pesar de estar total y absolutamente seguro de seguir adelante, ya que no podría vivir sin ella, seguía resultándome difícil pensar en todo lo que le iba a arrebatar, todo lo que iba a tener que dejar atrás. Me prometí a mi mismo que trataría de hacerla feliz todos y cada uno de los días de nuestra vida juntos para compensarla por todo el dolor que le había causado.

—¿Os vais hoy?

—Aún no lo hemos decidido Jefe Swan -le contesté yo-, queríamos que Bella tomase esa decisión, pero será pronto, cuanto antes comience el tratamiento, mejor. Le avisaremos, no se preocupe por nada.

—Gracias -Charlie parecía realmente agradecido. En ese momento las chicas salieron del baño. Bella llevaba puesto unos vaqueros y una camiseta azul. Alice no había podido evitarlo y en lugar de las deportivas que Bella solía utilizar le trajo unas bailarinas de color negro.

—Lista para irme -dijo una entusiasmada Bella-. Estoy deseando dejar este maldito hospital... -Alice le sonrió sin soltarle la mano ni un sólo momento- al menos por unas horas respiraré libertad -yo le sonreí.

Charlie se acercó a ella. La abrazó con fuerza, parecía como si algo en su interior le dijese que no le quedaban muchas ocasiones para hacerlo.

—Papá -susurró Bella-, me estás ahogando.

—Disculpa, mi niña -le dijo Charlie- me resulta tan difícil ver cómo te vas y saber que yo me quedaré aquí, que no podré apoyarte como me gustaría...

—Lo sé, papá -Bella trataba de consolarle-. Estaré bien, ellos me cuidarán bien. Te llamaré antes de marcharnos para que puedas venir a despedirme, te lo prometo.

—Está bien pequeña. Si me necesitas, sólo dilo, estaré a tu lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos -volvió a abrazarla.

—Papá... Seguro que te esperan en comisaria. Ve y no te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien.

Charlie se giró hacia Carlisle y le tendió la mano.

—Gracias Carlisle, nunca podré agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por mi hija. Muchísimas gracias -dijo dándole un fuerte apretón-. Alice, pequeña Alice... Dime que estarás ahí para mi niña.

—No la dejaré ni a sol ni a sombra, Charlie -mi hermana le dio un fuerte abrazo-. No te preocupes, la cuidaremos bien.

El Jefe Swan se giró para hablarme. Pude ver en su mente que dudada entre recriminarme mi actitud durante los dos últimos años o agradecerme lo que había hecho en este último día.

—Recuerda lo que te dije muchacho -me amenazaba con un dedo frente a mi cara-, hiérela de nuevo y te arrepentirás -dicho ésto me tendió la mano, la cual yo estreché sin dudar-, gracias por convencerla.

—De nada, Jefe Swan -le contesté.

—Charlie, -me dijo- lo de Jefe Swan suena demasiado formal -de esta forma me decía que aceptaba mi vuelta aunque tuviera sus dudas.

—Claro, Charlie -Bella nos miraba embelesada, lo que daría por saber lo que pasaba por esa cabecita en este momento.

—Ve, papá -le dijo Bella- llegarás tarde -volvió a abrazarlo-. Deja que Sue te cuide o morirás de hambre...

—Está bien... No te preocupes -Charlie rió- a veces pareces ser tú la madre y no al revés.

—Te quiero -la voz de Bella parecía quebrarse.

—Y yo a ti pequeña -Charlie le dio un tierno beso en la frente-, haz caso a lo que te diga Carlisle.

—Lo haré -le aseguró-, no te preocupes.

Bella se quedó de pie, mirando la puerta por la que había salido su padre. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé por la cintura apoyando su espalda en mi pecho. Mi mano subió hasta su cara y con suavidad la giré para que me mirase.

—Todo irá bien, Bella -le prometí. Ella me sonrió y levantó su mano hasta acariciar mi mejilla. Se giró y enterró su cara en mi pecho, sollozando. Notaba sus cálidas lágrimas empapar mi camisa, podía sentir su pequeño cuerpo temblar-. Todo irá bien, amor.

Quería tranquilizarla. No quería verla triste, además estaba a punto de recibir una visita. Unos segundo más tarde pudimos oír unos golpecitos en la puerta, que se abrió poco a poco para dejarnos ver a Ángela.

—¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó. Estaba preocupada por la reacción de Bella. Tenía miedo de que se enfadara con ella por haberme dado la caja antes de que ella muriese-. Tu padre me llamó para decirme que estabas despierta y que te ibas a Houston a probar un nuevo tratamiento. No quería que te fueras sin despedirme de ti.

—Claro Ángela, pasa -le pedí yo.

—Ho... hola, Edward -me contestó tímida.

—Quería darte las gracias Ángela -le dije- no sabes cuanto te agradezco que me buscaras. Que me dieras la oportunidad de volver a tiempo. No sé cómo agradecértelo.

—Ya lo has hecho -me aseguró- volviendo, ayudando a Bella -Ángela sonrío y miró a mi niña- ¿Cuántas veces te dije que él te quería? "No Ángela, si me quisiera no se habría ido". No quiero ser repetitiva pero, TE LO DIJE.

Alice y mi padre no podían reprimir las risas. _"Parece tan adivina como yo, por cierto, tengo todo listo para esa sorpresita, hermano"_ pensó Alice haciéndome reír a mí también. Sin embargo Bella permanecía seria, mirando a su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos. Se soltó de mi abrazo y corrió hacia Ángela.

—Gracias Ang -Bella lloraba- gracias por devolvérmelo, gracias por no haberme hecho caso. Muchísimas gracias.

—Está bien -le dijo Ángela dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda-, ahora sólo piensa en curarte ¿si?.

—Claro, ahora lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas -le aseguró.

—Tengo que marcharme, he de volver a Seattle, tengo clase en un par de horas y sabes que no me gusta correr en el coche -Bella volvió a abrazarla.

—Dale un beso a Ben y agradecele de mi parte por ser tan buen amigo.

—Claro, llámanos y escríbenos, y cuando vuelvas seremos los primeros en la fila para abrazarte -a Ángela también le costaba reprimir las lágrimas-. Adiós Bella -ella se dirigió a nosotros asintiendo- Dr. Cullen, Alice, Edward...

—Gracias de nuevo, Ángela.

—De nada -me dijo-, nos vemos pronto Bella -y salió de la habitación. Bella rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.

—¿Qué pasa amor? -le pregunté abrazándola de nuevo.

—Lo siento -me dijo entre sollozos- es sólo que me resulta duro despedirme de ellos así, cuando sé que probablemente no volveré a verlos.

—Lo sé -le dije-, lo siento cielo. No quiero que estés triste amor. Tengo una sorpresa para ti -me atreví a decirle después de que Alice me confirmase que todo estaba listo.

—¿Una sorpresa? -preguntó- Edward, sabes que no me gusta que gastes dinero en mí.

—No he gastado ni un centavo -le aseguré- ¿nos vamos?.

—Claro -se veía entusiasmada por salir de aquel hospital. Cada persona que encontramos por el camino se despedían cariñosamente de Bella, deseándole una pronta recuperación.

Cuando llegamos al coche la ayudé a entrar en él y le abroché el cinturón de seguridad. Me dirigí al asiento del conductor y la miré.

—¿A dónde me llevas? -preguntó curiosa.

—Es una sorpresa -le contesté sacando de la guantera un pañuelo negro-.¿Te importa si te tapo los ojos? -le pregunté.

—¿Es necesario?

—No, pero me gustaría que te lo pusieras. No quiero que veas a dónde vamos aún.

—Está bien... -asintió suspirando.

—Te gustará -le prometí y arranqué el coche.

Salí del pueblo y me dirigí a nuestro prado. Cuando llegué al final de la carretera aparqué y me bajé del coche. Abrí su puerta y la ayudé a salir.

—¿Ya puedo quitármelo? -preguntó tocándose los ojos cubiertos por el pañuelo.

—No -le contesté mientras la cogía en mis brazos y echaba a correr.

—¿A dónde me llevas, Edward? -dijo sonriendo.

—Si te lo dijera no sería una sorpresa. No tengas prisa, pequeña impaciente.

Alice me había asegurado que hoy saldría el sol, al menos durante unos minutos, y yo quería llegar a nuestro prado para ese momento. Cuando llegamos al prado pude ver que mi hermana lo había preparado todo tal y como había decidido. Alice y mis hermanos habían preparado un pequeño cenador, parecido al que había en nuestro baile, en un rincón habían puesto una pequeña mesa con un equipo de música. Dejé a Bella en medio del cenador. El techo estaba abierto, solo cubierto por tela ligera que no impedía que los rayos del sol se filtrasen.

—Espera aquí -le dije- ahora vuelvo -sólo me alejé de ella unos metros para poner un poco de música cuando la oí.

—¡Edward! -salí corriendo a su lado.

—Estoy aquí amor -le dije quitándole la venda.

Pasaron dos cosas en ese preciso momento. El sol comenzó a brillar sobre nuestras cabezas y la música comenzó a sonar.

—Me concede el honor, Srta. Swan... -le pedí. Bella no dijo nada, solo tomó mi mano y sonrió. La acerqué a mí y la levanté para ponerla sobre mis pies, como había hecho en el baile. Bella reía.

—¿Estoy cumpliendo tus sueños? -le pregunté mientras bailábamos.

—No todos -respondió mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas.

—Cierto -le confirmé- falta uno por cumplir.

Sujeté a Bella por la cintura y la atraje más a mí. Su corazón latía acelerado. Ella pasó sus brazos sobre mis hombros, enterrando su manos en mi pelo, acercándome a ella. Al principio sólo fue un roce, un suave y tierno roce, como besar los pétalos de una rosa, ése era exactamente su tacto. Sus labios eran suaves, sedosos. Un primer beso lento y tímido fue dejando paso a otro, más demandante, más hambriento, más voraz. Mi boca se movía sobre la suya, sus labios se abrían dejando escapar su embriagador aliento y cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron me di cuenta que había vuelto a casa. Ella era mi hogar.

—Te amo -le dije entre jadeos.

—Y yo a ti -su corazón martilleaba, sus ojos volvían a brillar y a sus mejillas parecía haber vuelto el color, estaba sonrojada.

Seguí bailando con ella entre mis brazos, estrechándola contra mi pecho. Giramos, reímos, nos besamos. Durante un par de horas nos olvidamos del pasado, del dolor, de su enfermedad, durante un par de horas sólo fuimos Edward y Bella, como si el resto del mundo no existiera.

—Mi vida -la llamé- creo que deberíamos ir a casa.

—Lo sé -me contestó-, es solo que todo aquí es perfecto. No necesito nada más -me dijo-, podría morir ahora mismo y lo haría feliz.

—No lo digas ni en broma Bella -la abracé aún más fuerte-, aún nos quedan muchas cosas por hacer, muchas cosas por ver, y lo haremos juntos.


	9. Perdóname

**_Hola a todas! _**

**_Bueno, aquí sigo, desesperada, porque después de casi un mes sigo sin conexión a internet. Aún así, logro "mangarle" a mi hermanito la conexión para poder subir hoy. Nuevo capi de La Caja... espero que os guste._**

**_Muchas gracias a: astridnatica, Solchizz, vivi SR, alma cullen, Angie Cullen Hale, Stefanni Hale, Sisi bunny y Angie Masen por vuestros reviews. Me hacen muchísima ilusión y lamento no poder contestarlos personalmente (espero hacerlo en cuanto tenga conexión). Muchas gracias a las nuevas alertas y favoritos, me alegra mucho ver que esta historia está gustando._**

**_Bueno, os dejo con el capi, y espero vuestros reviews, por fi... apretad el botoncito y dejadme vuestra opinión, todas son muy valiosas para mí._**

_**Biquiños**_

_**Noe**_

Cap. IX – Perdóname.

* * *

—_No lo digas ni en broma Bella -la abracé aún más fuerte-, aún nos quedan muchas cosas por hacer, muchas cosas por ver, y lo haremos juntos._

* * *

—Bella... -ella me miró, esperando a que hablase-, necesito decirte algo -el ritmo de su corazón se aceleró hasta latir desbocado.

—Si te arrepientes..., lo entiendo -me dijo.

—Por Dios, Bella... Volver a ti es lo único de lo que no me arrepiento -empecé-. Yo quiero pedirte que me perdones. Sé que no lo merezco, sé que te he hecho muchísimo daño, pero necesito que sepas por qué lo hice. Te amo Bella, y odio arrebatarte la posibilidad de llevar una vida normal. Veo sufrir cada día a Rose y a Esme por no poder ser lo que desean, madres, solo por ser lo que somos. Yo no quería verte sufrir a ti, todos y cada uno de los días de la eternidad por aquello que yo jamás podría darte. No podría soportar ver como te arrepentías de tu decisión, sin poder volver atrás en el tiempo. Te amo, Bella, y prefiero sufrir yo mil infiernos que verte a ti derramar una sola lágrima.

—Lo único que necesito para ser feliz eres tú -me dijo-, si tú estás conmigo estoy completa. No necesito nada más, no quiero nada más.

—¿Podrás perdonarme alguna vez Bella? -le pregunté.

—Te perdoné el mismo día que te fuiste Edward -una tonta sonrisa se extendió por mi cara-. Nunca pude odiarte, ni aún proponiéndomelo. Siempre te he amado y siempre lo haré.

—¿Eternamente? -quise saber.

—Eternamente -me aseguró.

—Entonces no te importará ésto -le dije mientras clavaba una rodilla en el suelo. Ella me miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par-. Isabella Marie Swan, prometo amarte todos y cada uno de los días de mi vida, prometo permanecer a tu lado todos y cada uno de los segundos de la eternidad. Prometo hacerte feliz por siempre. ¿Me concederías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

La cara de Bella era un poema. Una mezcla entre confusión, nerviosismo, alegría... Abrió los ojos aún más si es posible en el momento en el que me vio quitar del bolsillo la pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro que guardaba uno de mis mayores tesoros. El anillo que mi padre le había dado a mi madre -mis verdaderos y muy humanos padres- el día en que se prometieron. Este anillo era una de las pocas cosas que yo conservaba de mi vida humana. Recordaba perfectamente el día en el que mi madre, Elisabeth, me había hablado de este momento, cuando me explicó que un día llegaría a mi vida la mujer perfecta para mí, y que cuando llegara ese día debía asegurarme de que no se marchara o no podría ser realmente feliz jamás. Durante los dos años que estuve alejado de Bella pude comprobar que mi madre tenía razón. Yo jamás sería feliz lejos de ella, ella jamás sería feliz sin mí. Eramos dos mitades destinadas a formar un todo.

Abrí la cajita para que Bella pudiese ver el delicado anillo. Era un óvalo perfecto formado por una red de hilos de oro en los que se engarzaban cientos de minúsculos diamantes, la fina banda que lo ceñía era de oro amarillo. Bella estiró los dedos para acariciarlo, como con miedo de tocarlo, y yo cerré la caja, atrapando su dedo dentro. Los dos nos reímos.

—¿Y bien? -le pregunté.

—¿En serio? -me respondió.

—Bella, estoy dispuesto a transformarte para vivir junto a ti el resto de la eternidad ¿por qué crees que no lo digo en serio?

—No lo sé Edward, soy tan poca cosa para ti...

—No hay nadie mejor para mí que tú. Tú eres mi motivo para seguir viviendo. Tú eres la luz que ilumina mi mundo, Bella. Eres mi única razón para existir.

—Sólo haces ésto por lástima ¿verdad? Sientes lástima...

—¡No! Te he pedido que seas mi esposa porque es lo que más deseo Bella, pero si tú no quieres lo entiendo. No quiero que te sientas obligada... -le dije mientras me levantaba y guardaba la cajita de nuevo en mi bolsillo. Ella estiró su mano hacia mí y yo la miré confuso.

—No pretenderás que me ponga yo el anillo ¿verdad? -me dijo mirándome divertida-. Tendrá que acabar lo que ha empezado Sr. Cullen -sin dudarlo ni un segundo quité el anillo de la caja, tomé su mano suavemente y lo deslicé en su dedo, besándolo después.

—Te amo Bella -le dije abrazándola- no sabes lo feliz que me acabas de hacer... -y la besé, la besé con amor, con adoración, con deseo. Después de un largo e increíble beso, me separé lo justo para poder susurrar en su boca- Tenemos que irnos, futura Sra. Cullen. Nos están esperando.

—¿Ya lo sabían? -me preguntó.

—Alice sabía que quería proponértelo, pero no había visto que ibas a contestar. Supongo que una vez que lo has decidido ella ya lo habrá visto, y estoy completamente seguro de que no ha podido esperar ni un segundo para contárselo a todos -Bella enrojeció de repente- ¿Qué pasa amor?

—Me da mucha vergüenza Edward, volver a casa y que todos lo sepan... sobre todo Emmett. ¿Sabes que hará cualquier cosa para avergonzarme, verdad? -sacudí mi cabeza, sonriendo.

—Mi dulce Bella, ésa es una de las cosas que más echaré de menos -le confesé.

—¿Avergonzarme? -preguntó.

—No, ver ese adorable color formarse en tus mejillas -acuné su cara con mis manos-, eres hermosa -y la besé de nuevo. Era como mi droga, un beso pedía otro y otro y otro, esta necesidad no parecía disminuir sino todo lo contrario. Cuanto más cerca me encontraba, cuanto más la besaba, más cerca quería estar, más deseaba tenerla en mis brazos y jamas dejarla salir de ellos. Lo quería todo-. Bella -susurré- es mejor que nos vayamos, amor -y la tomé en brazos para salir corriendo en dirección al coche.

Bella estaba en el asiento del copiloto, mirando por la ventanilla, sin decir nada.

—¿En que piensas? -le pregunté- sabes que odio no saberlo.

—Pienso en como puede cambiar todo en un momento -me dijo-, hace dos días estaba en el hospital, sedada para evitar mis dolores y esperando la muerte -un escalofrío me recorrió-. Y ahora, aquí estoy -suspiró- prometida al amor de mi vida, dispuesta a compartir la eternidad con él...

De repente, al doblar la curva, nos encontramos con un lobo en mitad de la carretera. Tuve que pegar un volantazo para esquivarlo y el coche se salió de la calzada, acabando en la cuneta. Me giré frenético hacia Bella.

—¿Estás bien? -le pregunté nervioso- ¿te has hecho daño? -sólo podía revisarla, tocaba sus brazos, su cara- ¿Estás bien?

—Si, tranquilo, sólo ha sido el susto...

De entre los árboles que bordeaban la carretera surgió una figura. Un hombre. Jacob Black.

Bajé del coche furioso. Lo tenía ante mí, con una sardónica sonrisa pintada en su estúpida cara. Por su mente dejaba pasar todos los buenos momentos que había vivido con Bella. Cada abrazo, cada beso, cada sonrisa.

—¡Para ya! -le grité.

—¿Qué? ¿No te gusta lo que ves? -dijo intentando ponerme celoso.

—Sólo veo a dos amigos compartir tiempo juntos Jacob. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -le pregunté furioso.

—Hablar contigo, no, desde luego. Estoy aquí para charlar con Bella -dijo mirando sobre mi hombro. No me había dado cuenta de que Bella se había bajado del coche y ya casi estaba a nuestro lado-. Hola Bells...

—Hola Jacob -Bella parecía temerosa, ¿le tenía miedo?-. Sé lo que estás pensando -le dijo- y no tienes ningún derecho...

—¿Tienes la más remota idea de lo que estás a punto de hacer? -le escupió el lobo-. Sabes lo que pasará Bella. No tienes que hacerlo, yo estaré a tu lado, luchando. Sé que podrás superarlo Bella. Sólo tienes que querer, yo te ayudaré... _"¿A ésto has venido? ¿A matarla antes?"_

—No lo entiendes Jacob -le contestó ella-. No hago esto por mi enfermedad -yo la miraba embelesado-. Lo hago porque quiero estar con él. Siempre lo quise, nunca lo olvidé y tú lo sabes Jake. Jamás te engañé. Y si él no me quisiera, si él no me amara de la misma forma que yo a él, yo no aceptaría ésto. No aceptaría jamás que me transformase para no morir, Jake. Una eternidad no tiene sentido sin él.

—Bella... -Jacob temblaba de pies a cabeza. Ella se acercó un poco a él...

—Bella, amor -le pedí-, no te acerques ahora, podría herirte...

—Jake no me hará daño, Edward, lo sé -ella se acercó aún más a él, hasta abrazarlo por la cintura.

—Jake -le susurró-. Yo te quiero, sabes que eres parte de mi familia, mi mejor amigo. Me duele herirte, pero ésta es la verdad y yo jamás te la oculté. Es una de las decisiones más duras que he tomado en toda mi vida. No voy a cambiarla, Jake, por nadie. Ésto es lo que quiero, quiero estar con él. Por favor Jake, no me lo pongas más difícil -Jacob la sujetó por los antebrazos y lentamente fue bajando por ellos hasta sostener las manos de Bella en las suyas. En el momento en el que Jake vio el anillo, un gesto de dolor atravesó su rostro y miró a Bella a los ojos, interrogándola con la mirada-. Si, Jake, es exactamente lo que estás pensando -¿cómo podía saber ella lo que estaba pensando? ¿Tan bien se conocían como para no necesitar palabras? Una punzada de celos me recorrió.

—Bells, ésto es una locura -le dijo el perro.

—¿Cuándo no ha sido mi vida una locura Jacob? Estoy enamorada de un vampiro -oírselo decir hacía que mi corazón saltara como intentando latir de nuevo por ella- y mi mejor amigo es un licántropo. ¿Cuándo ha sido mi vida normal? Jake, por favor, te lo ruego, trata de comprenderlo...

—¿Cuándo? -le preguntó Jacob.

—No lo sé, Jacob -le contestó Bella-, pronto.

—Sólo quiero que entiendas que no tienes por qué hacerlo, quiero que entiendas que tienes más opciones. Yo soy una opción Bella. Quiero que me elijas a mí y no a él, aunque sé que es difícil. Sólo piénsalo, por favor. No tires tú vida por la borda sin pensar, no tomes una decisión de la que te podrás arrepentir toda la eternidad Bella. La eternidad es mucho tiempo... -Bella asintió sin levantar la mirada del suelo-. Te quiero Bells -le dijo mientras levantaba su cara sujetándola por el mentón para darle un beso en la frente-. Recuérdalo siempre.

—Yo también te quiero Jake -le confesó Bella-, pero no como tú quisieras. Sabes que eres muy importante para mí.

—Lo sé -volvió a abrazarla-, te quiero pequeña... -dijo mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos un poco más fuerte-. Adiós -y salió corriendo hacia el bosque.

Bella se quedó allí de pie, mirando el lugar por donde su amigo se había marchado. Me acerqué a ella y la rodeé con mis brazos.

—Vamos -le dije-, volvamos a casa.

Bella se había quedado estática. Parecía no poder mover ni un sólo músculo. Miraba hacia el bosque con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Bella, amor -le rogué-, por favor, vamos...

Al ver que no se movía, la cogí en brazos y la llevé hasta el coche. La acomodé en su asiento y le abroché el cinturón de seguridad. Subí al coche lo más rápido que pude y arranqué.

—¿Bella? -la llamé- ¿Amor? Por favor, contéstame -ella me miró con lágrimas en los ojos-. Cielo, no, por favor, no llores -¡Maldito perro! Hace apenas unos minutos ella era feliz ¿Por qué tuvo que inmiscuirse? Le aseguré en el hospital que sería lo que ella quisiese. ¿Cree que le haría ésto en contra de su voluntad?

—Haces ésto por lástima ¿Verdad? -ella ni siquiera me miraba, tenía la vista perdida en algún punto del bosque.

—¡No! ¡No! Lo hago porque te amo Bella -ella me miró con un gesto de incredulidad dibujado en su cara- Durante más de noventa años he visto morir a los humanos a mi alrededor Bella, y nunca sentí la necesidad de hacer algo por evitarlo. No hago ésto porque me apene que estés enferma. Hago esto por egoísmo. Por que no puedo vivir sin ti, no quiero vivir sin ti. Sabes que siempre me negué a transformarte, pero creo que, con el tiempo, hubiese acabado por aceptarlo, aunque ésto no hubiese ocurrido. No puedo imaginarme vivir en un mundo en el que tú no estés. Por favor, amor, por favor, créeme -le rogué. Ella me dedicó una tímida sonrisa y me acarició la mejilla-. No permitas que él te haga dudar de mí, Bella, no dudes jamás de mi amor por ti. Siempre te he amado y siempre lo haré.

Casi sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado a casa. Aparqué en la entrada y corrí a abrir su puerta. La cogí en brazos de nuevo para cruzar el umbral.

—Bienvenida a su hogar, Sra. Cullen.

—Aún no lo soy -me contestó divertida, parecía volver al estado de ánimo que había tenido en el prado.

—Lo serás antes de que puedas darte cuenta, no sabes lo rápido que puede organizar estas cosas Alice. No puedo esperar el momento en el que pueda decir que eres mía y sólo mía -le juré.

Todos nos esperaban en la sala. Los primeros en acercarse fueron Esme y Carlisle, que abrazaron a Bella de esa forma tan paternal...

—Bienvenida a casa, Bella -le dijo Esme.

—Y a la familia, hija -terminó Carlisle.

Mis hermanos fueron los siguientes en acercarse. Todos la rodearon y fueron abrazándola y felicitándola. Emmett la levantó y la hizo girar, lo que provocó un nuevo sonrojo. Ciertamente, iba a echar de menos ese color en sus mejillas... Noté como el cuerpo de Bella se tensó cuando Rosalie se acercó a ella.

—¿Bella? -la llamó- ¿podemos hablar?

—Claro Rosalie -le dijo mi Bella.

—Llámame Rose -le pidió mientras la cogía de la mano y la guiaba hacia su habitación-. Y tú -me dijo amenazándome con su dedo- deja de espiar. Ni se te ocurra escuchar nuestra conversación -pude ver en la mente de Rose que pretendía explicarle por qué la había tratado con tanta frialdad en el pasado, así que decidí dejarle su espacio y no inmiscuirme, sólo levanté mis manos enseñándole las palmas en señal de rendición. Sin embargo Carlisle no tenía previsto permitirles mucho tiempo.

—Rosalie -la llamó-, no tardes demasiado, Bella tiene que tomar su medicación -le recordó.

—Está bien -refunfuñó Rose mientras subían la escalera.

Quince minutos más tarde, Bella y Rosalie bajaban la escalera. Bella parecía tranquila y me sonreía. Rose parecía más tranquila también. _"Gracias Edward, por dejarme hablar con ella sin interrupciones". _Yo sólo asentí en respuesta. Me acerqué a la escalera y en cuanto estuvo a mi alcance, la sujeté por la cintura y la atraje a mí para besarla.

—Tardaste mucho -protesté.

—Sólo fueron quince minutos Edward. ¿Cómo pueden parecerte quince minutos mucho tiempo?

—Un segundo lejos de ti es mucho tiempo -le dije abrazándola-. Ven, Carlisle me ha pedido que te lleve a su despacho -le tomé la mano y la guié hasta allí. Cuando entramos Carlisle estaba preparando una jeringuilla con la medicación para Bella. Noté como pegaba un respingo a mi lado.

—¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Bella mientras señalaba la jeringuilla que Carlisle sostenía.

—Es morfina. La dosis que el Dr. Gerandy me dijo que estaban administrándote...

—No la quiero -dijo Bella rápidamente.

—Pero Bella, el dolor... -empecé.

—Es soportable -me aseguró-, no quiero estar como ida, Edward. Quiero ser consciente de dónde estoy, quiero ser consciente de quién tengo a mi lado.

—Bella -la interrumpió mi padre-, no es necesario que tengas dolores...

—No quiero quedarme dormida. No ahora. Te prometo que te avisaré si se vuelve insoportable. Créeme, suplicaré que me des drogas, pero no ahora, por favor.

—Está bien -cedió mi padre-. Edward -me dijo-, si notas cualquier indicio de dolor me llamas ¿de acuerdo?

—No te preocupes -le contesté-, estaré atento. Vamos Bella, necesitas alimentarte...


	10. Mi ángel

**_Hola a todas! Nueva semana y nuevo capi de "La Caja...". Sigo cumpliendo mis promesas, a pesar de seguir sin internet en casa. Sé que parece una excusa, pero lo cierto es que no consigo que me instalen el ADSL en mi casa nueva, parece ser que Movistar y Vodafone no se ponen de acuerdo y la que se tiene que joder soy yo._**

**_Quiero agradeceros a todas que sigáis leyendo esta historia, todos y cada uno de los reviews. Muchas gracias a Angie Cullen Hale, Sisi bunny, Karla-Cullen-Hale, astridnatica, vivi SR y Angie Masen, por vuestras palabras. No tenéis idea de las ganas que tengo de solucionar ya el tema del puñetero internet para agradeceros personalmente vuestros comentarios._**

**_Disclaimer: todos los personajes y Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos._**

**_Último agradecimiento de hoy: gracias a mi amiga Moni, por dejarme utilizar su ordenador para subir ésto._**

**_Biquiños_**

_**Noe**_

Cap. X – Mi ángel.

* * *

—_Bella -la interrumpió mi padre-, no es necesario que tengas dolores..._

—_No quiero quedarme dormida. No ahora. Te prometo que te avisaré si se vuelve insoportable. Créeme, suplicaré que me des drogas, pero no ahora, por favor._

—_Está bien -cedió mi padre-. Edward -me dijo-, si notas cualquier indicio de dolor me llamas ¿de acuerdo?_

—_No te preocupes -le contesté-, estaré atento. Vamos Bella, necesitas alimentarte..._

* * *

Conseguir que Bella le permitiese a Carlisle administrarle su medicación fue una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho en los más de cien años que tengo de vida. Ella es realmente testaruda. Tuve que jurarle que no me separaría de ella en toda la noche, cosa que molestó muchísimo a mi queridísima hermana Alice que estaba dispuesta a que cumpliéramos todas y cada una de las tradiciones antes de casarnos.

Disfruté de la noche como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Tener a Bella dormida en mis brazos era una sensación muy placentera, y estar aquí, en nuestra casa, con nuestra familia, era un sueño hecho realidad. Esta noche fue muy distinta a la anterior. En primer lugar, ya habíamos dejado el hospital, no habría molestas enfermeras irrumpiendo en mi paraíso personal. No habría cables ni vías que me estorbasen a la hora de abrazar a Bella. Yo podía controlar cada uno de sus signos vitales. Conocía su ritmo cardíaco. Era capaz de saber si sus latidos seguían su ritmo normal o éste había variado de alguna manera. Era consciente de cada una de sus respiraciones. Sabía, sólo con oírla respirar, si había tomado o no el oxígeno que su organismo necesitaba. Esta noche Bella parecía tener sueños felices. Una suave sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y, de vez en cuando, un suspiro abandonaba sus labios. A veces susurraba mi nombre, y parecía contenta al hacerlo. Cada vez que mi nombre se escapaba de sus labios una descarga eléctrica parecía querer despertar a mi congelado corazón.

Bella despertó en mitad de la noche, me miró con ojitos de sueño y sonrió mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

—Duerme Bella -le susurré.

—Tengo mucha sed -deposité un tierno beso en su frente y salí disparado a la cocina. No tardé más de unos segundos en regresar.

—Gracias -me dijo. En cuanto terminó de beber se recostó de nuevo sobre mi pecho, suspirando satisfecha. La abracé y la atraje más a mi, si eso era posible.

—Descansa, amor, trata de dormirte -le supliqué.

Bella no volvió a hablar en toda la noche. Cayó en un profundo sueño, en mis brazos, el lugar del que jamás debería haberse ido.

Observé la noche a través de mi ventana. Era una noche clara. Apenas unas cuantas nubes atravesaban el cielo nocturno dejando entrever las estrellas. Con el paso de las horas la noche fue perdiendo su color púrpura para ceder su lugar a un limpio cielo azul claro. El sol comenzaba a asomar tras los montes Olympic y en un par de horas estaría brillado en todo su esplendor. Este día claro duraría apenas unas horas. Alice había asegurado que por la tarde ya se habría cubierto.

Dos suaves golpes en la puerta llamaron mi atención, la puerta se abrió y Carlisle entró en mi habitación.

—Sólo quería asegurarme que había pasado buena noche -me dijo.

—Ha estado muy tranquila -le confirmé- ni siquiera ha parecido tener pesadillas. Sólo se despertó de madrugada por la sed.

—Estupendo -Carlisle se acercó a la cama y me tendió un vaso con agua y un par de pastillas-, haz que las tome en cuanto despierte. Le ayudarán con el dolor de cabeza.

—Está bien -contesté. Dejé lo que Carlisle me había dado en la mesilla que tenía a mi lado y volví a abrazar a Bella.

Pasaron un par de horas, ella seguía inmóvil entre mis brazos. Estábamos en el paraíso. Mi paraíso.

—Pasa Alice -le dije a mi hermana antes de que golpease la puerta.

—Esme tiene listo su desayuno, Edward. ¿Crees que podrás despertarla? Tenemos que empezar a arreglarla. Todo en el patio está listo ya.

Me levanté y me dirigí a la ventana del cuarto que daba al jardín posterior. Al lado de los rosales de Esme habían situado un pequeño altillo, adornado con un gran arco de flores blancas y rojas. Una gran alfombra roja cubría todo el camino desde la puerta al altar. Las sillas para los invitados estaban al lado derecho del pasillo, vestidas con fundas de color rojo y decoradas con un gran lazo de color blanco. Los laterales del pasillo estaban decorados con flores y velas. Al lado izquierdo estaba mi piano.

—Está perfecto Alice -le aseguré-. Gracias.

—Espero que a Bella le guste -me dijo-. No tuve mucho tiempo.

—Estoy seguro de que le encantará -y era cierto. Sabía que Bella adoraría la sencillez que se respiraba. Estaba totalmente seguro de que algo así es lo que ella deseaba para nuestra boda.

—Despiértala y tráela a desayunar -me recordó Alice.

Miré durante unos cuantos minutos más el lugar en dónde, en unas horas, Bella se convertiría en mi esposa. No pude evitar sonreír. Una auténtica sonrisa, una que fui capaz de poner en mi cara sin esfuerzo, una sonrisa que hace unos meses no acudiría a mi rostro ni forzándome a mí mismo a ello. Una sonrisa de pura felicidad. Ella sería mía, en solo unas horas. Me acerqué a la cama y me arrodillé en el suelo, a su lado. Acaricié lentamente su mejilla y fui acercando mi rostro lentamente al suyo.

—Bella -le susurré al oído-, es hora de desayunar, mi Bella Durmiente -y rocé sus labios con los míos, suave, dulcemente. Ella respondió a mi beso sin despertarse, en sus sueños. Sus labios cálidos se movieron sobre los míos generando una placentera sensación de calor y suavidad-. Despierta, amor.

Cuando Bella abrió los ojos pude ver de nuevo el brillo en ellos. La alegría parecía haber vuelto a su vida.

—Vamos dormilona -le dije burlón- ¿no te da vergüenza dormir hasta tan tarde hoy?

—¿Por qué no podría dormir hoy hasta tarde? -me preguntó.

—Ven -le dije, sosteniéndola en mis brazos. Ella rodeó mi cuello con los suyos, acercando su nariz a mi piel-. Mira -le pedí mientras la acercaba al ventanal de mi habitación.

Los ojos de Bella vagaban por todo el jardín trasero, fijándose en cada uno de los detalles. Las flores, las velas, el altar, el piano...

—¿Te gusta? -le pregunté. Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de asegurarme que todo estaba a su gusto. Aún teníamos tiempo de cambiar lo que no le gustara. Ella seguía embelesada, mirando el jardín a través de la ventana.

—Es... es perfecto, Edward -susurró emocionada-, simplemente perfecto.

Mi sonrisa se hizo aún más grande, cosa que yo no creía posible. La felicidad que sentíamos amenazaba con desbordarse. En ese momento vi una pequeña gota cristalina abandonar sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella? -le pregunté preocupado-. Si algo no está a tu gusto lo cambiamos, pero no llores amor...

—En serio, Edward -me miró a los ojos y vi la sinceridad brillar en los suyos-, es perfecto, absolutamente perfecto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lloras?

—Lloro de felicidad -me confesó-. No creí poder vivir ésto contigo jamás. Estoy tan feliz, Edward...

Dejé que su cuerpo se deslizara por mis brazos, hasta que la punta de sus pies tocaron suelo. En cuanto estuvo apoyada en una superficie firme la abracé por la cintura, acercándola más a mi cuerpo. Acerqué mis labios a los suyos, comenzando una suave danza en la que nos movíamos acompasados, como si lo hubiésemos ensayado una y otra vez hasta alcanzar la perfección.

El beso se tornó demandante, ya no era suficiente que nuestros labios estuviesen unidos, cada centímetro de piel clamaba por ser tocada, por ser acariciada. Pude sentir sus manos trazando las líneas de mi pecho sobre mi camiseta, las mías se habían perdido en su espalda, dibujando formas sobre su cálida piel, provocando con mi frialdad natural que se estremeciese entre mis brazos.

Me alejé de su boca, lamentándolo en el mismo momento en el que lo hice, dejé que mi frente reposase en la suya y deposité un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz.

—Hora de desayunar -le dije-, para los humanos -puntualicé, ganándome una risita por su parte-. Vamos, futura señora Cullen. Pero antes... -cogí las pastillas que Carlisle me había dado para ella y se las tendí-, por favor -Bella las cogió sin dudar y se las tomó con un trago de agua-. Gracias.

Cargué a Bella en mis brazos, dispuesto a llevarla así hasta la cocina, ganándome un gritito de sorpresa y una risa.

—Puedo bajar sola -Bella me miraba divertida.

—Quiero tenerte lo más cerca posible de mí -le dije-¿Puedes darme este capricho? -ella sólo asintió y me regaló una deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Te amo -susurró.

—Como yo a ti -le respondí.

Bajé las escaleras a paso humano, tratando de alargar todo lo posible la situación que me permitía tenerla entre mis brazos. En un rato me marcharía de caza con mis hermanos y tendría que dejarla por unas horas. No sé como iba a ser capaz de soportarlo.

Dejé a Bella sentada en un taburete y le acerqué a la mesa lo que mi madre le había preparado. Café, leche, macedonia de frutas, cereales, tostadas, huevos... Esme había cocinado para un regimiento. Mi Bella miraba todas las fuentes que había ante ella sin decidirse hasta que, por fin, vio algo que le gustaba y se puso a comer.

—¡Buenos días, Bellita! -Emmett parecía de buen humor-. Estoy seguro de que has dormido bien ¿cierto?

—Sí -le respondió Bella- he dormido muy bien.

—Ya... -a Emmett se le escapó una risita- ¿que otra cosa, excepto dormir, puedes hacer con San Edward el Casto? -Bella se rió, sin poderlo evitar, provocando que un poco del zumo de piña que estaba bebiendo se escapase por su nariz.

—¡Emmett! -Rose había aparecido a su lado, regalándole una buena colleja.

—¡Auch, Rose! -se quejó- ¿por qué me pegas?

—Deja a Bella tranquila -Rose miró a Bella con ternura _"No me mires así Edward, realmente la aprecio, no haré nada que la dañe"_- Bella -la llamó- ¿has terminado?

—Sí, todo estaba muy rico, pero no puedo comer ni un bocado más.

—Bien, entonces despídete de Edward porque no le verás hasta la noche -le informó Rose. Bella se giró hacia mi rápidamente.

—¿Te vas? -me preguntó nerviosa, su respiración era rápida al igual que el ritmo de su corazón. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé.

—Tranquila, amor, sólo me iré unas horas con Jasper y Emmett, iremos a cazar y estaremos de vuelta para la ceremonia.

—¿Lo prometes? -me preguntó aún nerviosa.

—Te lo juro -le aseguré. En ese momento apareció Jasper en la cocina.

—Tranquila, Bella. Ni Emmett ni yo permitiremos que se escape. Ya ha estado soltero por mucho tiempo...

Bella se rió con el comentario de Jasper, se levantó del taburete sin soltarse de mi abrazo.

—No tardes -me pidió-. Alice me va a torturar y te necesito cerca para impedírselo.

—¡Te he oído Bella! -gritó mi hermana desde el piso superior-. Acabarás agradeciéndome "la tortura", ya lo verás...

—Maldito oído vampírico -masculló Bella entre dientes.

—¡También he oído eso, señorita! -chilló Alice, convirtiendo nuestras sonrisas en carcajadas.

—Bella -llamé su atención mientras mis hermanos abandonaban la cocina, dejándonos solos- amor, te voy a echar mucho de menos -le aseguré para darle después un beso en la frente.

—Pues no te vayas -dijo abrazándose fuertemente a mí.

—Bella, mira mis ojos -sabía que estaban prácticamente negros- ¿Crees que tu padre no lo notará? Además, cariño, no quiero sentir sed a tu lado el día de nuestra boda ¿lo entiendes? -Bella sólo asintió-. Carlisle se quedará en casa, si tienes dolores habla con él. Esme, Alice y Rosalie se ocuparán de ti -la sentí temblar ligeramente en mis brazos-. Serán buenas...

—Vuelve pronto -me pidió.

—No te darás cuenta de que me he ido.

La acerqué un poco más a mí y la levanté en vilo hasta que su boca estuvo a la altura de la mía. Nos dimos un largo beso, dulce y cálido. Me costó mucho trabajo y fuerza de voluntad despegarme de sus labios.

—Te amo -le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla antes de salir de la cocina.

—"_No te preocupes Edward, la cuidaremos"_ -pensó Esme mientras se dirigía a mi Bella-. Vamos -le pidió-, Alice nos está esperando...

Emmett, Jasper y yo salimos corriendo hacia el bosque. Cada metro recorrido era una tortura, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas dar la vuelta y deshacer el camino andado, pero ella quería que fuese yo quien la transformase, y para eso tendría que estar bien alimentado. No quería correr riesgos, no si se trataba de ella, de mi Bella.

Seguimos corriendo por el bosque hasta llegar a la zona en la que cazábamos. Nos separamos durante un tiempo. Tan pronto terminé con un puma y un par de ciervos corrí de vuelta al claro en el que me reuniría con mis hermanos. Ellos ya estaban esperándome con una sonrisa en la cara. Algo se les había ocurrido, algo que trataban de ocultarme, y no me dejarían en paz hasta conseguir lo que querían.

—Bueno hermanito -empezó Emmett-, esta tarde abandonarás por fin la soltería -empezó burlón-, y Jasper y yo nos preguntábamos si tenías alguna pregunta que hacer -dijo levantando las cejas repetidamente-. Si es así, sólo dispara.

Jasper no podía disimular la risa y Emmett me miraba _"Venga Edward, no tengas vergüenza, seguro que hay cosas que quieres saber"._

—Emmett, por favor, podríamos pasar ésto por alto. Gracias.

—Venga Edward -insistió- ¿en serio no quieres saber nada? Dejar de ser virgen ya es lo suficientemente complicado, pero ¿un vampiro y una humana? ¡Eso bate récords!

—¿Podrías tener un poco más de tacto, Emmett? -le pidió Jasper.

—Gracias -le dije a mis hermanos- ¿Podemos irnos? -Emmett no dijo nada, sólo se encogió de hombros en un gesto despreocupado antes de salir corriendo en dirección a nuestra casa.

—"_Espera un momento" _-me pidió Jasper-_ "¿crees que aún nos oye?"._

—No, creo que ya está lo bastante lejos -le respondí.

—No quiero que te enfades -empezó Jasper.

—¡Oh, por favor, no, tu también no...! -le dije avergonzado.

—No es curiosidad Edward, y tampoco tengo intención de avergonzarte, te lo prometo.

—Jasper, tengo más de cien años, confía en mí, domino la teoría -le dije aún más avergonzado si eso fuese posible.

—Lo sé Edward, no pretendo explicarte "como se hacen los niños", pero sé por experiencia lo fuerte que pueden ser nuestras sensaciones en esos momentos. Edward, ella es muy frágil...

—Eso lo sé, Jasper -le corté-, por eso no va a pasar nada hasta que sea igual a nosotros.

—¡Cómo si eso fuese decisión tuya...! -me dijo.

—Por supuesto que lo es Jazz, yo siempre haré lo mejor para Bella -le aseguré.

—Edward, primera lección del manual para el hombre casado. No importa lo que hagas, ellas siempre consiguen lo que quieren. ¿Olvidas como te sientes cuando estás cerca de ella? Créeme Edward, si ella lo quiere, tu caerás. Tienes que estar preparado.

—Estoy seguro de que podré controlarme Jasper -le aseguré-. Gracias por tu preocupación de todas formas -me giré y comencé a correr. Jasper hizo de las suyas y utilizó su don conmigo, enviándome una ola de lujuria tal que creí ser incapaz siquiera de respirar. Caí al suelo, enterrando mis manos en la tierra...

—Eso es lo que sentirás cuando estés con ella, Edward, o algo muy parecido. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decirte ahora?

Cuando esa sensación abandonó mi cuerpo me giré hacia Jasper.

—No seré capaz de controlarme... -me quejé-, Jasper, le haré daño, no podré controlarme...

—Si lo harás -me contestó muy seguro de sí mismo-. Sólo debes enfocarte en ella, no olvidar jamás con quien estás y cual es su naturaleza. Resististe su sangre, resistirás ésto, te lo aseguro.

—Gracias Jasper -le agradecí-, en serio, muchas gracias. Salimos corriendo hacia nuestra casa, ahora en silencio. ¿Querría Bella que tuviésemos ese grado de intimidad? No lo creo, seguramente estará agotada. No debería resultarme tan difícil convencerla de esperar si lo intenta. ¿Qué son unos días más a fin de cuentas? Perdido en mis pensamientos y en mi nuevo miedo corrimos hasta llegar a casa. Todo estaba listo en el jardín. Esme salió a recibirme.

—Bella está en el dormitorio de Jasper y Alice -me dijo-. Te dejé tu traje encima de vuestra cama. ¿Por qué no vas a prepararte?

Subí corriendo a mi cuarto y me encerré en el baño para darme una ducha y calmarme. Cuando salí del cuarto de baño y me sorprendí al encontrarme con Charlie allí. ¿Tan nervioso estaba que no me percaté de su llegada?

—Charlie... -murmuré mientras buscaba algo de ropa que ponerme, ya que sólo estaba con mi ropa interior-, disculpa, no esperaba encontrarte aquí -le dije. Sus pensamientos eran muy confusos, realmente no sabía por donde empezar.

—Dime por qué estás haciendo ésto, Edward -me preguntó.

—Porque la amo más que a mi propia vida -le contesté sin dudar.

Mi contestación no pareció ser suficiente para contentarle. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a mí. Me miraba fijamente, tratando de averiguar la verdad.

—Charlie, se que he cometido muchos errores -el jefe me miró y resopló-, tienes tus motivos para no confiar en mí. Espero que el tiempo borre mis equivocaciones y merezca tu confianza. La amo. Con toda mi alma. No podría vivir sin ella ni un día más. Sé que ésto te parece precipitado, pero en mi familia somos muy tradicionales. Te prometo, no..., te juro que haré lo imposible para que ella sea feliz.

—Ella estuvo tan deprimida cuando te fuiste... Y nunca se recuperó. Ayer en el hospital volví a ver brillar los ojos de mi hija. Antes, cuando hablé con ella -pude ver una imagen de Bella en su mente vestida sólo con una bata de seda- vi a mi Bella. Vi a la niña alegre que era antes de tu marcha. Quiero seguir viendo a esa Bella. No consentiré que le hagas daño. Hiérela y...

—No lo haré -intenté impregnar mis palabras de sinceridad.

—Está bien -me dijo-, termina de arreglarte -me dijo-. No querrás llegar tarde a tu boda ¿verdad, muchacho?

—No, Jefe, no creo que al padre de la novia le gustase...

—Veo que nos vamos entendiendo -dijo con una risita mientras salía de mi habitación.

Terminé de vestirme y bajé al jardín. Ya había anochecido y todas las velas estaban encendidas, iluminándolo todo con un suave resplandor dorado.

A mi lado en el altar estaba Carlisle. Rosalie estaba sentada en el piano, tocando Claro de Luna. Todos estaban ya sentados en su lugar, Reneé y Phil, mis hermanos, Esme, Ángela y Ben. Sólo la gente importante de verdad. Sabía que Bella echaría de menos a Jacob, pero estaba seguro de que él no se presentaría.

La música cambió de repente y comenzó a sonar el Canon de Pachebel. Alice apareció en la puerta, vestida de rojo. Pude ver la mirada de adoración que Jasper le lanzó. Los segundos se hicieron eternos. Bella no aparecía, busqué los pensamientos de Charlie para asegurarme de que estaba bien. Él trataba de tranquilizarla ya que estaba muy nerviosa. Miré a Jasper desesperado y al segundo siguiente una ola de tranquilidad nos arrastró a todos.

—"_De nada"_ -me dijo Jasper sólo para mí.

Cuando Bella apareció por la puerta dejé de respirar. El cielo había perdido un ángel y éste había aterrizado en nuestro jardín. Llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido blanco, sin tirantes, prácticamente recto, sobres sus hombros llevaba un pequeño abrigo de gasa, que con la brisa vespertina flotaba alrededor de su cuerpo creando la ilusión de unas alas etéreas. Un ángel. Mi ángel. Llevaba el vestido ceñido bajo su pecho con una cinta de color rojo, cuyas puntas bajaban a lo largo de sus piernas hasta el suelo. Alice le había arreglado el pelo de tal forma que parecía llevarlo recogido en un moño bajo, aunque solo fuese una ilusión. Bella levantó sus ojos tan pronto sus pies abandonaron las escaleras y pisaron tierra firme, y me miró. Me sonrió. Pude volver a respirar por fin y le devolví la sonrisa. Ella caminó hacia mi y cuando estuvo sólo a un paso de mí, su padre me entregó su mano.

—Cuídala -me dijo.

—Con mi vida -le contesté sin apartar mi mirada de los ojos de mi niña.

Ayudé a Bella a subir el escalón que nos separaba del sacerdote y la ceremonia comenzó. No recuerdo ni una sola palabra. Sólo era capaz de centrar mi atención en Bella. Todo el tiempo la miré a los ojos perdiéndome en ese mar de color chocolate.

—"_Edward" _-la voz de Carlisle resonando en mi cabeza me devolvió a la realidad-_ "Edward, hijo, ¡los anillos!"_

Me giré para ver a mi padre sonriendo mientras me tendía el anillo de Bella. Todos nos miraban y sonreían. Pronuncié mis votos y coloqué el anillo en su dedo. Después llegó su turno, cuando colocó la alianza en mi dedo me sentí completo, por fin ella era mía. Mi ángel, mi Bella.

—Yo os declaro marido y mujer -ésta es la única frase que le escuché decir al Sr. Weber-, ya puedes besar a la novia, Edward.

Me acerqué a Bella, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le dí un suave beso-. Te amo -le susurré.

Todos estallaron en aplausos y se acercaron a felicitarnos, todos nos abrazaron. Cuando llegó el turno de Reneé me abrazó y me susurró al oído.

—Hazla feliz Edward, haz feliz a mi hija mientras viva.

—Lo haré, ella será feliz todos y cada uno de los días de su vida, te lo prometo Reneé.

—Gracias.

Mi hermana organizó una pequeña recepción, con una tarta nupcial, por supuesto, y fotos, miles de fotos. Cuando la música comenzó a sonar arrastré a Bella hasta el centro de la improvisada pista de baile.

—¿Eres feliz señora Cullen? -le pregunté mientras bailábamos.

—Como nunca soñé serlo -me respondió.


	11. Noche de bodas

**_¡Hola a todas! Bueno, noticias, noticias. Sigo sin internet y por lo visto hasta casi finales de septiembre no tendre una conexión como Dios manda. Llevo toda la p*** tarde intentando subir este capi y no había manera (estoy utilizando mi móvil como modem, y va más lento que el caballo del malo), pero parece que, por fin, lo he conseguido. Así que, aquí va el nuevo capi de La Caja... espero que os guste (me costó un huevo y medio escribir esto, porque este tipo de escenas no se me dan demasiado bien, la verdad, tened piedad con la artista...XD)_**

**_Disclaimer: Twilight y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos._**

**_Quiero dar las gracias a todas las que me habéis dejado reviews, a las que no los habéis dejado, a los que habéis añadido esta historia a favoritos o alertas... ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS, CHICAS! Estoy deseando tener una buena conexión para poder contestaros como os merecéis. Se me ha ocurrido abrir una página de FB ¿qué os parece?_**

**_Se aceptan críticas, e incluso tomatazos, mientras sean frescos ;D_**

**_Biquiños_**

**_Noe_**

Cap. XI – Noche de bodas

* * *

—_¿Eres feliz Sra. Cullen? -le pregunté mientras bailábamos._

—_Como nunca soñé serlo -me respondió._

* * *

Bailé con Bella un par de canciones, hasta que su padre se la llevó argumentando que estaba en su derecho. No pude evitar sonreír mientras veía a mi suegro y a mi esposa balancearse de un lado a otro. Desde luego, ya sé de quien ha heredado Bella la aversión que siente hacia el baile. Después de su padre, Carlisle, Jasper y Emmett se turnaron para bailar con ella. Mientras tanto yo bailaba con mi madre, mis hermanas y Reneé. Incluso bailé una canción con Ángela, que ya parecía menos reticente a acercarse a nosotros. Emmett se pasó toda la canción tratando de hacer sonrojar a Bella, lo cual era bastante fácil. Cuando pude recuperar a mi esposa -Dios santo que bien me siento al llamarla así-, la pobre Bella estaba completamente exhausta y roja como un tomate.

—¿Estás bien, amor? Si estás cansada, puedo llevarte a nuestra habitación, todo el mundo lo entenderá.

—Estoy bien -me contestó-, por favor, déjame disfrutar de este día ¿Quieres?

—Como desees. Sólo quiero que sepas que haremos lo que tú quieras ¿de acuerdo?

Ella sólo me sonrió, asintiendo levemente, mientras tomaba mi mano y se acercaba a mí.

—Bailemos -dijo.

La sujeté firmemente por la cintura y la hice girar conmigo, haciendo que se riera. Su risa era suave y alegre como el sonido del agua corriendo en un riachuelo. Daría cualquier cosa por escucharla reír así siempre.

El tiempo volaba a su lado. Mi pequeño ángel no volvió a separarse de mí ni un solo segundo. Después de unas cuantas horas la gente empezó a retirarse. Primero se marcharon Ángela y Ben y un poco más tarde Charlie, Reneé y Phil. Cuando todos se fueron acerqué a Bella aún más a mi cuerpo.

—Bueno, Sra. Cullen -ella se rió-. ¿Qué? -pregunté.

—Me suena raro -dijo riéndose de nuevo.

—Pues yo creo que suena bien, muy bien. Isabella Cullen -le dije-. Isabella Marie Cullen -ella me miró enarcando una ceja-. Bella Cullen.

—Mucho mejor -susurró.

—Tienes que descansar, cielo -le dije sujetando su mano-. Vamos -la sujeté por la cintura mientras la dirigía con suavidad hacia la casa.

La llevé hasta nuestra habitación subiendo las escaleras con ella en mis brazos. Caminaba despacio, queriendo alargar el momento. Bella parecía ausente.

—¿Pasa algo cielo? -le pregunté. Ella sólo sacudió su cabeza, negando-. ¿Quieres que llame a Carlisle?

—¡No! -gritó-. Quiero decir, no, no es necesario -dijo más calmada.

—Bella ¿estás bien? Me estás preocupando, amor. ¿Te duele algo?

—Estoy bien -me dijo mientras se sonrojaba aún más. Por favor, no avises a nadie. Estoy muy bien.

Crucé el umbral de nuestra habitación con mi esposa entre mis brazos, mirándola a los ojos. Cuando levanté la vista y registré lo que había en nuestro cuarto me quedé con la boca abierta.

La habitación estaba iluminado por la luz de cientos de velas, en cada rincón, en cada superficie plana alguien había colocado una vela. Habrían cambiado la cama, poniendo unas sábanas de suave satén. En la esquina de mi habitación, la chimenea había sido encendida. Miré a Bella y pude ver en sus ojos el mismo desconcierto que en los míos.

—Alice... -susurré. Sólo mi hermana podía estar detrás de esto. ¡Estaba loca! ¿Cómo podía alentar a Bella de esta manera? ¿Acaso no era consciente de que podría herirla? Bella se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba al respecto tan pronto como escuchó el tono de mi voz, en el cual se reflejaba lo enfadado que estaba.

—¿Te pasa algo, Edward? -me preguntó.

—No, cielo -le contesté mientras la sentaba suavemente en nuestra cama-, no pasa nada -le dije separándome de ella-. Voy a buscar a Alice.

—¿Y puedo saber para qué necesitas a mi querida cuñada ahora mismo? -en su tono de voz pude notar que había algo que no le gustaba.

—Supuse que querrías que te ayudara a quitarte el vestido, amor -contesté intentando parecer lo más inocente posible. Jasper no podía tener razón. Bella no querría hacerlo esta noche ¿verdad?

—¿Y existe algún motivo por el cual mi esposo no me pueda ayudar? -dijo remarcando la palabra esposo. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Si me negaba ella se enfadaría y la haría infeliz. Si lo hacía no estaba seguro de poder detenernos a tiempo. Bella no me quitaba el ojo de encima mientras yo me debatía internamente. Intenté buscar la mente de Alice en la casa, tratando de averiguar si había tenido alguna visión de este momento, pero no estaba en la casa, ni tampoco en un lugar lo suficientemente cercano como para poder escucharla. No pude encontrar la mente de Alice, ni la de ningún otro miembro de mi familia. Nos habían dejado solos.

—Claro, cielo. Por supuesto que yo puedo ayudarte -intenté mantener mi voz calmada y suave, pero la diversión en los ojos de Bella me decía que ella sabía que me había puesto en un aprieto. La ayudé a levantarse y la hice girar hasta que me dio la espalda. Retiré el abrigo de gasa con delicadeza, recorriendo la piel de sus brazos-. Lamento tener las manos tan frías -me disculpé cuando vi la reacción de su piel al contacto con la mía.

—Me gustan tus manos -me dijo, sonrojándose.

En cuanto terminé con el abrigo comencé a desabrochar los botones de perlas que se extendían desde la mitad de su espalda hasta más abajo de sus caderas. Pequeños botones, muchos botones. Los desabroché uno a uno, y cada uno era una pequeña tortura. Mataría a Alice, ni siquiera Jasper podría salvarla esta vez. No me había dado cuenta de mi respiración irregular hasta que Bella me lo hizo notar.

—¿Estás bien, Edward? -preguntó inocentemente. Yo tuve que tragar en seco antes de contestar.

—Perfectamente, mi vida -_mentira, mentira, mentira..._Creo que ella lo notó en mi voz.

—Solo es un vestido -me dijo-. No es gran cosa, Edward.

—Lo sé -mentí de nuevo. Sabía que para ella tampoco estaba siendo tan sencillo. Podía oír su corazón acelerado, podía notar la vibración de sus latidos en el aire. Latía rápido y fuerte.

—¿Te apetece un baño? -pregunté tratando de cambiar de tema. También esperaba que un largo baño de agua caliente la relajase y terminase dormida en mis brazos.

—Claro -respondió- es una excelente idea -me dijo mientras salía de su vestido de novia quedándose sólo con su ropa interior ante mí. Bella llevaba un conjunto de corsé y unas braguitas de color blanco. Unas medias blancas cubrían sus largas piernas.

—Edward, cariño -me llamó- ¿podrías ayudarme con el corsé? Se cierra en la espalda con lazos y no voy a ser capaz de quitármelo yo sola.

El vestido era una cosa, pero ésto, ésto ya era demasiado. ¡Maldita sea, Alice! Inspiré un par de veces, tratando de serenarme y de convencerme a mí mismo que tampoco era para tanto. A fin de cuentas, había hecho dos veces la carrera de medicina. Nada en el cuerpo de Bella me sorprendería. ¡Demonios! ¡Soy médico! Ver a personas desnudas forma parte del trabajo para el que me preparé ¿no?

Empecé a desatar los lazos del maldito corsé. Para retirarlo tenía que meter mis dedos en el espacio que quedaba entre cada cruce del lazo, tirando por él hasta sacarlo por completo. Demasiada piel. Cuando tocaba su espalda una descarga eléctrica me recorría, entrando por mis dedos y buscando una salida por mi cuerpo. No quería que su ropa interior cayese al suelo, por lo que la ayudé a retirarlo despacio dándole tiempo para cubrirse.

Pero ella no lo hizo.

Bella se giró para mirarme, solo vestida con sus braguitas y sus medias.

Era una diosa.

Se acercó a mí para darme un suave beso en la mejilla, aplastando sus pechos contra el mío en el proceso.

—Eres un encanto amor -me dijo.

No fui capaz de decir ni una sola palabra. Me dí la vuelta y fui derecho al baño. Cuando entré me hallé una decoración muy parecida a la de nuestra habitación. Todo estaba lleno de velas. La bañera ya estaba lista -_Alice...-. _Probé el agua para asegurarme de que su temperatura estaba bien. Aún estaba muy caliente, tal y como le gusta a Bella.

—¡La bañera está lista! -llamé a Bella, sin esperarme lo que vino a continuación.

Bella entró en el cuarto de baño, totalmente desnuda. No pude reprimir el impulso de girarme para darle privacidad. Ella se rió.

—Edward... -me llamó- ¡Edward!

—Dime, amor -le contesté sin mirarla.

—No es necesario -me dijo.

—Estás desnuda -repliqué.

—Estamos casados -respondió.

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! -le grité.

Oí el chapoteo del agua, y tan pronto como cesó escuché su voz.

—¿Puedes dejarme sola, por favor? -su voz parecía quebrarse al final.

—Bella, cielo, no... -ella no me dejó terminar.

—Sal y déjame sola, por favor -rogó en un susurro.

Salí del cuarto de baño, sintiéndome un idiota. Intentando no herirla físicamente la había herido de otra forma, de la peor de las maneras. De la forma en la que me había jurado a mi mismo que no volvería a herirla.

—Bella, amor, por favor -supliqué-, habla conmigo... -tras la puerta sólo había silencio. Un silencio sepulcral.

Tomé aire, tratando de calmarme. ¿Qué podía hacer? No quería herirla, de ninguna forma. Me asustaba como el demonio la idea de herirla físicamente, de no ser capaz de controlar mi fuerza o mi sed. Pero herirla como lo había hecho rechazándola no se sentía mucho mejor. Me sentía un miserable.

Maldita sea. Tengo más de un siglo. Me resistí a su sangre, incluso al principio cuando creí que sería imposible hacerlo. Comencé a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa mientras trataba de convencerme a mí mismo de que ésto no era un error. El error sería volver a herirla. Ésto era lo normal, ella era mi mujer.

Terminé de desnudarme y entré decidido en el cuarto de baño. Bella estaba sentada en mitad de la bañera, rodeando sus rodillas con los brazos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había entrado. Me metí en la bañera en silencio y una vez que me había acomodado en una esquina tiré suavemente de los hombros de Bella para que se recostara sobre mí. Ella pegó un respingo cuando notó la frialdad de mis manos en sus hombros. La acerqué todo lo que pude a mí y deposité un beso en el nacimiento de su cuello.

—Lo siento amor -susurré en su oído-, soy un idiota. Recorrí su brazo hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los míos, jugamos girando nuestras manos, mirando como dos niños que descubren sus dedos por primera vez-. Perdóname -aparté su pelo para besar el hueco tras su oreja, ganándome un gemido por su parte.

Mi mano subió por su brazo, recorriéndolo suavemente, hasta llegar a su hombro. Deslicé mi mano hacia su cuello por su clavícula, descendí entre sus pechos hasta llegar a su abdomen. La mano que la sujetaba por la cintura descendió hasta su cadera, sus muslos.

—¿Me perdonas? -le dije al oído, en voz muy baja-, ¿por favor?

—Ya no recuerdo por qué me había enfadado -dijo entre risas, mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos sobre su cabeza para acariciar mi cuello, acercándome más a ella-, ¿tú lo recuerdas?

—Perfectamente -le confirmé-. Estabas enfadada porque tu recién estrenado marido es un necio -mientras le respondía acaricié despreocupadamente uno de sus pechos, su pezón respondió al momento irguiéndose para reclamar más atención. El leve contacto provocó un gemido de Bella-, pero he tomado la decisión de hacer que lo olvides -la mano que descansaba en su muslo se deslizó juguetona hacia su centro. Si iba a hacer ésto, iba a hacerlo bien. Bella recordaría esta noche el resto de su vida, y yo me aseguraría de que fuese una vida muy, muy, larga y feliz.

Hice girar a Bella hasta que quedó sentada a horcajadas sobre mí. Acaricié su sien, su mejilla, descendiendo poco a poco hacía su cuello y su pecho, ganándome un ligero temblor por su parte.

—Estás frío -comentó-, pero me gusta -me dijo para después morder su labio inferior, en un gesto inocente que sin embargo la hacía ver muy sexy.

La atraje poco a poco a mí y la besé, por primera vez sin detenerme a pensar en las consecuencias, intentando mantener sólo la cordura necesaria para evitar herirla. Bella me devolvió el beso gustosa. Acarició mis labios con su lengua. Sus dedos recorrieron cada parte de mi cuerpo que podían alcanzar desde su posición -encerrada entre mis brazos-, provocando que saltasen las chispas en cada contacto.

En este momento no sentía sed. El monstruo estaba atado y bien atado, al menos el que clamaba por su sangre. Otro monstruo había surgido con fuerza en mi interior, también sediento, necesitado de piel, de contacto. Nuestras manos se movían avariciosas sobre el cuerpo del otro. Labios y lenguas en lucha constante. Sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas, calor solar sobre frío nocturno. Como hielo y fuego. Juntos, tan imposiblemente juntos que las leyes de la física ya no parecían tener sentido. Dos cuerpos que se fundirían en uno solo.

Me levanté con cuidado, elevándola conmigo hasta sacarnos a los dos de la bañera. La dejé sobre la alfombra del baño y corrí para conseguir una toalla. Nos envolví en ella, dejando que el suave rizo y el calor de su piel nos secasen a ambos. Ella había escondido su cara en mi pecho, respirando profundamente, depositando tiernos y suaves besos, acariciando con la punta de sus dedos. No podría resistirlo mucho más. La quería. La necesitaba.

—Si esto es un sueño, por favor, no me despiertes -me dijo.

—Bueno, yo no puedo dormir, así que supongo que no es un sueño -le contesté mientras la atraía más a mí, sujetando su nuca con una mano y su cintura con la otra.

La toalla cayó al suelo. Levanté a Bella en brazos y ella volvió a enroscar sus piernas sobre mi cadera. Lentamente la llevé a la cama dejándola caer suavemente sobre el satén. La luz de las velas hacía que su piel tuviese un tono dorado, parecía un ángel.

—Mi ángel -susurré mientras me situaba sobre ella, sin dejar que soportase mi peso. Me acerqué de nuevo a su cuello y comencé a besarla, bajé por su clavícula, su pecho, su estómago. Ella tomó mi cara entre sus manos obligándome a mirarla.

—Ven -me dijo tentadora, como el canto de una sirena, una voz imposible de desobedecer-, por favor.

Acorté la distancia entre los dos, reduciéndola a la nada, piel con piel.

Pude sentir la tensión de su cuerpo cuando por primera vez entré en ella, a pesar de haber intentado ser lo más suave posible.

—Lo siento, amor -me disculpé.

—No pasa nada -susurró-, por favor, Edward -me suplicó.

Ésto no estaba bien. Era yo quien tenía que suplicarle. Ella lo merecía todo, lo que ella pidiera, lo que ella quisiera, cualquier cosa, sería suyo.

Permanecimos unidos, sin movernos, hasta que noté como su cuerpo se relajaba. Pude notar como trataba de elevar sus caderas. La sujeté por su cintura con delicadeza, pero firmemente, decidido a hacerla sentir. Ella gemía, susurrando mi nombre, pidiéndome más, y yo le daría lo que quisiera, lo que ella pidiese. Noté como sus músculos me apretaban, más y más, aprisionándome en su interior, hasta alcanzar su clímax mientras gritaba mi nombre.

—¡Edward!

Esto era la gloria, el paraíso. Caí sobre ella cuando mi liberación llegó. La besé con ternura, apartando un par de mechones que caían sobre su cara.

Me acosté a su lado y la tapé. Dejé que se acomodase sobre mi pecho y me dediqué a acariciar su hombro desnudo.

—Te amo -susurró.

—Más que a mi propia vida -le contesté.

Reí bajito.

—¿De qué te ríes? -preguntó curiosa.

—Estaba asustado como un chiquillo -confesé-. No creí que pudiera ser tan fácil, no siendo diferentes -le aclaré.

—¿Será mejor cuando sea como tú? Porque ya me ha parecido bueno, muy bueno -se sonrojó.

—Serás tú la que tenga que controlarse para no destrozarme -reí, y al cabo de unos segundos escuché su risa clara acompañándome.

—¿Seré tan fuerte como tú? -preguntó.

—Más, serás incluso más fuerte que Emmett. Quizás puedas desquitarte de todas sus bromas.

—¡Hum! Tendré que pensar en algo -sonrió-. ¿Eres feliz?

—Mucho. Y lo seré completamente cuando seas igual a mí. Desde el mismo momento en que despiertes dedicaré mi vida a compensarte por todo el dolor que te he provocado. De la manera que quieras.

—¿Cómo yo quiera? -y ahí estaba otra vez ese gesto. Se mordía el labio inferior mientras me miraba pícara entre esas espesas pestañas.

—Eres terrible -afirmé riendo.

—Lo sé.


	12. Viaje a Denali

**_¡Hola a todas!_**

**_¡Que penita! Cada vez queda menos de esta historia... me fue difícil decirle adiós la primera vez y me será muy difícil hacerlo otra vez..._**

**_Disclaimer: los personajes y Twilight pertenecen a la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos._**

**_Quiero agradecer todos los reviews y alertas, sois vosotras las que me animáis a seguir. Estoy trabajando en las demás historias que tengo en curso, espero poder subir algo muy pronto, mientras tanto os dejo con un nuevo capi de la Caja... mi niña mimada..._**

**_Biquiños._**

**_Noe_**

* * *

Cap. XII – Viaje a Denali

* * *

—_¿Seré tan fuerte como tú? -preguntó._

—_Más, serás incluso más fuerte que Emmett. Quizás puedas desquitarte de todas sus bromas._

—_¡Hum! Tendré que pensar en algo -sonrió-. ¿Eres feliz?_

—_Mucho. Y lo seré completamente cuando seas igual a mí. Desde el mismo momento en que despiertes dedicaré mi vida a compensarte por todo el dolor que te he provocado. De la manera que quieras._

—_¿Cómo yo quiera? -y ahí estaba otra vez ese gesto. Se mordía el labio inferior mientras me miraba pícara entre esas espesas pestañas._

—_Eres terrible -afirmé riendo._

—_Lo sé._

* * *

Bella se recostó sobre mí, permitiéndome que la acariciara y se quedó dormida. Aún así quería asegurarme de que descansaría y decidí llamar a mi padre para que me indicase la dosis adecuada. Abrí el cajón de la mesita de noche para coger mi móvil. Sabía que contestarían en caso de que los llamase. De ninguna manera estarían en un lugar en el que fuese imposible localizarlos. Pero no fue necesario, en el cajón estaba la jeringuilla con la dosis de Bella, junto con una nota de Alice:

_Vi que lo querrías._

_Carlisle dice que sabrás que hacer._

_XOXO Alice_

Sonreí.

Alice...

Hace unas horas tenía ganas de matarla. Ahora mismo, era mi persona favorita en el mundo. Tenía tanto que agradecerle... la boda perfecta, la noche de bodas perfecta -o casi, pero no había sido culpa de mi hermana, sino mía por ser un necio-. Ella me apoyó todo este tiempo lejos de Bella...

Inyecté a Bella su medicación para asegurarme de que descansaría lo suficiente y volví a recostarme, con ella sobre mi, atesorando cada segundo. Creo que nunca tendría suficiente. Siempre querría más de Bella. La estaba contemplando mientras dormía cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono.

—Alice -contesté tan pronto vi el número de mi hermana.

—Hola Edward -me dijo seca.

—Lo siento, duende -me reí-, admito que al principio me enfadé mucho -le dije.

—Querías matarme, Ed... -a mi hermana no había manera de ocultarle nada...

—Sip -confesé- pero ya no. Perdóname Alice, eres la mejor hermana del mundo -la adulé.

—Lo sé -dijo sin un ápice de humildad. Yo no pude más que reírme...

—¿Dónde estáis? -le pregunté.

—En Denali -Alice hablaba deprisa- Carlisle creyó que éste sería un buen lugar para llevar a cabo la conversión de Bella y que pase sus primeros meses. Ya sabes, ni un sólo humano en kilómetros a la redonda.

—Quizás tenga razón. ¿Qué ha dicho la familia? -pregunté curioso.

—Se han alegrado mucho por ti -contestó-, lamentan no haber acudido a la boda. Ya les explicamos la situación y lo entienden.

—¿Tanya? -pregunté.

—No está en casa -me informó. Yo suspiré aliviado. Mejor así, dejar a Tanya fuera de ésto-. Lo he arreglado todo para vuestro viaje -continuó-. Encima de la mesa del comedor encontrarás los billetes, además del número de teléfono de la compañía de taxis. Ya nos hemos hecho cargo de tu coche, necesitaréis que os lleven al aeropuerto. Os recogeremos en Anchorage.

—Ya lo tenías todo listo ¿Eh, Alice?

—Sólo agradécemelo Eddie...

—¡Uh! Sabes que odio que me llames así. De todas formas, gracias Alice. Os vemos mañana.

—Solo una cosa más Edward, no perdáis el avión -me pidió críptica.

—¿Pasa algo Alice? -pregunté nervioso.

—Nada, Edward. Sólo asegúrate de coger el vuelo que yo elegí. ¿De acuerdo? Hasta mañana.

El resto de la noche fue pacífica, como lo había sido la anterior. Bella dormía tranquila y relajada a mi lado.

Amaneció. Un día típico en Forks. Nubes grises cubrían el sol, amenazando lluvia. El día perfecto para las despedidas. El cielo parecía estar triste y yo estaba seguro de que Bella reflejaría ese sentimiento en su mirada en cuanto supiera que nos íbamos hoy mismo. No quería retrasarlo más. Aunque estos dos días había sido feliz con una Bella humana a mi lado, no podía olvidarme de lo que le sucedía a mi ángel. Ella estaba enferma y no sobreviviría. Éste era el único camino. La única manera de conservarla conmigo. Soy un egoísta. Lo sé. Pero no puedo -ni quiero- dejar de serlo si eso significa que ella permanecerá a mi lado.

Eran casi las diez de la mañana cuando me levanté. Salí de la cama con cuidado de no despertarla y bajé a la cocina a preparar su desayuno. Encima de la mesa de la cocina había una nota de Esme explicándome donde había dejado todo lo del desayuno de Bella y que era lo que tenía que hacer. Cómo tenía que preparar sus tostadas y su fruta, dónde podría encontrar su zumo y cuanto tiempo debía calentar la leche en el microondas. Tendría que agradecérselo a Esme aunque me molestaba un poco que me considerase un inútil. Está bien, lo reconozco, sin su ayuda habría estado perdido.

La nota de Esme estaba apoyada sobre un violetero en el que habían puesto dos fresias. Preparé una bandeja con todo y subí a nuestra habitación.

Bella aún dormía, todo parecía estar bien. El ritmo de su corazón era estable y su respiración pausada, rítmica y profunda. Por tercer día desde mi regreso iba a despertar a mi amor, por primera vez a mi mujer. Ese pensamiento me hizo muy feliz y muy desgraciado al mismo tiempo. ¿Cuántas veces más podría despertarla de su sueño? Iba a echar tanto de menos velarla mientras dormía...

—Bella, amor, despierta...

—Cinco minutos más papá... -no pude evitar reírme.

—Isabella -la llamé intentando imitar la voz de su padre-, hora de levantarse pequeña...

—¡Aahh! Hoy no quiero ir al cole -susurró.

Cogí una de las flores y la pasé por su hombro desnudo. Ella se revolvió, dejando al descubierto su pecho. Con los pétalos de la flor acaricié el camino desde su cuello a su pezón, ganándome un suspiro, para hacer a continuación el camino de regreso a su cara, acercando la flor a su pequeña nariz para que pudiese apreciar el aroma.

—Buenos días -insistí-. Te traje el desayuno.

Bella se sentó en la cama y se estiró para desentumecer los músculos. En ese momento se dio cuenta de su desnudez y se tapó los pechos con sus brazos, sonrojándose. Apoyé la bandeja a los pies de la cama y me dirigí a mi armario para coger una de mis camisetas. Me acerqué a ella y le ayudé a ponérsela.

—Tengo hambre -me dijo.

—Todo tuyo -le dije mientras ponía la bandeja sobre sus piernas.

—La casa está muy silenciosa -Bella me miraba esperando mi respuesta- ¿Dónde están todos?

—Se han marchado cielo. Nos esperan en Denali.

—¿Denali? ¿No era allí a donde se fue Laurent? -preguntó.

—Exacto, allí hay otra familia como la nuestra -le expliqué-. Viven apartados de los humanos en una cabaña en medio del bosque. Carlisle cree que es un buen lugar para pasar tu conversión y los primeros días, hasta que seas capaz de controlarte un poco. Nuestro avión sale hoy por la tarde. Nos recogerán en Anchorage. Después nos queda un viaje de casi cuatrocientos kilómetros por carretera.

—¿Ya? -podía verlo en sus ojos, podía ver la incertidumbre, en cierto modo el miedo.

—Bella, amor, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Lo sabes -le dije.

—Es sólo que todo es perfecto ahora. Soy realmente feliz. No quiero que nada cambie.

—No lo hará cielo. Te prometo, no, te juro, que haré lo imposible para que seas feliz.

—Lo sé -me contestó mientras acariciaba mi mejilla-. Sé que lo harás. ¿Puedo llamar a Charlie para despedirme? -me pidió.

—Cielo, no tienes ni que preguntarlo. Aunque yo había pensado pedirle que nos llevara al aeropuerto...

—Será mejor que no -me dijo-, Charlie no se irá hasta que hayamos embarcado y ¿cómo vamos a explicarle que vamos en la dirección opuesta? Será mejor ir en taxi.

—Como tu quieras Bella. ¿Terminaste? -Ella asintió y retiré la bandeja de sus piernas, dejándola en el suelo, para volver a sentarme a su lado y abrazarla.

—¿Puedes dejarme sola un momento para hablar con él?

—Claro -le contesté mientras le tendía el móvil-. Estaré en la cocina, recogiendo ésto ¿de acuerdo? -Ella asintió.

Me costó muchísimo dejar sola a Bella en ese momento. Ella adora a Charlie y no saber si iba a volver a verlo... era muy duro para ella. Alejarse de Charlie y de Reneé iba a resultarle muy difícil y doloroso. Le dí unos cuantos minutos a solas para hablar con Charlie y después volví a su subir para ayudarla. Cuando llegué a la puerta pude oírla sollozar.

—No me hagas esto Jake... -Bella lloraba, sufría-. Por favor, Jake, por favor... No, no me hagas esto...

Un minuto de silencio, sólo quebrado por los sollozos de Bella, aunque se notaba que trataba de controlarse, no lo conseguía.

—Él es mi padre, Jake. No puedes prohibirme ver a mi padre. No sé si volveré a verlo, si podré verlo alguna vez por su propia seguridad, pero que tú me lo impidas ¡Es tan injusto Jacob!

Otro silencio.

—¡Es mi elección, maldita sea! ¡Entiéndelo! Le elijo a él porque lo amo. ¿Por qué haces ésto Jake? Sabes que ellos jamás le harán daño a nadie. Jamás permitirán que yo lo haga tampoco.

Bella permaneció callada un minuto, pude oír que Jacob hablaba, pero no podía entender claramente lo que estaba diciendo.

—Escúchame bien Jacob Black. Yo nunca te he engañado. Nunca he hecho nada para que pienses eso. Yo siempre te he querido, te quiero, como a un buen amigo, a un hermano, pero jamás, me has oído, jamás alenté nada. Y no hago ésto por miedo. Lo hago por amor. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Que yo me muera triste y sola?

Lo siguiente que dijo Black fue perfectamente audible para mí. Lo gritó, con toda su capacidad pulmonar.

—_¡Prefiero verte muerta antes que verte convertida en una asquerosa chupasangres! ¡Maldigo el día en que decidiste venir a vivir aquí! ¡Maldigo el día en que le conociste!_

Bella rompió en llanto, irrefrenable, inconsolable. Decidí entrar. Bella estaba sentada en medio de la cama, con sus piernas cruzadas, sus manos cubriendo su rostro, su cuerpo temblando, parecía resultarle muy difícil conseguir aire. Al lado de sus piernas reposaba el teléfono, con la pantalla aún encendida tras cortar la comunicación. Me acerqué a ella y la arrastré hacia mí. Aparté sus manos con cuidado y besé cada mejilla, bebiéndome sus lágrimas. La abracé acariciando su pelo y depositando en él pequeños besos.

Los minutos que transcurrieron mientras ella se tranquilizaba parecían eternos. Cuando finalmente se calmó, levantó su cabeza y me miró.

—¿Lo has oído?

—Sólo el final -le confesé.

—Me odia -susurró.

—No, Bella -le aseguré-, no lo hace. Él te ama. ¿Cómo podría ser de otra manera? Es imposible no amarte.

—¿Alguna vez deseaste no haberme conocido? -me preguntó.

—Bella... -sujeté su rostro entre mis manos, alzándolo un poco para que me mirase a los ojos mientras le hablaba-. Todos los días bendigo el momento en el que decidiste venir a vivir aquí. Cada día agradezco al cielo que te pusiera en mi camino, mi ángel... Sólo lamento que todo sea tan difícil. Especialmente para ti, amor... Ese es mi deseo. Que todo pudiese ser más fácil, más sencillo. Pero te amo, y no me importa lo difícil que pueda parecer todo ahora. Sé que lo superaremos. Juntos.

Bella me miraba, los ojos tristes, llenos de lágrimas. Las mejillas rojas por el agua salada.

—No tienes ni idea de cuánto te amo -me dijo.

—Solía creer que yo te amaba más, pero me has demostrado que estaba equivocado. Tú me amas tanto como yo a ti. Sólo el amor más grande podría perdonar todo el daño que te he hecho -le aseguré-. Sólo quisiera borrar todo el dolor que te causé.

La abracé y la besé, sujetándola por detrás de sus rodillas la acerqué más a mí, hasta sentarla sobre mis piernas. Un beso tierno, nacido de la tristeza y la pena de Bella se estaba convirtiendo en un beso sensual, devolviendo a mi cuerpo todo el deseo que habíamos experimentado la noche pasada.

—Bella, cielo... -casi costaba respirar-, tenemos que irnos...

—¿Ahora? -susurró entre beso y beso.

—Ahora -dije no muy convencido-. Bella... perderemos el avión.

—Está bien -refunfuñó- ¿hay que hacer las maletas?

—No, Alice ya se encargó de todo. Sólo tenemos que ir al aeropuerto. Voy a pedir un taxi.

Escapé de la habitación. Cinco minutos más y no habría sido capaz de salir de esa habitación en horas, días...

Llamé a la compañía de taxis desde el despacho de mi padre y permanecí allí durante unos minutos. El tiempo necesario para que Bella se arreglase. Entrar de nuevo allí y encontrármela llevando una de mis camisetas... No, no sería capaz de irme. Se veía increíblemente sexy en la amplia camiseta. La tela fluía sobre su cuerpo destacando suavemente ciertas partes de su anatomía. Sus pechos despuntaban, sus caderas se dibujaban, las curvas de su trasero resaltaban... cada curva de su cuerpo se acentuaba bajo la suave tela de algodón.

Un golpe me sacó de mi ensoñación. Fue un golpe seco seguido por el sonido del cristal rompiéndose.

—¡Bella! -grité mientras subía las escaleras corriendo.

Cuando abrí la puerta de la habitación me la encontré arrodillada en el suelo. Las fresias estaban encima de nuestra cama, ella recogía los trozos de cristal del violetero y los metía en la papelera que tenía al lado.

—¿Bella? ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien amor? -pregunté nervioso mientras me acercaba a ella.

—Lo... lo siento -se disculpó- no quería romperlo... -una lágrima asomaba a sus ojos.

—No llores cielo, sólo era un florero. No pasa nada.

La sujeté por las manos y la ayudé a levantarse. El olor de su sangre me golpeó, mire sus rodillas. Un pequeño cristal se había clavado allí.

—Ven, siéntate, déjame que te limpie esa herida -le pedí.

—No hace falta, sólo dame un poco de alcohol y yo lo hago...

—No pasa nada, ésto ya no me molesta -le confesé- el miedo a perderte anula cualquier deseo de tomar tu sangre... -Ella me miró, en sus ojos brillaba una emoción que no pude reconocer- ¿Qué? -pregunté.

—Entonces... -empezó.

—Entonces ¿Qué? Bella... -volví a preguntarle.

—¿Podrás hacerlo tú? -me dijo.

—Lo intentaré, Bella -le aseguré-. Te lo prometí.

Terminé de curarle la herida en el mismo momento en que oímos el claxon del taxi.

—Vamos cielo. ¿No queremos perdernos nuestro vuelo, verdad?

Bella terminó de vestirse y bajamos. El viaje hasta el aeropuerto fue aparentemente tranquilo. El silencio reinaba en el interior del coche. Bella se quedó dormida en mis brazos. Bajo mi aparente tranquilidad bullía la ira, los celos... Aquel taxista no dejaba de mirar a Bella. Desde mi lugar en el asiento trasero podía notar que el espejo retrovisor no estaba colocado para ver la calzada, sino para ver a Bella. Miraba a mi mujer con deseo... tenía ganas de partirle la cara...

Le pagué y saqué a Bella del taxi. Mi hermosa Bella... demasiado hermosa para su propia seguridad. Pero eso cambiaría muy pronto. Muy pronto ella sería tan fuerte como yo. Ella estaría a salvo de todo, estaría a salvo de enfermedades, de accidentes...

Desperté a Bella para tomar nuestro avión y tan pronto como nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos le abrí mis brazos para que volviese a descansar en ellos. El viaje se le haría más corto si ella dormía.

En Anchorage nos esperaban Alice y Jasper. Bella se había despertado poco antes del aterrizaje y se movía despacio, aún somnolienta, a mi lado.

—Hola Bella -dijo Alice con una sonrisa para luego abrazarla-, hola Edward...

Jasper sólo asintió, saludándonos. El viaje en coche se hizo largo. Bella miraba el paisaje, mientras Alice me informaba de las noticias del último día. Podía sentir a Jasper tantear el ambiente.

—_¿Que ha pasado Edward?_

La pregunta de Jasper me dejó perplejo. Enarqué una ceja esperando que él viese la pregunta en mi gesto.

—_Está triste... tan triste que duele..._

Miré a Bella. Ella seguía mirando el paisaje a través de la ventanilla del coche. Permanecía quieta, callada...

—Bella, amor … ¿estás bien?

Ella sólo asintió sin girarse hacia mí.

Las manos de Jasper se tensaron sobre el volante, sus nudillos aún más blancos de lo normal, su respiración agitada, irregular.

—_¡Dolor! ¡Mucho, mucho dolor!_

—_Edward, ¡sostenla! _-me gritó Alice en su mente.

En ese momento Bella se desplomó en mis brazos.

—¡Bella! -chillé- ¡Bella! Cielo, por favor, no me dejes... No me dejes ahora...

Ella no me respondía, era como una muñeca rota en mis brazos, apenas respiraba.

—¡Hazlo Edward! -me gritó Alice- ¡Hazlo ahora!

Jasper aparcó el coche en el arcén y se bajó.

—"_No soportaré el olor de su sangre. Hazlo ya"_ -pensó mientras cerraba la puerta.

Alice bajó con él, dejándome a solas con Bella.

—Bella, por favor cielo, aguanta un poco más, abre los ojos para mí. Deja que lleguemos junto a Carlisle. No se si podré...

—"_¡Hazlo Edward!" _-el grito mental de Alice me sobresaltó- _"No queda tiempo, no llegaremos"_

—No tengo nada para el dolor -les dije sabiendo que me oirían.

—Si no lo haces no tendrás que preocuparte porque tenga dolor nunca más -Alice estaba siendo muy dura-_ "Se muere Edward, sólo quedan unos minutos"_ -yo sólo podía sostenerla en mis brazos, mi pequeña y frágil Bella respiraba rápidamente, sin tomar realmente lo que le hacía falta- _"¡Edward! Se va ¡Reacciona!" -_Jasper intentaba hacerme reaccionar también.

Miré a la mujer que tenía en mis brazos. Mi mujer. En todos los sentidos. Me había hecho sentir, por primera vez en un siglo. Había sentido amor, celos, dolor por la separación, la felicidad absoluta de tenerla de vuelta. No la perdería, no otra vez. La sostuve más fuerte e incorporé su cuerpo acercando su cuello a mi boca. Primero le dí un suave beso.

—Te amo -le dije antes de abrir mi boca y morderla.


	13. Transformación

**_Bueno, un lunes más y un capi más de La Caja... Recuerdo perfectamente lo que me costó escribir este capítulo, os aseguro que puse en él todo mi corazón, quise imaginar lo difícil que había sido para nuestro Eddie el proceso de la transformación de Bella, desde el mismo principio hasta que finalmente abre los ojos. Espero que os guste._**

**_Macbel, no sé si estarás leyendo esto, pero me gustaría contestarte. Cuando escribí esta historia, tenía claro que las alucinaciones de Bella necesariamente debían estar relacionadas con un problema físico, no mental. Además, debería poner su vida en riesgo, si quería que tuviese sentido la historia. Investigué un poco y todas las enfermedades que encontré en los que las alucinaciones fuesen causadas por un problema físico eran tumores cancerígenos. Jamás ha sido mi intencion minimizar la gravedad de esta enfermedad y, créeme, he tratado de tocar el tema de una forma superficial, sin ser demasiado gráfica con el tema, pero necesitaba ponerle nombre. Sé lo que es perder un familiar por el cáncer. Mi abuelo murió de un cáncer de pulmón, su hermano de laringe, vi sufrir a los enfermos y a su familia y por ello, créeme, jamás me tomaría a broma un tema tan serio. De verdad espero que no creas que esa era mi intención. Lamento profundamente si alguien ha podido sentirse herido u ofendido y quiero dejar claro nuevamente que esa no era mi intención._**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes y Twilight pertenecen a la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, pero cuando Edward sale a jugar, lo hace conmigo XD..._**

**_Espero recibir vuestras opiniones al respecto, de verdad me animan muchísimo._**

**_Biquiños_**

**_Noe_**

* * *

Cap. XIII - Transformación

* * *

—_Bella, por favor cielo, aguanta un poco más, abre los ojos para mí. Deja que lleguemos junto a Carlisle. No se si podré..._

—"_¡Hazlo Edward!" -el grito mental de Alice me sobresaltó- "No queda tiempo, no llegaremos"_

—_No tengo nada para el dolor -les dije sabiendo que me oirían._

—_Si no lo haces no tendrás que preocuparte porque tenga dolor nunca más -Alice estaba siendo muy dura- "Se muere Edward, sólo quedan unos minutos" -yo sólo podía sostenerla en mis brazos, mi pequeña y frágil Bella respiraba rápidamente, sin tomar realmente lo que le hacía falta- "¡Edward! Se va ¡Reacciona!" -Jasper intentaba hacerme reaccionar también._

_Miré a la mujer que tenía en mis brazos. Mi mujer. En todos los sentidos. Me había hecho sentir, por primera vez en un siglo. Había sentido amor, celos, dolor por la separación, la felicidad absoluta de tenerla de vuelta. No la perdería, no otra vez. _

* * *

Iba a morderla. Transformarla. Convertirla en lo que yo era. Un monstruo.

La sostenía fuerte entre mis brazos, como a una muñeca de porcelana rota. Su cuello no la sostenía permitiendo que su cabeza cayese hacia atrás sobre la doblez de mi codo.

Acerqué su cuerpo a mi cara. Podía sentir su calidez aun sin tocarla, llegando a mí como olas al ritmo de sus pulsaciones, ahora cada vez más rápidas, desacompasadas, erráticas. La acerqué aún más a mí hasta que mi nariz se enterró en el hueco detrás de su oreja. Su olor, su maravilloso aroma inundó mis sentidos. Unos centímetros más y la curva de su cuello, su blanco y marfileño cuello, estaba al alcance de mis labios. La besé ahí donde su pulso latía más fuerte.

—Te amo -susurré.

Posé mis labios abiertos sobre la vena de su cuello. Podía sentirla latiendo contra mis dientes, recordándome con sus pequeños golpes que ella seguía viva.

Hundí mis dientes en su piel, sólo un poco. Ella no se movió, como si no lo hubiese notado. Mis ojos picaban deseando poder derramar una lágrima, una única lágrima que me permitiese conjurar todo el dolor y seguir.

Las primeras gotas de sangre bañaron mi lengua. Eran sólo los capilares, pequeñas venas que no llevarían suficiente ponzoña a su sistema. Tenía que profundizar más, unos milímetros más, hasta alcanzar la vena principal de su cuello, aquella que podría llevar rápidamente mi veneno a su corazón, para que éste lo extendiese por todo su cuerpo comenzando de esa manera su cambio.

Enseguida noté el momento en el que alcancé su yugular. El dulce néctar que durante años me negué a probar llenaba mi boca. Tragué, recordándome a mí mismo que en mis brazos estaba Bella, mi Bella... tenía que permanecer así el suficiente tiempo como para que la cantidad adecuada de ponzoña entrase en su cuerpo. Ni un segundo más, ni un sorbo más.

Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, concentrándome sólo en lo que tenía que hacer.

—"_Edward, cuantos más puntos de entrada haya, mejor -_Alice … Alice, ella trataba de ayudarme-, _sus muñecas Edward"_

Aparté mis labios de su cuello, pasando mi lengua por la herida para sellarla y detener la hemorragia. Acomodé mejor a Bella sobre mi cuerpo y cogí una de sus manos.

—No... -susurró mi ángel.

—Estoy aquí, cielo... no dejaré que te vayas -le juré.

—¡No! -Bella se estaba alterando mucho- Jake... la manada... provocarás una guerra, no podréis volver a Forks... ¡Para!

—No cielo. Tú eres más importante que todo eso. ¿Crees que querría vivir sin ti? -le dije mientras acariciaba su preciosa cara-. Te amo -sin decirle nada más tomé su mano de nuevo y clavé mis dientes en su pulso. Después de limpiar y sellar esa herida, volví a morderla en la otra muñeca.

La sostuve en mis brazos. Bella tenía los ojos cerrados y a cada segundo que pasaba su cuerpo se ponía más y más rígido.

La acuné contra mi pecho.

—Lo siento, amor, lo siento... -le susurré-, te juro que pasará. Lo siento...

Jasper y Alice entraron en el coche. Alice me miró y pude ver mi aspecto en su mente. Mis ojos. Mis ojos volvían a ser rojos. Los ojos de un monstruo, de un ser malvado y egoísta que le había arrebatado el alma al ser más puro. Mi ángel se quedaría ahora en mi infierno.

—Jasper, corre -fue lo único que pude decir.

El resto del viaje hasta Denali fue tenso. Jasper condujo muy por encima de la velocidad permitida. Alice iba a su lado, muy callada, indagando en el futuro de Bella. Pude verla, brillando a la luz del sol, con su pelo siendo agitado por el viento y unos hermosos ojos dorados.

—"_Todo saldrá bien"_ -me dijo Alice-_ "Lo sé, lo he visto"_

Tragué.

Tenía el sabor de Bella en mi lengua. Aún podía sentir la dulzura de su sabor en mi boca. Mi garganta ardía reclamando su sangre, sabiendo que en su cuerpo aún quedaba más. Mi monstruo interior se levantaba y se sublevaba reclamando lo que era suyo.

"_¡No!"_ Bella no era un postre, por muy dulce que fuera. Ella era mi mujer. La mujer que me había demostrado que hasta un monstruo desalmado podía amar. _"¡No!"_ Ella era mi Bella, mi dulce niña, mi único amor. El único ser capaz de inspirarme este sentimiento en los últimos cien años. No voy a negar el amor que siento por mi familia, pero lo que siento por Bella era infinitamente más fuerte.

Debía resistirme.

Por ella.

Tenía que anular el deseo de volver a beber de ella. Por mucho dolor que ahora sintiésemos, éste era el único camino para estar juntos.

Jasper sujetaba el volante con fuerza. No respiraba. El olor de la sangre de Bella todavía flotaba en el ambiente y él realmente luchaba por no sucumbir a sus instintos. Alice por su parte parecía llevarlo bien, perdida en su mente, buscando sus propias respuestas.

Bella temblaba en mis brazos. No hablaba, no gritaba. Ni un solo sonido salía de su boca. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Su respiración era rápida, muy rápida, al igual que los latidos de su corazón los cuales, al menos, habían vuelto a ser rítmicos.

Carlisle y Esme nos esperaban en el jardín. Carlisle abrió la puerta trasera del coche y salí de él con Bella en mis brazos.

—Dámela Edward -me dijo mi padre.

Yo le gruñí. —La tengo -contesté.

Le seguí hasta una habitación en el segundo piso que habían preparado para ella.

—Déjame verla Edward. Deja que me acerque, sólo quiero comprobar que todo va bien...

Miré a mi padre. Mi instinto me decía que no me apartase de ella, que no permitiese que nadie se le acercase lo suficiente como para hacerle daño.

—También es mi hija Edward. Yo también la quiero, no le haré daño -Carlisle insistía en acercarse. En ese momento Esme apareció.

—Edward, cielo, deja que le eche un vistazo, por favor -Esme se me acercó con cuidado y cuando estuvo a mi lado me acarició la mejilla-. Lo has hecho muy bien, estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Durante los minutos siguientes observé como Carlisle comprobaba las constantes de Bella. Al cabo de unos minutos se me acercó.

—Ni yo lo hubiese hecho mejor, Edward -me dijo-. Ella estará bien, ya ha comenzado...

—¿Cuánto tiempo? -pregunté ansioso.

—No lo sé -respondió sincero.

—¿Alice? -volví a preguntar- ¿Tal vez ella...?

—No lo sé Edward -confesó abatido-. Sólo podemos esperar.

Esperar.

Sólo podía esperar.

Esperar que todo saliera bien. Esperar que tuviese suficiente ponzoña en su sistema para que el cambio se produjese. Esperar que no sufriera mucho. Esperar que me siguiese amando después de todo.

Era lo único que podía hacer.

Esperar.

Me pedían paciencia. La paciencia necesaria para soportar la espera.

Pero lo único que yo sentía era impotencia. Me sentía impotente ante todo lo que estaba sucediendo. No podía hacer nada para evitar que sufriese, no podía hacer nada para acelerar el proceso. No podía hacer nada...

Sólo esperar...

Bella luchó contra el dolor. Parecía querer confinarlo en su interior. No quería mostrarnos la agonía que sufría. Sus ojos estaban apretados. Sus puños cerrados, sus miembros rígidos. De vez en cuando un gemido de dolor escapaba de sus labios, corto, rápido, tanto que de no haber estado tan pendiente de ella, dudo que lo hubiese percibido.

El primer día permaneció prácticamente en silencio. Mi Bella era fuerte, muy fuerte. Muy pocos pueden soportar el dolor de la transformación como lo estaba haciendo ella. Yo grité, lloré, supliqué que me matasen. Pero ella no. ella permanecía en silencio, quieta.

—Amor -le acaricié la mejilla-, estoy aquí. Estaré a tu lado hasta que termine. Te amo mi vida. Por favor Bella, no te rindas.

—T-te a-amo -me dijo en un susurro bajo, buscando a tientas mi mano para darme un apretón.

—Y yo a ti Bella -le juré-, y yo a ti.

Ni siquiera ahora, en pleno proceso de cambio era capaz de escuchar una sola palabra de su mente. Sus pensamientos seguían siendo suyos. Daría cualquier cosa por saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento, de esa manera podría saber la verdad de su situación. Podría saber si el dolor le resultaba soportable o si por el contrario el permanecer así de calmada estaba suponiendo para ella que todo el proceso fuese aún más duro de lo que ya lo era por sí mismo.

La primera noche la pasó tranquila, con Bella aún en un estado de semi-inconsciencia en el que parecía no sufrir.

Sólo lo parecía.

Podía saber la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo para mantener sus brazos y piernas pegados al colchón. Cada uno de sus tendones estaba tenso, como las cuerdas de una guitarra.

Sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza, sus párpados no estaban relajados sino contraídos con toda la fuerza posible. Sus labios estaban fruncidos en una delgada línea que escondía su carnoso labio inferior.

Los cambios físicos comenzaban a ser visibles. Su pelo había crecido unos cuantos centímetros y empezaba a rizársele en las puntas. Su piel era un poco más clara y su temperatura corporal había bajado un par de grados.

Su olor también había cambiado. Seguía siendo un maravilloso aroma. Podía distinguir perfectamente el olor a fresia, otros olores comenzaban a definirse. Lluvia. Rosas... Era esa esencia que convertía su sangre en el mejor de los manjares el que estaba desapareciendo, permitiendo así que el monstruo se alejase, para dejar sólo al amante, al esposo.

En la tarde del segundo día Bella volvió a hablar.

—Qu-quema -susurró-, Edward, quema.

Corrí al baño y volví con un poco de agua fresca y una toalla. Intenté aliviar la sensación de quemazón humedeciendo su piel con agua fría. Sabía que no funcionaría, pero no por ello dejaría de intentarlo.

—Gracias -Bella habló en un suspiro.

—Te amo Bella -le recordé dándole un suave beso en los labios.

—No estás frío -me dijo en voz baja.

No. Ya no estaba frío, al menos no más frío que ella.

No dije nada. Sólo la acaricié y me recosté a su lado, acercándola a mí.

—Pronto mi vida, pronto terminará...

Tarareé su nana toda la noche, parecía relajarse un poco cuando lo hacía, incluso creí ver alguna vez la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios. Cada poco tiempo alguien de la familia aparecía por la habitación para ver como marchaba todo.

Carlisle comprobaba su estado, su ritmo cardíaco, su respiración, su temperatura... en un intento de averiguar cuánto más tardaría en terminar todo esto.

La primera vez que Jasper apareció me di cuenta de lo que Bella sufría sin quejarse. En la cara de Jasper pude ver todo el dolor que no reflejaba la de Bella. Mi niña resultó ser mejor actriz de lo que yo pensaba. ¡Cómo podía aguantar esta tortura en silencio!.

Emmett y Rose trataban de distraerme, bromeando acerca de todo. Siempre podías contar con Emmett para hacer que hasta la situación más seria pareciese un chiste.

Alice. Alice era... Alice. Parecía vivir en el futuro, tratando de averiguar lo que pasaría, cuando quedaría todo esto atrás, cuando podría tener a Bella a mi lado.

Esme se preocupaba por mi. Trataba de hacerme salir de aquella habitación prometiéndome que ella cuidaría de Bella.

Pero yo no podía. No podía salir de aquella habitación y dejarla allí sola.

No podía.

Yo era el responsable de su estado y no iba a dejar que ella pasase por eso sola. Únicamente saldría de esa habitación con Bella a mi lado.

El tercer día paso, igual de insoportable que el anterior. El sentimiento de impotencia ante esta situación crecía, llegando a ser desesperante. Quería reducir la casa a escombros, quería salir al bosque y arrancar cada uno de los árboles, quería gritar al cielo hasta desgarrarlo... lo hubiera hecho si sirviese de algo, pero yo sabía que nada de lo que hiciese iba a cambiar la situación.

Llamé a Carlisle al amanecer del cuarto día, desesperado. Después de comprobar el estado de Bella se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

—"_Ella puede oírnos Edward" _-pensó-_, "no hables, sólo escucha" _-yo asentí- _"Creo que su estado era muy grave, tanto que la transformación está tardando más de lo normal. A estas alturas ya debería haber terminado"_

No pude reprimir el gemido de dolor que salió de mis labios.

—"_No puede tardar mucho más. Un día, quizás dos..."_ -mi gesto debió asustarle, estaba realmente desesperado- _"Sé que es difícil" _-me dijo- _"pero debes tener paciencia"._

Carlisle me dejó solo de nuevo con la mujer de mi vida. Bella seguía en la misma posición, parecía no mover ni un sólo músculo.

De repente algo cambió. Bella comenzó a retorcerse. Su espalda se arqueaba elevando su cuerpo sobre el colchón. Sus manos estrujaban la colcha con fuerza, tanta que terminó rasgándola, y un grito, el primero que le oí desde que todo había comenzado, rompió el silencio en la casa.

—¡Edward! -gritó.

Me acerqué corriendo a ella, sujeté su mano con fuerza y acaricié su frente con la mano libre.

—Estoy aquí amor -le susurré-, no me he ido, no me iré. Estoy contigo.

Ella apretó fuerte mi mano y por primera vez en cuatro días abrió los ojos, ahora de un vibrante color rojo, me miró fijamente y suplicó.

—Mátame.

No fui capaz de reaccionar. Me quedé ahí, a su lado, sin mover ni un dedo.

—¡Edward! ¡Por favor!

Su grito me hizo reaccionar.

—Bella -traté de calmarla, sujetándola contra mi cuerpo, acunándola-, cielo, pasará, te lo juro, pasará. Todo estará bien, el dolor se ira y tu estarás bien... -intenté reconfortarla pero sabía, por propia experiencia, que nada de lo que dijera iba a conseguirlo. Ella sufría, sólo entendía que estaba sufriendo un dolor insoportable y quería que terminase ya, como fuera, a costa de cualquier cosa, incluso su propia vida-. Te lo ruego Bella, te necesito, quédate conmigo...

Ella volvió a abrir sus ojos y me miró. A pesar de que el color ya había cambiado pude ver su alma en ellos, como siempre lo había hecho. En sus ojos había amor, pero también dolor...

—No lo soporto más -me dijo mientras se retorcía en mis brazos.

Un gemido de dolor escapó de mis labios. El sonido de la rabia, de la impotencia.

—Sólo un poco más cariño. Terminará pronto... sólo un poco más.

Realmente no sabía a quien se lo decía, si a Bella, que se retorcía entre mis brazos buscando alivio para el fuego que recorría sus venas, o a mí mismo, para intentar ser capaz de resistir lo que quedaba sin desmoronarme en el proceso.

Las siguientes horas fueron un infierno. Bella no soportaba más la quemazón, el ardor que provocaba mi ponzoña en su cuerpo, y yo no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Entre su dolor y mi impotencia el tiempo fue pasando.

Unas doce horas más tarde el ritmo de su corazón se quebró. Tartamudeó y al final quedó en silencio. Llamé quedamente a mi padre y toda mi familia apareció en la habitación.

—Carlisle... -empecé.

—Paciencia Edward -me contestó.

Todos nos centramos en Bella. Había dejado de moverse, ya no se retorcía entre gemidos de dolor, estaba quieta y en silencio, como esperando.

Bella había cambiado, su pelo había crecido, hasta casi recuperar la longitud que tenía antes. Sus puntas se rizaban en unos hermosos bucles. Su piel era aún más clara que cuando era humana. Sus curvas habían vuelto a llenarse, como era antes de enfermar.

Me acerqué a su lado y tomé su mano.

—¿Bella? -la llamé.

Ella miró nuestras manos unidas y después levantó su mirada hacia mí.

—Bella, amor...

Echó un vistazo a la habitación, fijándose en cada uno de los rostros de mi familia.


	14. El despertar

**_Disclaimer: Twilight y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la magnífica Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego un ratito con ellos, menos con Eddie, ese lo quiero pa' mí las 24 horas del día... XD_**

**_Hola a todas! Como muchas sabéis estos dos últimos meses han sido una odisea para mí, cambio de casa, montón de problemas con el teléfono y el internet, problemas con el ordenador... ha sido una auténtica locura, pero bueno, parece que comienza a solucionarse, por el momento ya tengo una conexión mejor aunque hay una mala noticia... he perdido todas mis historias a excepción de ésta. Todo lo que estaba escrito sin publicar se ha perdido, así que me toca currar de nuevo... espero que podáis tenerme paciencia, intentaré ir actualizando poco a poco, quizá aproveche y corrija algunas cosas..._**

**_Por cierto ¡hemos superado los 250 reviews! ¡GRACIAS! ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!_**

**_Os dejo con el capi de esta semana y espero poder subir más capis de las demás historias en breve._**

**_Biquiños_**

_**Noe**_

* * *

Cap. XIV – El despertar

* * *

—_¿Bella? -la llamé._

_Ella miró nuestras manos unidas y después levantó su mirada hacia mí._

—_Bella, amor..._

_Echó un vistazo a la habitación, fijándose en cada uno de los rostros de mi familia._

* * *

Bella nos miraba como si fuese la primera vez que nos veía.

Pude notar como daba un respingo al ver a Jasper. _"¿Ahora le doy miedo? A buenas horas..."_ - yo sólo pude sonreír.

—Bella, amor -la llamé de nuevo. Ella giró su cabeza muy rápido, tanto que pareció sorprendida-. Aprenderás a controlarte -con la misma velocidad llevó su mano a la garganta, tragando en seco. Con cuidado retiré su mano de su cuello-. No quiero que te hagas daño, cielo.

Ella seguía en silencio, mirándonos a todos.

—Bella ¿que ocurre?

—¿Edward? -mi Bella habló por primera vez haciendo resonar su hermosa voz en la habitación- ¿Edward Cullen? ¿Eres tú?

Sonreí. Tanto que llegué a creer que me dolerían las mejillas.

—Claro, amor. ¿Quién querías que fuese?

—¿Dónde estoy?

—¿Recuerdas que vinimos a Denali? -le pregunté, Bella me miraba fijamente, sin desviar la mirada ni un minuto, como intentando evitar a todos los que estaban en la habitación-. Estamos en casa de Eleazar y Carmen, después te los presentaré.

Ella me miró con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

—Estás algo confusa Bella. Es normal, no te preocupes. Todo se irá aclarando a medida que te acostumbres a la nueva situación.

—¿Nueva situación? -Bella me miraba intensamente, como intentando preguntar algo que no se atrevía a decir en palabras.

Miré a Jasper. Quería saber lo que sentía ahora mismo, ya que no podía oír sus pensamientos tendría que conformarme con averiguar sus sentimientos. Jasper me entendió enseguida y me explicó lo que percibía en Bella. _"Está confusa, pero eso es normal, ya sabes como es" _-yo asentí- _"Lo que ya no me parece tan normal es el miedo que siente ahora mismo. Cada vez que nos mira a Emmett o a mí su miedo se dispara. ¿Nos toleraba siendo humana y nos teme siendo vampiro? Eso no tiene sentido"_. Jasper tenía razón, era muy extraño. Bella jamás había temido a ninguno de mis hermanos. Ni siquiera a Jasper después de haberla atacado, mucho menos a Emmett al que Bella quería como a un hermano.

—Bella, cielo, vamos a cazar... -le pedí tendiéndole mi mano.

—¿Cazar? ¿A... a qué te refieres? -me miraba intranquila.

—Necesitas alimentarte Bella. No te preocupes, aquí hay muchos animales, yo te enseñaré como hacerlo, ya verás es muy fácil, instintivo...

—¿No es más fácil ir a la nevera? -me hubiese reído si una centésima parte de mí creyese que aquello era una broma. Pero su cara..., en su cara podía ver la preocupación, el miedo y el desconcierto, nada que me hiciese pensar en un comentario sarcástico.

—Bella, amor, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas? -le pregunté casi desesperado.

El gesto de dolor que pude ver en su cara me dejó perfectamente claro cuál era su último recuerdo. El dolor de la transformación, algo que ninguno de nosotros quiere recordar.

—Dolía -me dijo en un susurro.

—Lo sé cielo -intenté reconfortarla-, pero no me refería a eso -le sonreí-. Antes de eso.

—No sé... todo está muy borroso -parecía desesperada por cumplir con lo que le pedía. A pesar de que no era necesario Jasper me advirtió _"La estás poniendo muy nerviosa Edward. Sabes como son los recuerdos humanos, difusos, borrosos... ¡no la alteres! Recuerda que es una neófita, acaba de despertar por el amor de Dios". _Tuve que respirar profundamente en un par de ocasiones, yo también tenía que tranquilizarme, no la ayudaría nada que sintiese mi nerviosismo también, ni ayudaría a Jasper si tuviese que ponerse a cargo de la situación. Lo mejor sería darle tiempo y no tratar de forzar la situación.

—Tranquila -intenté que se relajara acariciando su mano, haciendo pequeños círculos en su dorso, como siempre lo había hecho-, respira y trata de concentrarte. Sé que es difícil -suspiré resignado-, no te preocupes, poco a poco volverá...

—Tú... -Bella dudaba-, tú me salvaste -dijo finalmente-. La furgoneta iba a aplastarme y tú... tú la apartaste -¿la furgoneta? Hacía más de tres años desde el accidente- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudiste pararla sin hacerte daño? ¡Eso... eso es imposible!

—¿Qué más recuerdas Bella? -volví a preguntar, quizás si se esforzaba un poco acabaría recordando los últimos años, quizás si forzaba un poco su memoria conseguiría que recuperase sus recuerdos. No quería que le pasase algo parecido a lo de Alice que no tenía idea de quién era o de dónde venía.

—En el hospital... Después de que el Dr. Cullen me revisase... nosotros, nosotros hablamos. Tú estabas muy enfadado y te negaste a contarme lo que había pasado. ¿Realmente creíste que lo explicarías todo diciendo que me golpeé la cabeza y que no sabía lo que veía? -Bella miró fijamente a mi padre- ¿Pasa algo conmigo? ¿Estoy más herida de lo que usted pensaba?

—No Bella, estás bien -le aseguró.

—¿Recuerdas algo más? -esta situación era desesperante. ¿No recordaba nada? ¿No se acordaba de que nos amábamos, de que nos habíamos casado? ¿Habíamos vuelto a los días del instituto, cuando la acechaba como el vampiro cobarde que era?

—Jacob -susurró- en La Push... -de repente se puso tensa y se echó hacia atrás hasta apoyarse en la pared. _"Edward, cuidado. La estás poniendo muy tensa, puede saltar en cualquier momento"._ Jasper tenía razón, tenía que calmarme, tenía que ayudarla a que se calmase. Instintivamente Bella se encogió en una postura defensiva-. Sé lo que eres...

—"_Trata de tranquilizarla Edward, si no se calma saltará en los próximos minutos y se va a hacer daño, por favor, tranquilizate y trata de calmarla..." -_Alice, está bien, había visto a Bella abalanzarse sobre mí, estaba seguro de que dolería. Ella era la neófita, la fuerza bruta estaba de su parte y yo no movería un dedo para intentar defenderme. No haría nada que pudiese herirla, aunque me costase la vida.

—Bella, cielo -la llamé tras inspirar varias veces para calmarme-, no me tengas miedo, por favor. No te haré daño, jamás podría hacerlo... -traté de acercarme a ella, pero parecía haber un muro invisible a su alrededor. Le tendí mi mano esperando que ella la tomara-. Por favor Bella, confía en mí. Yo te amo, jamas te volveré a herir. Por favor...

De repente Bella volvió a llevar su mano hasta su garganta, tratando de aplacar el fuego que ardía allí.

—¿Qué me pasa? -susurró- ¿Por qué me siento así?

—Tienes sed -no tenía sentido tratar de ocultarlo esperando que las cosas mejorasen. Si algo que tuviese sangre en las venas se acercase lo suficiente, ella lo descubriría por sí misma. No podría detenerse-. Por favor, confía en mí. Vamos a cazar.

—¿Sed? Nunca he tenido esta sensación antes.

—Eso es porque tú ya no eres como antes, Bella -le dije mirándola a los ojos-, ya no eres humana. Por favor, déjame ayudarte. Dejame mostrarte cómo puedes calmar la sed -esperaba que pudiese oír la súplica en mi voz. Quería ayudarla, necesitaba hacerlo. Yo la convertí en ésto, no podría soportar que ella me odiase...

Bella se dejó resbalar por la pared hasta terminar sentada en el suelo, con los ojos vagando de un rostro a otro. Registrando a cada uno de nosotros, tratando de recordarnos, supongo.

—¿Por qué? -preguntó mientras miraba sus manos- ¿Por qué me has hecho ésto?

Ahí estaba la horrible pregunta que llevaba temiendo días. Aún sin el don de Jasper podía sentir su desesperación, el horror al descubrir el monstruo en el que yo la había convertido. La confusión al entender lo que tendría que hacer para poder sobrevivir a partir de este día. Y podía ver que me culpaba por lo que tendría que hacer toda la eternidad para sobrevivir. Por mi culpa. Por mi maldito egoísmo... Me quedé sin habla, con la boca abierta, mirándola horrorizado. Podía ver mi gesto en cada uno de los pensamientos que podía percibir en la habitación, y eran muchos...

En ese momento Carlisle decidió intervenir.

—No seas injusta, Bella. Tu lo quisiste así. Lo pediste. Ésto fue tu elección, ninguno de nosotros te convertiría en contra de tu voluntad. Edward sólo hizo lo que tu le pediste, nada más...

—¿Yo lo pedí? -susurró sin mirar a nadie.

—Bella, por favor, vamos a cazar. Tienes que alimentarte -le supliqué de nuevo.

—No -dijo firme-, no puedo, no puedo hacer eso...

—Está bien Bella -necesitaba hacer algo para que fuese adaptándose poco a poco, no creo que obligarla a salir a cazar ahora mismo fuese una buena idea, así que decidí cambiar un poco los planes-. Yo me encargaré de todo, no te preocupes -intenté sonreírle para infundirle un poco de tranquilidad.

Alice me miró. —_"Lo siento Edward, no vi venir ésto. Sólo sabía que ella no moriría, ni por un instante..."_

—Tranquila Alice. Lo sé.

—"_Ve. Haz lo que estás pensando. Funcionará. Nosotros nos quedaremos y trataremos de ayudarla a recordar algo. ¡Corre!"_

Salí de la casa corriendo como un exhalación, con los dos termos que Esme me había dado. Me dirigí al bosque y busqué la mejor presa posible. Encontré un oso, lo cual era bastante complicado en esta época. Lo aceché durante unos minutos hasta que conseguí arrinconarlo y le salté encima para hundir mis dientes en su piel. Intenté derramar la menor cantidad posible de líquido mientras llenaba los termos con su sangre. Llené los dos envases y emprendí el camino de regreso

No pude evitar pensar en cómo acabaría todo. ¿Habíamos llegado hasta aquí para que ella no me recordase? ¿Habíamos sufrido tanto para pasar a ser solo un recuerdo olvidado? ¿Se haría realidad el peor de mis temores? ¿Me odiará por convertirla en lo que es ahora, por robarle su humanidad? ¿Me recordará? ¿Recordará algún día lo que sentimos el uno por el otro?

El simple hecho de pensar que ella podía olvidar lo que significamos el uno para el otro abría un agujero en mi pecho, en el punto exacto en el que se encontraba mi corazón, para que cualquiera pudiese cogerlo y retorcerlo hasta no dejar nada más que polvo.

"_Edward"_ -mi nombre resonó en mi mente y la voz era conocida. Tanya. Me detuve a esperarla.

—Hola Tanya -la saludé-. Cuánto tiempo...

—Tres años -dijo ella-, desde que te escapaste de aquella pequeña humana -algo en mí se encendió al oír el tono de su voz, ella consideraba a Bella alguien inferior sólo por el hecho de ser humana-. El mismo motivo que te ha traído de nuevo aquí. Kate ya me ha informado. Supongo que debo felicitarte, pero no eres el recién casado feliz que esperaba encontrarme. ¿Dónde has dejado a tu mujercita?

—Ella no se ha tomado ésto muy bien -le confesé.

—Lo hará -aseguró serena-. Estaría loca si no quisiese pasar la eternidad contigo. Yo no tardaría en decidirme ni un sólo segundo.

—¿No estás molesta? -le pregunté.

—No voy a decir que estoy encantada, pero es tu elección Edward -contestó tranquila-, y yo la acepto. Eres muy importante para mí, eres de la familia -se acercó a mí con los brazos abiertos-. ¿Puedo? -yo asentí-. Enhorabuena -me felicitó mientras me abrazaba- realmente deseo que seas muy feliz Edward, aunque no sea conmigo...

—Gracias Tanya...

Seguimos corriendo hacia casa. Ya llevaba varias horas fuera y necesitaba ver a Bella. Saber si algo había cambiado, si había recordado algo más. Si me seguía amando. Hice el camino de regreso en un estado de ansiedad tal que creí que me daría un ataque. ¿Sería posible estar tan cerca de la absoluta felicidad y de la mayor de las miserias al mismo tiempo? ¿Realmente una sola palabra podía convertir tu vida en un paraíso o en un infierno? Aunque pareciese mentira, así era. El rechazo de Bella me condenaría al infierno, eternamente. No habría un sólo día que no sufriera por su pérdida, y el hecho de que ella ahora fuese igual a mí, que ella dispusiese de la misma eternidad, sólo lo hacía más insoportable. ¿Podría vivir viendo, día a día, durante milenios, el daño que le había causado? No, la muerte sería mejor.

Cuando llegué al jardín delantero capté el aroma de Bella. Había salido sola de allí y me preocupó.

—"_Está en la parte de atrás, subida en uno de los árboles" -_Jasper había percibido mi preocupación y me envió una ola de calma.

Me dirigí al bosque que había en la parte trasera de la casa, siguiendo el rastro de Bella. La encontré en el árbol más grande, encaramada en una de las ramas más altas, estaba sentada, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco, una pierna doblada sobre la rama y la otra balanceándose en el vacío. Subí lo más rápido que pude y me senté en una rama cercana.

—Hola... -susurré. Ella me miró-. Te traje algo -le ofrecí uno de los termos-. No es lo mismo que ir a cazar, pero servirá -como ella no cogía el frasco lo abrí y se lo tendí de nuevo. Era muy difícil que pudiese resistirse al olor...

Bella extendió su mano y cogió el termo. Se lo llevó a la nariz y puso un gesto de sorpresa.

—¿Qué pasa? -le pregunté.

—Solía marearme con el olor de la sangre -contestó confusa.

—Lo sé -le confirmé-. Gracias a eso pude sostenerte por primera vez en mis brazos -le sonreí-. Cuando me confesaste que podías olerla... no supe que pensar. Generalmente los humanos no notan su olor...

—Pero yo sí -se apresuró a decir- huele a …

—Óxido y sal -terminé la frase por ella-. Eso fue lo que me dijiste aquel día en el instituto.

—Solía ser patosa -añadió, intentando que yo le confirmase o no si era cierto.

—Te tropezabas incluso en el más plano de los suelos -le aseguré-. Era muy gracioso. Emmett solía decir que no podías andar y mascar chicle al mismo tiempo.

—Lo recuerdo -me dijo tras dar un sorbo.

—¿Lo recuerdas? -¿realmente se acordaba? ¿Me recordaba?.

—No con mucha claridad -confesó abatida-, pero muchos recuerdos han vuelto ya.

—¿Qué has recordado? -pregunté ansioso.

Ella bebía del primer termo que le había dado, ahora con ansia tras haber superado la aversión que sentía en un principio. Lo terminó y se quedó mirando el que yo tenía aún en mi mano. Lo abrí y se lo entregué.

—Gracias.

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti -y no me avergoncé al confesárselo-. Te amo Bella. Eres lo más importante para mí.

—Sin embargo te fuiste -lo había recordado, parecía que el suelo comenzaba a dar vueltas. ¿Puede marearse un vampiro? Yo parecía estar a punto de caer sin sentido-. Te fuiste. Me dejaste sola. Dos años Edward. Dos malditos años.

—Ese fue el peor error de toda mi existencia. No hay un sólo día que no me odie a mí mismo por todo el daño que te causé. Lo lamento tanto... No sé como pedirte perdón por todo Bella.

—Volviste -dijo críptica.

—Por supuesto -contesté sin dudar.

—¿Por qué? -parecía una pregunta sencilla, inofensiva, y lo era. Realmente era una pregunta sencilla, pero ¿creería mi respuesta?

—Porque te amo -le confesé-. Más que a mi propia vida. No podía vivir ni un día más sin ti Bella.

—¿Seguro? ¿Qué habría pasado si Ángela no te hubiese entregado la caja?

—Tarde o temprano habría vuelto Bella. No soportaba mi vida sin ti.

—Podías haberme encontrado muerta...

—Te hubiese seguido -giró rápidamente su cabeza hacia mí, su gesto incrédulo-. No puedo vivir en un mundo en el que no existas, Bella. Eres el único motivo que tengo para seguir vivo, o lo que sea que nosotros hagamos...

—No digas tonterías -me recriminó-. Eso sería una estupidez. ¿Tienes idea del daño que le harías a tu familia?

—No te haces una idea de lo agradecido que le estoy a Ángela. Si ella no me hubiese buscado..., no puedo ni quiero imaginarme lo que habría pasado.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -me pidió.

—Lo que quieras... -le aseguré.

—¿Por qué? -Bella me miraba expectante. La curiosidad se reflejaba en sus iris carmesí.

—¿Por qué qué exactamente, Bella?

—¿Por qué me convertiste? -preguntó.

—Era la única forma de evitar que me dejaras -confesé-. No podía volver a perderte...

—Pero siempre te negaste -insistió-. Recuerdo habértelo rogado varias veces, muchas en realidad, y siempre te negaste...

—Lo sé. Que puedo decir, era un imbécil -suspiré-. Quiero que me entiendas Bella... Sé que estos dos años han sido un infierno para ti, y no me refiero sólo a tu enfermedad. En cada carta pude ver el daño que te había hecho..., cada frase, cada recuerdo, cada te amo me mostraron el dolor que te causé. Pero yo no estuve exento de ese mismo dolor. Créeme. Yo también lo sentí. Cada día lejos de ti era una tortura, una que me había autoimpuesto, de acuerdo, pero una tortura al fin y al cabo. Cada segundo que pasé sin ti fue un infierno. Parecía que me habían abierto el pecho para arrancarme el corazón. Creía sentirlo latir a kilómetros de mi cuerpo. Lo dejé en Forks, contigo. Cada respiración era como inhalar ácido. Los pulmones me ardían porque les faltaba algo. Me faltabas tú. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía ver tu imagen tras mis párpados. Cada célula de mi piel recordaba como se sentía cuando tú me tocabas y dolía. Dolía porque le faltaba tu contacto...

—Pero yo te vi en la foto que le mandaron a Ángela -le temblaba la voz-. Y te vi feliz, sonriendo.

—Sólo había una cosa que me hacía sonreír, Bella... Tú. Un recuerdo, una visión de Alice. Algo que me recordara tu aroma... Sólo tú podías arrancarme una sonrisa, cielo. Recuerdo una visión de Alice. Estabas tumbada en nuestro prado, cubierta por flores de colores, el sol calentándote la piel. Tan hermosa...

—Entonces... -Bella se quedó callada, mirando al horizonte, donde el sol estaba empezando a ponerse...

—¿Entonces? -le pregunté tratando de hacerla hablar de nuevo.

—¿Aún me quieres? -preguntó tímida. Si aún fuese humana sus mejillas se habrían teñido de rojo, ahora podía ver su vergüenza en su gesto, en la forma en que inclinaba la cabeza, en como entornaba sus ojos, por como mordía su labio inferior dejando sus dos dientes frontales a la vista. También había notado su nerviosismo por la forma en la que retorcía sus manos.

—No -le dije tranquilo. Vi como se echaba a temblar-. Bella, no cielo, para... Yo te amo... Querer no define lo que siento por ti. Quiero a mi familia, lo que siento por ti es infinitamente más grande.

La cara de Bella se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa. Se puso en pie en su rama y se balanceó de la que quedaba sobre su cabeza para dar un salto y caer junto a mí. Se acercó a mí como una gimnasta sobre una barra de equilibrio. Un pie tras otro y los brazos extendidos en cruz. Cuando llegó a mí hizo una reverencia y se sentó a horcajadas sobre la rama.

—Esto es divertido -confesó.

—¿Lo qué? -pregunté curioso.

—Dejar de ser patosa...

—¿Has probado a correr?

—No.

—Te echo una carrera -le dije mientras saltaba al suelo.

—¡Tramposo! -chilló mientras saltaba tras de mí.

Comenzamos a correr como dos niños pequeños, persiguiéndonos el uno al otro, esquivando los árboles, las rocas. Podía oír su risa cristalina en el aire, como campanillas de viento, reía feliz. De repente la perdí de vista, paré al momento de correr mirando a mi alrededor sin verla.

—¡Bella! -grité. Sólo escuché su risa, pero por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender no era capaz de descubrir de dónde provenía. Súbitamente noté su peso en mi espalda y como sus manos tapaban mis ojos. Me reí.

—He recordado otra cosa -susurró a mi oído, mandando un escalofrío por mi columna.

—¿Qué? -le pregunté sin aliento mientras se bajaba de mi espalda y se situaba frente a mí.

—Nuestra noche de bodas... -dijo de nuevo con ese gesto en la cara, ese gesto que sustituía a su sonrojo y que desde este mismo instante se había proclamado como mi favorito-. ¿Crees que podré controlarme?

Tragué en seco mientras sus manos recorrían mi pecho desabrochando cada botón que encontraba.

—Bella... -gemí mientras retiraba mi camisa de los hombros y me besaba.

Mis manos volaban sobre su cuerpo, tratando de arrancar la ropa que llevaba puesta. Esta vez era distinto. Ahora eramos iguales, teníamos toda la eternidad para hacer el amor con calma, pero este no sería uno de esos momentos. En este momento nos necesitábamos con urgencia, con desesperación. En este momento no había lugar para la calma. Era el momento de amarnos como dos desesperados. Prácticamente le arranqué la ropa sin preocuparme si se la rompía o no en el proceso. La sujeté bajo las nalgas y la alcé, empujándola contra un árbol hasta que apoyó totalmente la espalda.

—No puedo esperar.

—No lo hagas -dijo entre gemidos.

Entré en ella con fuerza, sin esperar ni un segundo, embistiéndola con fuerza contra el árbol que se resentía de los golpes, crujiendo. Los ruidos que provenían del tronco quedaban ocultos bajo los gemidos de Bella. Me volvía loco empujándome con sus caderas para que entrase más en ella. Más fuerte. Más rápido.

Seguimos acelerando el ritmo, incrementando la fuerza de las embestidas hasta que el árbol finalmente cedió, llevándonos a nosotros al suelo en su caída, en pleno clímax.

Cuando todo terminó empezamos a reírnos a carcajadas. Un sólo roce de su mano y deseaba volver a empezar de nuevo.

—¿Crees que el bosque sobrevivirá? -me preguntó.

—Mejor el bosque que la casa -le contesté mientras recogía lo que quedaba de nuestra ropa y le ofrecía la suya-. Eleazar me mataría si la destruyésemos -le dije riéndome.

—Gracias a Dios, no siento frío, ¿podremos hacer ésto las veces que queramos? -preguntó pícara. No pude contestarle, sólo de imaginármelo me quedaba sin palabras. Bella levantó su mano como jurando sobre una Biblia-. Prometo replantar lo que destruya.

—Tendrás que apuntarlo -bromeé-. Vete cogiendo papel y lápiz. Ya le debes al bosque un pino. ¿Qué te parece si ahora probamos si un roble es más resistente?...


	15. La familia

_**Disclaimer: Twilight y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos (Eddie! vuelve! prometo no volver a atarte a la pata de la cama XD) (pequeño inciso... ¿Habéis visto la espalda de nuestro Eddie en Breaking Dawn... Mare del amor hermoso... eso tie que ser pa' mí! Ay omá, que rico está... XD)**_

_**Bueno, esto se acaba, ya queda poquito, poquito... muchísimas gracias a todas, las que dejáis vuestros comentarios (no sabéis lo mucho que me gusta abrir mi correo y encontrarme vuestros mensajitos), a las que leéis y no comentais, a las que leeis un capi y no seguís porque no os gusta (sí, incluso a vosotras, porque al menos me habéis dado una oportunidad). Sois geniales y estupendas. Espero seguir viéndoos mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo por aquí.**_

_**Os dejo con el capi de esta semana, espero que os guste...**_

_**Biquiños**_

_**Noe**_

* * *

Capítulo XV – La familia

* * *

—_¿Crees que el bosque sobrevivirá? -me preguntó._

—_Mejor el bosque que la casa -le contesté mientras recogía lo que quedaba de nuestra ropa y le ofrecía la suya-. Eleazar me mataría si destruyésemos su casa -le dije riéndome._

—_Gracias a Dios, no siento frío, ¿podremos hacer ésto las veces que queramos? -preguntó pícara. No pude contestarle, sólo de imaginármelo me quedaba sin palabras. Bella levantó su mano como jurando sobre una Biblia-. Prometo replantar lo que destruya._

—_Tendrás que apuntarlo -bromeé-. Vete cogiendo papel y lápiz. Ya le debes al bosque un pino. ¿Qué te parece si ahora probamos si un roble es más resistente?..._

* * *

Los meses fueron pasando suavemente, sin prisas ni sobresaltos, sólo la tranquilidad rodeaba nuestras vidas en Denali. Cacerías, paseos a la luz de la luna, noches de amor interminables...

Habíamos alcanzado nuestro paraíso personal en la tierra. Eso era lo que Denali significaba para Bella y para mí. Era el lugar en dónde, por fin, podríamos vivir juntos, compartiendo lo que somos sin reservas ni miedos.

Pero esta imagen de perfección era lo que se veía desde afuera. La realidad, como siempre, golpea haciéndote despertar del sueño. Aunque nuestra vida juntos era perfecta, Bella no era completamente feliz. Ella no se sentía completa porque le faltaba una parte de sí misma. Le faltaba su familia. Habían pasado más de siete meses desde la última vez que había visto a su padre o a su madre. Charlie y Renée se mantenían en contacto con nosotros a través del teléfono. En varias ocasiones tuvimos que convencerlos para que no cogiesen el primer avión disponible y se plantasen aquí. Pero hablar por teléfono no era suficiente para ninguno de ellos. Ni Bella ni sus padres parecían tener suficiente con largas conversaciones telefónicas. Entendía a Bella, mis padres biológicos habían muerto hacía mucho tiempo, pero mis padres adoptivos, Carlisle y Esme, habían permanecido a mi lado durante casi un siglo, tanto en los buenos como en los malos momentos. Yo no podría soportar el saber que nunca más podría verlos. Eso era lo que le pasaba a Bella. Cada día acusaba más la falta de su familia. Cada día parecía más triste, más vacía a pesar de mis intentos por evitarlo. Ella seguía sintiéndose triste por la separación de sus seres queridos, entre los que estaba incluído Jacob.

A pesar de que a todos nosotros nos parecía que Bella se estaba adaptando realmente bien a su nueva vida, ella no parecía creer lo mismo. Decía que le costaba mucho acostumbrarse a estar con humanos, a pesar de que le habíamos explicado una y otra vez que lo estaba haciendo francamente bien teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que había pasado desde su transformación. Carlisle creía conveniente que Bella conviviese con humanos para aprender a controlarse en su presencia, por ello habíamos empezado hace un par de meses con pequeños paseos por el parque, siempre a horas en las que no hubiese niños, por expreso deseo de Bella. Ella no soportaba la idea de perder el control, pero la imagen de hacerlo ante un niño le resultaba totalmente intolerable. Cuando los paseos al atardecer ya no fueron un problema dimos un paso más: pasear por el pueblo a la vista de todos. Los primeros días Bella se mantenía apartada de todos, dejando para mí los saludos y las conversaciones con la gente del pueblo mientras ella permanecía a mi lado, como pegada por una cola invisible que le impedía alejarse más de diez centímetros de mi cuerpo.

Más de una vez tuve que "escuchar " algún pensamiento acerca de cómo dos jóvenes como nosotros habíamos terminado casándonos a nuestra edad. Como en todos los pueblos pequeños, los rumores acerca de nuestro matrimonio eran inevitables. Todos creían que nos habíamos casado porque íbamos a ser padres. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Eso era lo único que no podía darle a Bella, por más que quisiera. A medida que los meses fueron pasando y veían que el vientre de Bella no crecía ni un sólo milímetro dejaron esa teoría de lado, dando lugar a muchas otras, cada cual más increíble. Desde que nos habíamos fugado al terminar el instituto hasta que nos habían comprometido al nacer, esta última teoría era mi favorita.

Esa tarde había sacado a Bella de casa con la excusa de ir al cine para ver si era capaz de compartir un espacio cerrado con humanos por un par de horas. Bella se lo creyó y se dispuso a intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Aunque le resultaba difícil, ella parecía tener un don. Nunca habíamos visto una neófita tan tranquila y razonable, ni siquiera Jasper, y eso que él había visto muchos neófitos a lo largo de su larga vida.

Deseaba darle una sorpresa a mi Bella, así que habíamos traído a sus padres para que pudiera verlos ahora, cuando su aspecto aún no era sospechoso para ellos. Sólo tendríamos que ocultar sus ojos, que ya eran de un hermoso color ámbar, con unas lentillas marrones que imitasen el color de sus ojos humanos.

Salimos del cine cogidos de la mano.

—¿Qué tal lo he hecho? -me preguntó, como siempre que intentábamos algo nuevo.

—Muy bien Bella. Tienes un control increíble -le reconforté. En su cara pude ver el hermoso gesto que había sustituido a su sonrojo-. En serio -traté de hacer que se sintiese segura. Hoy iba a ser un día importante y no quería que ella estuviese nerviosa. Quería que se sintiese segura de sí misma, que confiase tanto en ella como yo lo hacía.

Cuando entramos en el sendero que conducía a nuestra casa se quedó helada.

—¿De quién es ese coche? -preguntó nerviosa.

—Tranquila Bella, sólo es una visita -le dije.

—¿Quién? -preguntó de nuevo.

—Renée y Charlie -no tenía sentido ocultarlo. Bella se quedó quieta, como una estatua.

—No, no sé... no sé si podré Edward -me dijo asustada.

—Bella has estado dos horas en el interior de una sala de cine, rodeada por cientos de desconocidos, todos humanos, y has estado tranquila. Creo que incluso has disfrutado de la película ¿verdad? -ella sólo asintió-. Entonces, ¿qué te hace pensar que no podrás estar cerca de tus padres?

Bella me miró, encogiéndose suavemente de hombros. En su rostro podía ver la pena y el temor.

—¿Qué ocurre? -le pregunté mientras acariciaba el dorso de su mano tratando de reconfortarla.

—Tú sabes que no podría soportar perder el control ante cualquier humano -me dijo-, pero que pase ante ellos es lo peor que me podría ocurrir. No quiero que me vean como a un monstruo -confesó.

Conocía perfectamente esa sensación. Ese fue mi principal temor desde el mismo momento en el que la vi por primera vez. Entendía sus sentimientos. No era sólo no ser humano, era mostrar nuestra parte más oscura a aquellos a los que amábamos. Si ellos nos rechazasen el dolor sería insoportable.

—Lo harás bien -le aseguré mientras le pasaba la caja de lentillas- ¿Crees que los habría traído si tuviese la más mínima duda de que lo conseguirías?

Bella se puso las lentillas. Cuando terminó me miró y preguntó —¿Qué tal?

—Hermosa, como siempre -contesté-. ¿Vamos? -ella tomó mi mano con fuerza-. Recuerda tu fuerza Bella -le aconsejé-, ellos son mucho más débiles que tú ahora.

Tan pronto salimos del coche lo sentí. Ese olor a chucho mojado que no había olido desde nuestra última estancia en Forks: Jacob. Miré a Bella. Ella captó el olor en el mismo momento en el que salió del coche, sin embargo no lo reconoció. Ella jamás lo había olido, no siendo vampiro, no con nuestros sentidos.

—¿Qué demonios es esa peste? -preguntó arrugando la nariz. No pude evitar reírme. Bella arrugaba la nariz en un gesto inequívoco de asco-. ¿A qué huele?

—Licántropo -solo necesité esa palabra para que Bella comprendiese de quien se trataba.

—¿Jacob? -intentó asegurarse. Sólo asentí en respuesta. Pude oír los pensamientos de Emmett encontrando sumamente gracioso el rechazo de Bella al olor del chucho.

—Vamos -dije tendiéndole mi mano-. Toma aire y vamos a ver a tus padres.

Bella tomó mi mano y la apretó, tanto que de ser humano me hubiese roto algún hueso.

—Relájate, y Bella, por favor, recuerda tu fuerza, trata de controlarte -asintió y tomó una honda inspiración.

Nada más cerrar la puerta pude oír a Renée correr hacia la entrada. Bella se quedó estática a mi lado, supongo que temía tanto perder el control que se vio incapaz de ser ella la que diese el primer paso. Renée llegó al salón y se paro derecha, observando a Bella, revisándola de los pies a la cabeza, como tratando de encontrar las diferencias. Renée siempre había sido muy intuitiva, mucho más que Charlie que se ceñía más a los hechos, como todo buen policía. Renée era capaz de ver más allá de las apariencias.

—¿Bella? -la llamó, justo antes de correr hacia ella para abrazarla.

—Mamá... -pude oír como su voz salía rota, si fuese humana en ese momento habría estado llorando.

—Oh, cariño, te he echado tanto de menos... -los ojos de Renée se habían humedecido-. Bella, cielo, estás helada...

En ese momento entró Charlie al salón y abrazó a su hija.

—Bells, que contentó estoy de saber que todo a salido bien. Carlisle ya nos ha puesto al día.

En ese momento mis suegros fueron conscientes por primera vez de mi presencia en aquella habitación. Renée se acercó a mí y me abrazó con calidez, un abrazo que me recordó mucho a mi Bella cuando era humana.

—Gracias -me dijo Renée-, gracias por salvar a mi niña Edward -en ese momento Charlie se acercó a mí y estrechó mi mano.

—Hola, hijo... -hijo..., Charlie me había llamado hijo, perdonándome por fin por todo el dolor que le había causado a su niña.

—Yo no he hecho nada -les dije. Y en realidad lo sentía así. No había hecho nada por ella, nada que mereciese agradecimiento. La había convertido en lo mismo que yo era, lo cual me hacía feliz ya que significaba que jamás la perdería, que siempre estaría a mi lado, pero al hacerlo la había arrancado de su vida, de su familia. Tarde o temprano tendría que desaparecer de sus vidas ya que no podría explicar por qué no envejecíamos.

La tarde fue pasando lentamente con Bella y sus padres hablando tranquilos en el salón. Bella se estaba controlando extremadamente bien, incluso se había permitido abrazar a sus padres un par de veces.

Jacob permanecía en el jardín, mirando a través de la cristalera, observando a Bella mientras ella hablaba y reía con sus padres. Me centré en sus pensamientos. Había venido a vigilar, a asegurarse que no les haríamos nada a Charlie y Renée. Esa era su misión y quería concentrarse en ella a toda costa. Pero, aunque lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no podía dejar de mirar a Bella. No podía dejar de buscar similitudes entre esta nueva Bella, la Bella que él quería considerar un monstruo, y la antigua Bella, la que había sido su amiga y a la que él amaba profundamente.

Buscaba las semejanzas y estaban allí. Su labio superior un poco más lleno, que no encajaba perfectamente con el inferior. Sus grandes ojos con largas pestañas. Él fue capaz de diferenciar el color de sus ojos respecto a su antiguo marrón. Sabía que sus ojos ya no eran marrones, que serían dorados como los míos en el mejor de los casos, y se preguntaba cómo se verían en su cara con forma de corazón. Miraba su melena y podía apreciar en ella los mismos mechones rojizos que cuando era humana. Jacob no podía decir que los cambios físicos de Bella le molestasen. Quería encontrar una Bella distinta, que le repeliese, que le ayudase a arrancar de su corazón el amor que sentía por ella, pero no pudo encontrar ningún motivo para hacerlo. Bella era aún más hermosa si eso era posible, y ni siquiera él podía negarlo. Quiso encontrar algo en su forma de comportarse que le ayudase a dejar de pensar en ella como la persona de la que se había enamorado. Y no lo encontró. Bella era dulce, amable y buena, y aunque ahora le resultase más difícil controlarse por la sed de sangre, ella seguía siendo la misma que había sido.

Me levanté del sofá y me disculpé con Charlie y Renée. Sabía que Jasper estaba pendiente, que no permitiría que nada se descontrolase. Salí al jardín.

Jacob estaba de pie. Tenía el pelo muy corto, mucho más corto de lo que lo tenía cuando lo encontré la última vez. Llevaba una camiseta negra de manga corta y unos vaqueros a pesar del frío que hacía. Claro que él tampoco era humano. No del todo al menos.

Permanecí a unos cuantos metros de él.

—Lo siento -le dije. Jacob me miró con odio, con rabia.

—No te creo -contestó muy seguro-. Esto es lo que siempre quisiste -me acusó-, siempre quisiste convertirla en una sanguijuela y al final lo conseguiste.

—Eso no es cierto Jacob -dije tranquilo-. Ése es el motivo por el que me marché. No quería ésto para ella. No pude permanecer lejos de ella cuando supe que había enfermado. Quiero pensar que hubiese permanecido alejado de ella, aunque probablemente más pronto que tarde hubiese caído en la tentación de ver cómo estaba. Yo quería que ella fuese feliz siendo humana.

—Por eso la convertirte ¿no? -replicó sarcástico.

—Le dí la opción, Jacob. Si ella no hubiese querido hacerlo yo lo habría respetado...

—Y una mierda -dijo entre dientes.

—Sinceramente Jacob. Si tú pudieses convertirla en algo como tú y eso evitase su muerte... ¿no lo habrías hecho?

—Por supuesto -contestó enseguida-, pero yo no soy un asqueroso chupasangres. Yo no tengo que matar a nadie para sobrevivir. Yo no me alimento de personas...

—Yo tampoco Jacob, ni Bella, a pesar de lo difícil que nos resulta -aseguré-. Nadie de nuestra familia mataría a un humano a propósito. Nos apoyamos los unos a los otros para evitarlo, para tratar de superar la dolorosa tentación.

—¿Dolorosa? -preguntó curioso.

—Sí, dolorosa. Ahora mismo la garganta de Bella arde como si estuviesen empujando en ella un hierro candente. Todo su cuerpo le está diciendo que hay una forma de acabar con ese dolor, de terminar con esa agonía, sólo tiene que acercarse y tomar su sangre, sólo eso y todo estará bien, será más fuerte y el dolor se habrá ido.

—¿Más fuerte?

—Sí, beber sangre de animales nos hace más débiles que el resto, que los que se alimentan de sangre humana, aunque seguimos siendo más fuertes que los humanos a pesar de todo.

—No tenía ni idea de que fuese así para vosotros -dijo, y casi sonó como una disculpa.

—Lo sé -le contesté-, siento que todo haya salido así para ti. Estoy seguro de que habrías sido bueno para ella. Tú podrías haberla cuidado y sé que la amas -afirmé.

—Ella es cabezota -dijo.

—Muy cabezota -contesté, y los dos nos reímos.

—Te ama -me dijo-, nunca dejó de amarte. Por más que lo intenté, no dejó de amarte.

—Lo siento -y era cierto. Sentía mucho que Jacob sufriera. Sabía que él habría sido bueno para Bella, podría haberle dado lo que yo no podía. Humanidad y una auténtica vida.

—Supongo que debo dejarla ir. Sé que la cuidarás.

—Yo la amo, Jacob -afirmé-, con todo mi corazón. Ella es mi razón para vivir. Sin ella mi mundo no tiene sentido. Sé que es duro para ti, y lo lamento, pero por favor, no la culpes a ella. Ella sigue siendo la misma. Nada en su carácter ha cambiado. Ella es la misma Bella que amaste. No voy a pedirte que no trates de olvidarla, pero si voy a pedirte que no la odies. Ella se sentiría muy dolida si la odiases.

—No puedo odiarla -se lamentó-, creí que odiándola podría olvidarla, pero no puedo. No puedo odiarla. Esperaba que al verla ahora, siendo como tú, podría sacármela de la cabeza. Pero la he visto. Sigue siendo hermosa, aún más hermosa si eso es posible. La veo con Charlie y con Renée y veo a la Bella que conocí. No veo un monstruo. No puedo verla como un monstruo y eso lo hace aún peor. Porque sigo amándola. Sé lo que es y sigo amándola. Ahora comienzo a entenderla. Ahora puedo entender que ella pudiese amarte. Nunca lo entendí. ¿Cómo puedes amar a un monstruo? Supongo que porque no lo ves como uno.

—Bella ha estado muy triste estos meses. Ella echaba de menos a su familia, a sus amigos. Bella te echaba de menos a ti. Ella te quiere Jacob, te quiere como a un hermano. Sé que no es lo que querías pero, por favor, no lo desprecies.

En ese momento sentí moverse algo tras de mí, Bella sostuvo mi mano y la estrechó.

—Gracias -me dijo y volviéndose a Jacob le saludó-, hola Jake.

—Hola Bells -Jacob le sonrió-. Te ves bien, pero no puedo decir lo mismo del olor -bromeó mientras arrugaba la nariz.

—Jake, será mejor que no empecemos a hablar de tufos -replicó Bella mientras hacia una pinza sobre su nariz con el pulgar y el índice. Jacob rió.

—Realmente eres tú -le dijo.

—Te lo dije Jake. Ser ésto -le dijo mientras se señalaba a sí misma con una mano- no te convierte en algo malvado. Eso es sólo una opción, y no es la mía, como tampoco lo es de ninguno de los Cullen.

—Tu chupasangres me lo ha explicado -no pude evitar reírme, conocía su mente, sabía que ya no me odiaba, no eramos amigos pero tampoco eramos enemigos mortales-. Lo siento Bells, siento haberte dicho todo lo que te dije antes de que te casases con la garrapata -la lista de motes seguía creciendo y yo no pude evitar sonreír aún más-. Me alegro de que tomases esta decisión. Odiaría perderte -confesó.

—Y yo a ti Jake -le dijo mi amor-, sabes que te quiero.

—Lo sé, y me gustaría que fuese suficiente.

—Lo siento Jake -dijo mi Bella-, siempre intenté ser clara contigo.

—Y lo fuiste Bella -le aseguró Jacob-. Siempre digo que eres muy cabezota, pero yo no soy menos testarudo que tú. Tú nunca me diste esperanza, y yo nunca la perdí.

—Cuidarás de mi padre por mí ¿verdad Jake?

—Como si fuese el mío, te lo juro, Bells.

—Gracias -le dijo mientras se acercaba a él y le daba un abrazo-. Sabía que podría contar contigo.

—Siempre Bells -le juró-, siempre seremos amigos, familia. Trataré de hablar con Sam para que os permita volver a Forks. No hay motivo para creer roto el tratado.

—Eso sería genial Jake -dijo Bella-, te lo agradezco.

Le tendí mi mano. Él la miró intensamente al principio, pero finalmente la tomó, apretándola.

—Gracias Jacob -le agradecí-, poder ver a su padre mientras dispongamos de tiempo es importante para Bella. Gracias.

Las horas fueron pasando hablando con los padres de Bella y con Jacob, y pude ver a la Bella que siempre había sido, había recuperado la sonrisa y la alegría. Se la veía feliz, ahora parecía completa. Mi familia se unió a nosotros en el enorme salón, al calor de la chimenea y estuvimos por primera vez reunidos como la gran familia que eramos. Incluso Jacob acabó por sentirse cómodo con nosotros a pesar de todo. Habíamos llegado a un punto de nuestras vidas donde todo por fin era perfecto, tenía a Bella conmigo, sana y salva, nuestra familia unida e incluso la relación con la manada parecía que llegaría a buen puerto. ¿Podría pasar algo malo o finalmente mi vida sería como siempre había soñado?


	16. Beth

**_Bueno... ya casi llegamos al final. Sólo queda este capítulo y otro más para decir adiós a esta historia. ¡Ay, qué recuerdos! ¡Y que pena! Me dió mucha pena terminar la historia la primera vez, y me está sucediendo lo mismo ahora._**

**_Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes son propiedad de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me dedico a jugar con ellos._**

**_Espero que os guste y que no os defraude._**

**_Biquiños_**

**_Noe_**

* * *

Capítulo XVI - Beth

* * *

_Las horas fueron pasando hablando con los padres de Bella y con Jacob, y pude ver a la Bella que siempre había sido, había recuperado la sonrisa y la alegría. Se la veía feliz, ahora parecía completa. Mi familia se unió a nosotros en el enorme salón, al calor de la chimenea y estuvimos por primera vez reunidos como la gran familia que eramos. Incluso Jacob acabó por sentirse cómodo con nosotros a pesar de todo. Habíamos llegado a un punto de nuestras vidas donde todo por fin era perfecto, tenía a Bella conmigo, sana y salva, nuestra familia unida e incluso la relación con la manada parecía que llegaría a buen puerto. ¿Podría pasar algo malo o finalmente mi vida sería como siempre había soñado?_

* * *

La visita de Charlie, Renée y Jacob había hecho muy feliz a Bella. Volví a ver a la mujer a la que amo profundamente en todo su esplendor. Su risa franca, burbujeante, ahora surgía con facilidad. Bella me arrastró al bosque jugando conmigo.

—Cullen, eres un flojucho -bromeó.

—¿Ah, sí...? ¿Flojucho? -la miré intensamente a los ojos. Podía leer en las profundidades ambarinas tal y como podía hacerlo en el chocolate de sus ojos humanos-. ¿Tiene alguna queja, Sra. Cullen?

—Hum... Veamos -Bella se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla en un gesto reflexivo.

—¿En qué piensas? -le pregunté intrigado. Ni siquiera ahora, siendo iguales, podía leer su mente.

—Estoy repasando la lista -respondió pensativa.

—¿Qué lista?

—Pino, roble, haya... Veamos ¿hemos terminado con alguna sequoia?

—No -le dije riéndome-. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

—Uff..., son enormes ¿qué tal si empezamos con este castaño y si luego estamos inspirados intentamos demoler la sequoia?

—¿Demoler, eh? -pregunté arqueando una ceja.

—Venga Cullen, sólo un poquito de destrucción ¿si? -Bella se acercaba insinuante hacia mi, al mismo tiempo que recorría su blusa con las manos deshaciéndose de todos los botones que encontraba en su camino, hasta que llegó al último y retiró la blusa de su pecho, dejando al aire un sujetador azul de encaje que volvería loco a un monje.

—¿Quién eres tú y dónde has dejado a mi Bella?

—Muy gracioso Edward -dijo a sólo unos milímetros de mi boca-. Creo que llevas demasiada ropa.

Deslizó sus manos sobre mi pecho, hasta alcanzar el borde de mi jersey, tiró de él hacia arriba sin contemplaciones.

—Estás jugando con fuego -le aseguré mientras ella jugaba con la hebilla de mi cinturón.

—Hum... Fuego ¿eh? -se agachó retirando mis pantalones al mismo tiempo-. Me encanta que me quemes... -Bella jugueteaba con la yema de sus dedos sobre mi piel, recorría con su lengua mis muslos, su aliento sobre el rastro húmedo que dejaba su boca hacía que mi piel se estremeciera. No pude reprimir un gemido de sorpresa cuando sentí sus labios rodearme, su lengua jugar conmigo.

—Me estás volviendo loco -susurré mientras estrujaba el tronco del castaño sobre el que me había recostado para evitar caer al suelo ya que mis piernas habían dejado de sostenerme. Apreté con tanta fuerza el tronco que le arranqué dos pedazos. Bella seguía acariciándome con su boca. Sus labios y su lengua se movían por toda mi longitud sin descanso. Incapaz de resistirlo por un solo segundo más la levanté, acercándola a mi pecho-. No tienes idea de lo que estás haciéndome.

—Yo creo que sí... -contestó risueña.

Nos hice girar en un movimiento brusco, rápido. Ahora era ella quien estaba atrapada entre aquel hermoso castaño y mi cuerpo.

—¿Qué he hecho? -inquirí divertido-. He transformado a la dulce e inocente Isabella Swan, no sólo en un vampiro, sino en un súcubo -comencé a jugar con ella tal y como ella había hecho conmigo. Recorrí su piel con mis labios, con mi lengua, hasta que la oí gemir y suplicar por más. La levanté en el aire para entrar en ella. Ninguno de los dos parecía tener suficiente, los dos queríamos más... y así fue, nos entregamos el uno al otro hasta que el castaño cedió y terminamos en el suelo entre risas y gemidos.

—Ya puedes tachar el castaño de tu lista -le dije tan pronto como pude recuperar el aliento-, tampoco ha resistido lo suficiente. Los dos nos reímos hasta que de repente Bella paró. Se puso de pie a la velocidad del rayo y se vistió.

—¿Qué pasa? -pregunté preocupado.

—¿No lo has oído?

—Creo que estaba un poco absorto en este momento... ¿Que tenía que oír?

—No sé exactamente lo que era... ¿un quejido? -contestó mientras terminaba de vestirse-. Apúrate -me urgió-. Quiero saber que es eso.

De repente pude oír los pensamientos de alguien en una zona cercana. Eran extraños, más que oraciones o ideas concretas, percibía sensaciones, colores, sonidos cercanos..., pero era como si no hubiese ningún pensamiento consciente en esa mente.

En un momento el bosque estaba prácticamente en silencio, sólo era roto por los ruidos de los pequeños animales y el canto de algunos pájaros, al segundo siguiente la tranquilidad del bosque se rompió. Oímos un lamento persistente que se hacía más y más agudo. Era un llanto lastimero que hacía que el corazón se te encogiese en el interior de tu pecho. Bella también lo oyó y enseguida se puso a buscar la procedencia de aquel sonido.

—Bella, no... -le susurré demasiado tarde. Ella había comenzado a correr hacia aquel desgarrador sonido. Salí corriendo tras ella, intentando detenerla, pero ella aprovechaba su fuerza para impulsarse más con cada zancada. Solíamos correr a la par, manteniendo el ritmo, pero cuando Bella quería ganarme, solía conseguirlo.

Llegamos a un pequeño claro, ningún humano a la vista. Suspiré aliviado justo antes de darme cuenta que de ese preciso lugar provenían los pensamientos que había percibido.

Giré a mi alrededor tratando de localizar al propietario de aquella extraña mente sin conseguirlo. Percibí la figura de Bella a mi izquierda. Estaba quieta, como una estatua, mirando un punto en el suelo. Allí había una tela raída. ¿Que podía tener de interesante? Me fijé en aquel bulto de tejido durante unos segundos hasta que noté un movimiento en él. Probablemente un pequeño animal. Mi teoría cuadraba perfectamente con el latido frenético que me llegaba. Quizás una cría de puma o lobo. Bella estaba más cerca que yo y desde donde estaba probablemente veía de qué se trataba.

—¿Bella? -la llamé.

—Oh, Dios mío -susurró. Se acercó al pequeño bulto a toda velocidad, se agachó y lo cargó en brazos-. Oh, Dios mío... Pequeña ¿qué te han hecho?

¿Pequeña? ¿A quién llamaba pequeña? Ella estrechaba el pequeño bulto contra su pecho y se movía despacio de un lado a otro.

—Está helada -susurró-. Edward, dame tu chaqueta.

Cuando me acerqué a Bella con la chaqueta en mi mano fui yo el que se quedó de piedra. En los brazos de mi Bella reposaba un bebé. Apenas tenía pelo en la cabeza y los pocos que tenía eran oscuros y formaban pequeños rizos. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados y movía sus manos contra su pequeña boca. Tenía los labios sonrosados y se abrían formando una O. Su lengua se movía de una forma extraña, como tratando de succionar el aire.

—Creo que tiene hambre -me dijo Bella-. Esme iba al pueblo ¿verdad?

—Sí -le confirmé incapaz de decir una palabra más.

—Llámala, dile que consiga lo básico para un bebé de no más de una semana.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? -le pregunté.

—Por el peso..., pesa poco más de tres kilos -dijo sonriendo. Sostenía al bebé en su brazo derecho y acariciaba su mejilla con la mano que le quedaba libre-, tenemos que llevarla a casa -dijo finalmente.

—¿Crees que será buena idea? -le pregunté.

—¡Edward! ¿No pretenderás abandonar aquí a esta criaturita dejándola a su suerte, verdad?

—¡No! -negué inmediatamente-, por supuesto que no. Pero quizás podamos llevarla al pueblo para que busquen a su familia...

—¿Cómo crees que llegó aquí? ¿Andando? Está claro que la han abandonado...

—Bella, cielo, no te enfades conmigo. Es sólo que temo que te resulte muy duro. Han pasado casi ocho meses desde tu transformación y pareces llevarlo bastante bien. Lo hiciste muy bien con tus padres y en el pueblo, pero esto es diferente. Ellos permanecían a una distancia prudencial de tí. ¡Por Dios Bella! Sólo abrazaste a tus padres un par de veces... -Bella sujetaba al bebé sobre su hombro, una mano en la parte superior de su espalda, la otra bajo su culito. La apretaba contra su pecho, muy cerca de su cara. Sin duda alguna podía olerla-. ¿Cómo puedes soportar tenerla tan cerca?

—No lo sé. ¿Acaso importa? Su cercanía no me molesta Edward. ¿Has llamado ya a Esme?

—No -le dije mientras cogía el teléfono del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón-, pero acabo de recibir un mensaje de Alice. "No os preocupéis, dejadlo todo en las manos de tita Alice" -típico de Alice, si algo conllevaba compras era la primera en la fila...

—Será mejor volver a casa para que Carlisle la revise -dijo Bella.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de que es una niña? -le pregunté.

—¿En serio tengo que explicártelo Edward? -bromeó-. Verás... Los niños tienen pene...y las niñas tie..

—Ya, ya... Estudié medicina... Sé lo que tienen las niñas...

—Eres adorable -me dijo mi amor. Me acerqué un poco más a Bella para ver bien al bebé. Había abierto los ojos, eran marrones, de un color muy parecido al que había tenido Bella cuando era humana.

—Tú te ves adorable con ese bebé en brazos -le aseguré. Y era cierto. No se la veía insegura. El bebé parecía pertenecer allí. Estar en el regazo de Bella era su lugar en el mundo. Se complementaban, parecían haber sido hechas para estar así, como si hubiese sido así por años y no solamente unos minutos. Extendí una de mis manos para acariciar aquellos pequeños y rechonchos dedos y el bebé atrapó uno de mis dedos en su puño. Supe en ese mismo instante que iba a tenerme así por siempre. Atrapado por su pequeña mano-. Corramos a casa, Carlisle tiene que revisarla -dije. Bella me miraba seria, pero con una sonrisa en sus hermosos ojos ámbar.

—Ya te tiene en sus manos a ti también ¿Verdad? -sólo pude sonreírle.

Carlisle nos estaba esperando en el porche. Cuando vio a Bella cargar el bebé se sorprendió. _"¿Puede soportarlo?"_ -me preguntó en silencio, yo sólo asentí en respuesta- _"Nunca deja de sorprenderme su autocontrol. __Quizás podamos volver pronto a Forks, aunque no pueda ser por mucho tiempo..."_. En ese momento no podía hablar con él. No de eso.

—Échale un vistazo -le pedí.

Carlisle abrió el camino hacia el despacho. Una vez allí pesó al bebé, lo midió, comprobó su corazón y sus reflejos.

—Todo parece estar bien -aseguró-, parece tener en torno a una semana -el bebé había cogido uno de los dedos de Bella y lo estaba chupando. En ese momento apareció Esme por la puerta cargada con un montón de bolsas.

—Justo a tiempo -dijo Bella- Beth está muerta de hambre...

—¿Beth? -le pregunté.

—Supongo que no podemos llamarle bebé para siempre, pero si te molesta que la llame así...

Le había llamado Beth, Elisabeth, como mi madre, como mi auténtica madre. La miré sonriendo.

—¿Elizabeth? -volví a preguntar mientras ella venía hacía mí y me acariciaba la mejilla.

—Si. ¿Te molesta? -me miró-. Si fuese una posibilidad para nosotros, me habría encantado llamar así a nuestra hija.

—No -le aseguré-, no me molesta. Al contrario Bella. Te lo agradezco.

Toda la familia se reunió en la casa. Todos alrededor de la pequeña, todos enganchados a ella, cada uno a nuestra manera, pero la forma en la que Esme, Rosalie y Bella la miraban era especial. Era la misma mirada que alguna vez vi en Esme cuando me observaba preocupada. Era la mirada de una madre. Esme era nuestra madre, todos sabíamos que ése, ser madre, era uno de los mayores deseos de Rosalie. Pero ¿Bella? No tenía ni idea de que quisiera ser madre. Y me sentí culpable. Muy culpable por haberle robado esa oportunidad. Bella notó que algo me pasaba, le entregó la niña a Rose y avanzó hacia mí. Toco mi mejilla y por primera vez pude escucharla sin palabras. _"¿Qué te pasa?"_

—Te... te he oído -susurré.

—Lo sé -me dijo tomándome de la mano y empujándome afuera-. Ven, tenemos que hablar.

Caminó en silencio hasta el árbol más alto del jardín, trepó por el tronco hasta alcanzar la última rama lo suficientemente grande y resistente como para sostener nuestro peso. Se sentó allí y palmeó la madera a su lado, indicándome que me sentara con ella. Me senté a su lado y esperé en silencio.

—¿Y bien? -preguntó.

—¿Qué? -respondí.

—No me has contestado Edward -replicó-, y yo no leo mentes como tú. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Es sólo que... -suspire, tratando de coger fuerza-, vi como mirabas a Beth, y luego me dijiste que si nosotros pudiésemos ser padres habrías llamado así a nuestra hija... Me... me siento culpable. Me siento culpable por robarte la posibilidad de ser madre -confesé.

—Edward -me llamó-. Tienes que dejar de culparte por todo. Tú no me has impedido ser madre.

—Yo te convertí Bella. Nosotros no podemos tener hijos... ¿Cómo puedes decir que no es mi culpa?

—En primer lugar Edward, me estaba muriendo. ¿Cómo podría haber sido madre si hubiese muerto? En segundo lugar, la posibilidad de ser madre no murió el día que me convertiste, sino mucho antes.

—¿Antes? -pregunté.

—Sí, el tratamiento que seguí... bueno, esa era una de las posibles consecuencias, y yo lo sabía. Por favor, cielo, no te tortures por eso.

—¿Por qué siempre me justificas? -le pregunté.

—¿Por qué siempre te culpas? -me contestó-. Edward, soy feliz, me has hecho feliz, estoy viviendo la vida que siempre quise vivir. Estoy contigo, eso es suficiente para mí, no importa cuántos sacrificios tenga que hacer. Poder vivir contigo el resto de mi existencia merece cualquier sacrificio.

La abracé y la besé, ella era lo mejor de mi vida y por fin la tenía conmigo. Estaba conmigo y no se arrepentía de su elección. Estaba conmigo y creía que todos los sacrificios que habíamos hecho para llegar hasta aquí merecían la pena. No podía ser más feliz...

—Vamos -le pedí-, nos están esperando. Carlisle quiere tener una reunión familiar.

Caminamos hacia la casa. Cuando entramos nos encontramos a Rosalie totalmente entregada al bebé. La sostenía suavemente en sus brazos, meciéndola con cuidado y cantándole una melodiosa nana. Beth la miraba y sostenía uno de sus dedos en su pequeña mano.

Carlisle nos hizo un gesto para que todos pasásemos al comedor. Esa no era una buena señal, él quería tratar un asunto de vital importancia o habríamos tenido esta "charla" en cualquier otro sitio de la casa. Se situó en la cabecera de la enorme mesa con Esme a su derecha. Bella y yo nos sentamos a su lado. Emmet, Jasper y Alice en el otro lado de la mesa. Rosalie permaneció de pie, meciendo a Beth en sus brazos, arrullándola para que durmiese.

—Bueno -comenzó Carlisle-. Esto -señaló a Beth- no es algo habitual y quiero que todos formemos parte de esta decisión. ¿Qué haremos con la pequeña?

Rosalie levantó su cabeza rápidamente, mirando a Carlisle.

—¿A qué te refieres con "qué haremos"?

—Rosalie -la tranquilizó-, debes tener en cuenta que esta situación debe ser difícil para Bella, a fin de cuentas, ella es una neófita y el bebé es humano ¿entiendes? Hay muchas posibilidades... -empezó Carlisle.

—Abandonarla no es una posibilidad -intervino Bella-. Te agradezco tu preocupación Carlisle -Bella miraba a mi padre mientras se levantaba para coger a la pequeña Beth en brazos-. Su cercanía no representa ningún problema para mí -aseguró mientras besaba uno de sus mofletes-, en absoluto.

Para reafirmarse en lo que había dicho se llevó uno de los deditos de Beth a su boca, como mordiéndola, pero sin exponer sus dientes. Sólo sus labios tocaban la piel de la niña, que no parecía asustada en absoluto. Yo sin embargo estaba fuera de mí. ¡¿Cómo podía soportarlo?. _"Tranquilo Edward, ella está bajo control, si algo fuese mal yo intervendría"_. Jasper monitorizaba nuestros estado de animo y no parecía en absoluto preocupado.

—Bella... sé que tú la encontraste..., pero realmente ella no es tuya. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

—Eso es obvio, Carlisle -respondió Bella-. Tú trabajas en el hospital, tienes contacto con la policía ¿cierto?

—Cierto -contestó mi padre.

—Te habrías enterado si un bebé de una semana hubiese desaparecido ¿no?

—Si ella fuese de aquí, probablemente sí. ¿Pero quien te dice que no es el bebé de un turista?

—Carlisle, sé que quieres hacer lo correcto -Bella suspiró-, sé que nunca harías algo que pudiese dañar a nadie, no intencionadamente... y eso te honra. Pero no le haremos daño a nadie si Beth se queda con nosotros. Yo la recogí en el bosque. Estaba desnuda Carlisle, sólo cubierta por una manta raída... Créeme, la han abandonado a su suerte, pero yo no lo haré, ella podrá contar conmigo.

—Y conmigo -dijo Rose situándose al lado de Bella. Emmet la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

La siguiente en dejar la mesa fue Esme, sin decir ni una sola palabra se acercó a Bella, y puso una de sus manos sobre la cabecita de Beth en un ademán protector, incluso Alice, que no tenía un gran instinto maternal, se levantó y se unió al grupo. Las mujeres Cullen habían adoptado a Beth y nada de lo que nosotros dijésemos iba a cambiar eso. Esme levantó la cabeza y miró a Carlisle.

—Escuchame bien Carlisle Cullen. En esta familia no se deja a nadie en la estacada. Esta niña crecerá feliz con nosotros, tendrá una familia que la ame, la cuide y la ayude, y llegado el momento ella decidirá su futuro -no pude evitarlo, fruncí el ceño-. Edward, no me mires así, te equivocaste con Bella, le quitaste su capacidad de decisión y los dos sufristeis. Llegado el momento Beth decidirá por sí misma y nosotros respetaremos su decisión, sea la que sea. Esta reunión se ha acabado.

Y así fue como Beth entró en la familia Cullen. Carlisle podría ser el cabeza de familia, pero Esme era el corazón.


	17. Epílogo

**_Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego un ratito con ellos._**

**_Bueno... llegó el final. Con retraso. Siento no haber podido actualizar antes pero sigo teniendo problemas con mi conexión de internet. Tengo una solución temporal que no va demasiado bien, pero al menos me permite subir ésto. Además tengo mucho trabajo (lo que hoy en día es de agradecer) y me queda muy poquito tiempo para escribir._**

**_Por eso quiero pediros vuestra ayuda. Después de terminar esta historia aún tendré tres pendientes de finalizar: La decisión de Bella; Tu decisión, mi perdición y Corrigiendo mis errores. Me resulta imposible subir las tres de forma simultánea, pero tampoco quiero dejarlas sin final, por eso he pensado en fijar mis esfuerzos en una sólo historia de cada vez. Pero necesito vuestra ayuda. Me gustaría que me dijeseis cuál queréis que termine primero._**

**_Espero vuestros reviews y que os guste el epílogo de esta historia._**

**_Al final os espera una sorpresita...  
_**

Capítulo XVII – Epílogo

Han pasado doscientos años desde el día en que volví por ella. Setenta y tres mil días., todos y cada uno de ellos vividos para ella, por ella, por mi Bella.

Los primeros años luego de su transformación fueron muy felices. Compartimos la experiencia de ser padres. Elizabeth llenó nuestras vidas, la de Bella, la mía y la de toda la familia Cullen. Ella nos enseñó que, a pesar de lo que siempre creí que eramos -monstruos-, podíamos tener sentimientos totalmente desinteresados. Su felicidad y la de Bella, una simple sonrisa suya, me hacía sentirme completo.

Vimos crecer a Elizabeth desde que era un bebé hasta su madurez. Durante todos los años que vivió con nosotros antes de marcharse a la universidad nos hizo felices cada día. Cada avance, cada nuevo logro, era un motivo de orgullo para nosotros. Su primera palabra -mamá mientras estiraba sus pequeños bracitos hacia una muy emocionada Bella-, sus primeros pasos -vacilantes, desde la mesa de café hasta el sofá en el que yo estaba sentado-, su primer diente, su primer día en el cole, la primera palabra que pudo leer. Su primera cita. Su primer amor.

Pudimos vivir con ella las etapas más importantes de su vida. Y ella fue muy generosa permitiéndonos a todos -a toda la familia, no sólo a Bella o a mí- que participásemos de ella. Vivimos sus quejas cuando sus tíos Jasper y Emmett -al igual que yo- se metían en su vida para averiguar con quien salía, si tenía buenas intenciones o no...

Yo escudriñaba sus mentes en busca del más pequeño pensamiento que me hiciese pensar que pretendían hacerle daño a mi pequeña. Jasper analizaba los sentimientos de cualquier hombre que se acercase a nuestra niña. Emmett era el músculo encargado de alejar a cualquiera que no considerásemos lo suficientemente bueno para nuestro bebé. Incluso el abuelo Carlisle participó de alguna de las misiones "Alejemos al sujeto X de nuestra Beth".

Este comportamiento de los hombres Cullen provocó varias peleas con mi pequeña Beth, también con Bella, ya que aseguraba que nuestra niña debía vivir su vida como ella escogiese, aún si era un error. Aprendería de sus equivocaciones, maduraría y se haría una mujer mejor.

Y así fue. Nuestra niña maduró y se fue a la universidad. Quería ser médico como su abuelo Carlisle. La aceptaron en Dartmouth. Bella y yo nos sentíamos tan orgullosos de ella...

Los años pasaron y finalmente nuestra pequeña Beth se graduó. Era curioso vernos toda la familia. Ella ya parecía ser mayor que nosotros y aún así seguíamos sintiéndola como si fuese nuestra niña, nuestra pequeña.

Durante un tiempo, tras finalizar su carrera, se planteó seguir siendo humana o pedirnos que la transformáramos. Jamás me lo pidió de forma abierta, yo podía verlo en su mente, pero nunca lo hablamos en una auténtica conversación. Durante la adolescencia de mi hija había aprendido a respetar su mente, en el sentido de que nunca contestaba lo que le pasaba por ella. Siempre esperaba a que Beth me lo dijese de palabra, era una persona muy reflexiva y le daba mil vueltas a cada decisión. Y una vez tomada una decisión, se mantenía en ella. En ese sentido era igual que Bella, quizá lo aprendió de su madre. Algunos días ella quería que la transformásemos cuanto antes, pero, cuando llegaba el momento de hablar y pedírnoslo, se echaba para atrás. Todas las fotos que adornaban nuestra casa le recordaban algo importante. Un vampiro no puede tener hijos, no naturales al menos, y Beth deseaba tener esa experiencia. En ese sentido me recordaba mucho a Rose.

Beth conoció a Hal en el hospital en el que trabajaba y se enamoraron perdidamente. Podía ver en sus ojos la misma mirada que Bella reservaba para mí.

Beth y Hal se casaron cuando ella cumplió los veintiséis años. En un principio fuimos sus tíos y primos pequeños. Más tarde, cuando finalmente nos dimos cuenta de que Hal amaba a Beth sobre todas las cosas, le hicimos partícipe del secreto de los Cullen. Nunca dio muestras de querer convertirse en uno de nosotros, es más, en un par de ocasiones pude captar un par de pensamientos acerca de la lástima que le provocábamos por tener que privarnos de ciertos placeres humanos.

Hal y Beth fueron padres un par de años más tarde. Las gemelas Isabella y Marie vinieron a completar nuestra felicidad. Las pequeñas tenían el mismo color de cabello que su madre, y los ojos color verde esmeralda de su padre, dejándonos tener, al menos por unos momentos, la ilusión de que realmente eran sangre de nuestra sangre y que habían heredado el cabello de su abuela y los ojos -cuando aún era mortal- de su abuelo.

Solíamos pasar los veranos todos juntos en Isla Esme. La familia de vampiros y la familia humana. Vimos crecer y madurar a nuestra hija, nacer y crecer a nuestras nietas.

Isabella y Marie resultaron ser tan independientes como lo había sido mi Bella durante su vida humana, crecieron felices al lado de sus padres y sus extraños abuelos y tíos que -como ellas decían- habían salido de una novela de terror.

Ellas, al igual que su madre, crecieron, maduraron y con los años formaron sus propias familias, haciendo la nuestra un poco más grande.

Cuando Beth murió... cuando Beth murió un pedacito de nuestras almas se fue con ella. Había cumplido noventa y cinco años. Hal había fallecido casi quince años antes. Beth había sido nuestra hija, nuestra hermana, nuestra tía y finalmente nuestra abuela cuando ella nos presentaba a algún humano que no fuese partícipe de nuestro secreto. Había vivido su vida como humana, tal y como ella había querido, y ahora, estaba seguro, estaba en el cielo, junto al amor de su vida, cuidando a sus hijos, a sus nietos. Incluso a nosotros.

Tuvimos que hacernos fuertes. Sabíamos que tarde o temprano Isabella y Marie seguirían el camino de su madre, nos abandonarían para reunirse con ella, donde fuera que ella estuviera.

A lo largo de todos estos años hemos ejercido de guardianes de Elizabeth y sus descendientes, haciéndoles a todos partícipes de nuestro secreto, ninguno de ellos jamás nos ha pedido que le transformemos para unirse a nuestra familia, al menos por el momento.

Los últimos doscientos años de mi existencia habían sido de completa felicidad, a pesar de las pérdidas. Éstas, las muertes de Beth, Hal, Isabella o Marie... eran algo natural, el resultado de vivir su vida como humanos. A través de ellos pudimos vivir la felicidad de ver a alguien nacer, crecer, madurar... y eso lo agradecería eternamente aunque conllevase el sentimiento de pérdida que nos embargaba cada vez que uno nos dejaba. Siempre los recordaríamos en nuestros silentes corazones.

Por otra parte, la vida con Bella no habría podido ser mejor. Desde que despertó a esta vida compartimos absolutamente todo. Cada día era una bendición.

Bella y yo habíamos viajado a Isla Esme para tratar de recuperarnos tras la muerte de nuestro tataranieto, Charlie, nieto de Isabella.

—¿En qué piensas? -me susurró Bella al oído.

—Estaba pensando en todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos doscientos años. En como agradezco al cielo, cada día, que me permitiese volver a tiempo. No sé que habría hecho estos doscientos años de no ser por ti.

—Doscientos años... -dijo mirando al vacío-, han pasado ya doscientos años -susurró de nuevo- y ¿aún sigues sintiéndote culpable?

—Te lo dije Bella. La eternidad no será suficiente para rogarte que me perdones.

—Te perdoné el mismo día que volviste -me aseguró.

—Lo sé, pero eso no significa que yo me lo merezca. Quiero ganarme día a día tu amor. Quiero lograr que me perdones por arrebatarte la vida.

—He tenido la vida que yo quería Edward. Me has hecho muy feliz todos estos años. He podido disfrutar incluso de aquello que creía que me sería vetado. He cumplido mi papel de madre con Beth. La he visto crecer en mis brazos, he visto como nuestra familia crecía. He podido rodearme de mis seres queridos gracias a ti. Si tú no hubieses vuelto... Edward, si no hubieses vuelto yo habría muerto, me habría perdido todo lo que hemos vivido. Pude disfrutar a mis padres el resto de sus vidas humanas. Fue doloroso verlos partir, pero era algo inevitable, y yo lo sabía. Pude disfrutar de mi amigo Jacob, ver como se enamoró de Leah y como su familia, al igual que la nuestra, creció. Pude disfrutar de nuestra hija, nuestra Beth, de nuestros nietos y bisnietos. Edward me has dado un paraíso. Mi paraíso. Y lo mejor ha sido disfrutarlo contigo a mi lado -dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos-. Deja de sentirte culpable. Me has dado el regalo más maravilloso de todos, poder vivir contigo. Estaré feliz de compartir la eternidad contigo y, si algún día me dejas, te seguiré, no importa donde vayas.

—¿Aunque estemos condenados al infierno? -le pregunté.

—¿Aún no has entendido, después de doscientos años, que para mí el infierno es cualquier lugar en el que tú no estés? Tú eres mi cielo Edward. Contigo el infierno es un paraíso.

Sonreí. Me hacía inmensamente feliz saber que ella lo era. A pesar de todo. A pesar de tener que vivir resistiendo la tentación, a pesar de ver cómo los seres que amábamos nos iban dejando con el paso de los años. A pesar de que en nuestra vida también había dolor, era feliz al saber que ella también lo era. A pesar de todo.

—Por cierto Edward -me dijo sonriendo pícaramente mientras soltaba la parte superior de su bikini- ¿hemos derribado alguna palmera?

Me reí mientras la tomaba entre mis brazos y corría hacia el interior de la selva que rodeaba nuestra casa.

—No, nunca, pero vamos a intentarlo...

* * *

**_Bueno y la sorpresa es... _**

**_Esta historia surgió a partir de un one-shot que no llegué a publicar y que NO es -exactamente- esta historia resumida. Dado que habéis sido tan buenas conmigo, y tan, pero tan, pacientes me preguntaba si querríais leer o no el one shot._**

**_Decidme si queréis que lo suba._**

**_Biquiños._**

_**Noe**_


	18. Bonus

_**Bueno, ya llegamos al final... **_

_**Y no sabéis la penita que me da... he tardado en subir este capi porque estaba pendiente de que POR FIN me pusieran mi conexión a internet. ¡YA LA TENGO! ¡Y VA DE P. M.! **_

_**Aquí os dejo el germen de La Caja Roja. Era un one-shot que escribí pero que nunca llegué a publicar como tal. El final puede que sorprenda, pero así era en un principio y no he querido cambiarlo.**_

_**Se que tengo muy abandonadas las historias, desde finales de Julio mi vida ha sido una locura, con el cambio de casa, muchísimo trabajo y dos niñas en el colegio que me consumen mucho tiempo. Ahora que todo parece volver a la normalidad intentaré ponerme al día. He releído las historias y he encontrado errores garrafales, así que probablemente reedite antes de terminarlas. Iré una por una, comenzando -creo- por "La decisión de Bella" ya que creo que el final está casi a punto. ¿Qué historia os gustaria después? **_

**_Se que no me lo merezco porque os he tenido muy abandonadas, pero ¿me decís que os ha parecido? Me gustaria poder mantener -ahora que ya tengo una conexión a internet como Dios manda- más contacto con las lectoras, saber que os parece y vuestras ideas o lo que os gustaría que pasara. Prometo tratar de responderos. Además estoy preparando varias sorpresas que os iré contando a medida que vaya dejando todo listo._**

**_Biquiños y disfrutad del último capi de esta historia._**

**_Noe_**

* * *

_Mi querido Edward,_

_En primer lugar quiero pedirte disculpas. Lamento si te ofendo al llamarte así "mi querido", pero eso es lo que eres y no puedo negarlo._

_En segundo lugar quiero pedirte un último favor. Lee mi carta. Probablemente estés con alguien, y créeme, lo entiendo. Esta carta no es para hacerte sentir mal o para echarte nada en cara. Sólo es para poder cerrar definitivamente este capítulo de mi vida. Tú tuviste tu momento en el bosque, y creo justo el que yo tenga el mío._

_Han pasado dos años desde que te fuiste, y a pesar de ello el peligro ha seguido rondándome. Ya sabes, soy un imán para él ¿recuerdas? Por supuesto que recuerdas, lo recuerdas todo... Pero gracias a Jacob sé que estoy segura, sé que nada malo le sucederá a mi padre. Pero será mejor que comencemos la historia por el principio._

_El día en que te conocí, **ése**, fue el mejor día de mi vida. A pesar de tus ojos negros, llenos de odio, creo que en ese momento me enamoré de ti. Durante muchos días te vi en la distancia, consciente de que estabas fuera de mi alcance, de que yo nunca estaría a tu altura. Cada vez que entraba en el aula de Biología y te veía una cálida sensación me envolvía, tan cálida como el color dorado de tus ojos. Creía poder derretirme en ellos. Cuando me hablabas mi corazón se aceleraba, sé que tú eras muy consciente de mis latidos, lo sé ahora. Todo en ti me llamaba, tu voz, tu olor, tus ojos, la forma en que te movías. Sé que cuando leas ésto vas a pensar "Te lo dije Bella, eso es lo que sienten los humanos cuando se nos acercan", pero era algo más. Era el brillo de tus ojos, la intensidad de tu mirada en la mía, tu interés hasta por las cosas más nimias de mi vida, tus ansias por saber de mí. Eso era algo que jamás había sentido. Nadie me había hecho sentir importante, hasta que llegaste tú._

_Me salvaste tantas veces... _

_La furgoneta, un accidente que debería haberme costado la vida, pero que gracias a ti no quedó en nada más que una anécdota. Trataste de salvarme a pesar de que pudo haberte expuesto, de que podías haber sido descubierto. En ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta de que eras más, mucho más que un simple humano. ¿Podrían existir en la realidad los superhéroes? En aquel entonces creí que sí. Durante las seis semanas posteriores al "incidente" creí que me odiabas, y aún así disfrutaba de cada segundo que podía pasar a tu lado en clase. Disfrutaba al verte en los pasillos, en la cafetería, sabiendo que nunca podría estar más cerca de ti, que eras como la primera estrella de la noche, hermosa, brillante, distante... inalcanzable._

_La noche en Port Angeles, la forma en la que apareciste de la nada montado en tu coche, como el caballero de brillante armadura que regresa a salvar a la damisela en apuros... Esa noche yo ya sabía lo que eras y a pesar de la ira que irradiabas, te juro que nunca tuve miedo. No de ti. Tuve miedo de lo que podría haber pasado de no haber llegado tú, pero jamás te temí **a ti.** Era tan consciente de que podrías conseguir lo que quisieras de mí, que el hecho de no pedirme nada me hacía ver que jamás me dañarías, aunque tú aún no lo creyeses. Sí, Edward, podía ver como te debatías, como dudabas de tu autocontrol._

_El salón de ballet, James atacándome, hiriéndome y tú ahí, defendiéndome, a pesar de la sed. Sí, se que te costaba contenerte, estaba consciente, y sé lo que te costó lograrlo. Tu afán para parar mi transformación, para preservar mi humanidad... a pesar de tu propio dolor._

_Mi desastroso dieciocho cumpleaños, cuando me salvaste de tu propia familia. Por favor, dile a Jasper que jamás le culpé, no querría que él se sintiese culpable por algo inevitable._

_Visto así, mi vida a tu lado estaba llena de peligros, pero lo cierto es que, a pesar de todo, jamás me sentí más segura en ningún lugar como en tus brazos. Jamás fui más feliz que cuando me besabas, me acariciabas._

_Atesoro en mi corazón cada beso, cada abrazo, cada sonrisa. La dulce mirada que me regalabas cada mañana al despertar, el roce frío de tu piel sobre la mía. Cada día rememoro uno de esos momentos y consigue que mi vida no sea tan vacía, tan carente de sentido._

_El día que me dijiste adiós, el día que te marchaste, ése es, sin duda, el peor día de mi vida. Los primeros días te creí. Creí que realmente no me amabas, pero con el paso del tiempo me fui dando cuenta de que me puedes mentir, pero jamás podrás engañar a mi corazón. Sé, no lo espero, lo sé, que me amaste, que tenías algún motivo para huir así de mí y no te lo reprocho. Tú te mereces lo mejor, te mereces la felicidad eterna, amor._

_Después de tu marcha, mi mundo se derrumbó. No quería comer, no quería salir... No quería vivir, pero te había hecho una promesa. Esa promesa fue la que mantuvo en pie, la que me obligó a levantarme cada día, vestirme e ir a clases._

_El último año ha sido un infierno. Sólo Angela y Jacob permanecieron a mi lado, sosteniéndome. Les debo tanto... Angela fue mi paño de lágrimas. No te preocupes, no le conté tu secreto, pero hablé de ella sobre nosotros, omitiendo obviamente ese pequeño detalle... ella me escuchó y me ayudó a recomponer los pedazos. También Jake me ayudó mucho. Siempre estaba ahí para mí. Con él podía hablar libremente, supongo que ya te imaginarás que Jake es un licántropo ¿verdad? Fue él quien me reveló lo que vosotros eráis y una vez que yo había descubierto que el era un hombre lobo ya no tenía sentido esconder nada. Espero que no te moleste, poder hablar con alguien de esa parte de tu naturaleza ayudó mucho._

_A Jacob también le debo mi vida. Me salvó de Laurent en nuestro prado. Me protegió de Victoria durante casi un año hasta que finalmente la mató._

_Jake además me ayudó con una nueva parte de mi vida. Los deportes de riesgo. Sé que te prometí no hacer nada arriesgado, desde ya te pido disculpas por no haber cumplido mi promesa, pero descubrí que cuando estaba en peligro podía verte, oírte. Además, no era como si tu nunca hubieras faltado a tu promesa, ¿acaso crees que para mi llegó a ser alguna vez como si tú jamás hubieses existido? Necesitaba verte, oírte, eso era lo que necesitaba y una vez que encontré la forma de tenerte, te juro que me volví adicta. Mi mente maquinaba que podía hacer para conseguir la tan ansiada adrenalina, el gatillo que disparaba mis visiones._

_Nunca le conté a nadie lo de mis visiones. Creerían que estoy loca. No les culpo, yo lo hago todavía, pero ¿cómo explicar lo que me sucedía y negarme a que desaparecieran? La gente no lo entendería. Con el tiempo no necesité la adrenalina para disparar mis alucinaciones, venían a mí de forma natural, sin tener que buscarlas. Mi cerebro me decía que algo no iba bien, pero mi corazón... mi corazón volvía a latir fuerte en mi pecho. Después de tantos meses podía despertarme a tu lado, que tus ojos y tu sonrisa fuesen lo primero que veía en la mañana. Era el paraíso. Durante unos meses disfruté al máximo de lo que mis alucinaciones me ofrecían. Podía verte, oírte... con el tiempo incluso tocarte y olerte. ¡Eras tan real! ¿Cómo iba a hacer nada que me evitase la única cosa que me daba felicidad? Si enloquecer era el remedio a mi dolor, gustosa me pasaría el resto de mi vida así..._

_Pero la realidad se impuso._

_Perdí el conocimiento en el salón de mi casa. Charlie me encontró varias horas después. Pasé diez días en el hospital haciendo diversas pruebas. El resultado nos cayó encima como un jarro de agua fría. Era un tumor cerebral con apenas un cinco por ciento de posibilidades de supervivencia. Había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo..._

_Tomé la decisión de no tratarme. Mis padres no lo comprendieron, querían que luchase hasta el final, pero ¿para qué? Las posibilidades eran mínimas, así que decidí vivir el tiempo que me quedaba al lado de mis alucinaciones._

_Ahora mismo, mientras te escribo sentada en mi cama, puedo verte a mi lado, me estás sonriendo y tus manos acarician lentamente mis mejillas, borrando las lágrimas que no soy capaz de reprimir. Puedo oír un "te amo" escapar de tus labios ¿hay acaso una forma mejor de morir?_

_Sólo pido una cosa, sea cual sea mi destino, espero al menos poder verte, ya que ése es mi paraíso._

_Deseo de todo corazón que seas muy feliz. Por favor, júrame que no te culparás de ésto. Soy humana, nos ponemos enfermos, aquí no hay culpables._

_Te amaré toda la eternidad._

_Isabella Marie Swan_

Edward sostenía la carta en sus manos arrugandola entre uno de sus puños. Miró a Angela que estaba a su lado.

—¿Donde está ella? -le preguntó.

—Ya se ha ido... Me hizo jurar que no te daría la carta hasta que ella hubiese... muerto -contestó ella derramando la primera lágrima.

—¡Mientes! -gritó él- ¡Maldita mentirosa! ¡Mientes!

Alice llegó corriendo a su lado. La gente había comenzado a arremolinarse alrededor de Angela y Edward en el hermoso jardín.

—¿Edward? ¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué viene este espectáculo? -Alice miraba a su alrededor notando la cantidad de gente que empezaba a rodearles- Ven -dijo tomándole de un brazo y arrastrándole hasta el bosque cercano- ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Has visto a Bella? ¿La has visto Alice? -él ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que Angela les había seguido y estaba escuchándoles.

—No desde su último cumpleaños, parecía enferma -susurró Alice.

—Ése es el día en que murió -dijo Angela.

Alice la miró asustada.

—¿Bella? ¿Muerta? -volvió su vista a su hermano que parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos, con su mirada fija en el bosque-. Muchas gracias por todo Angela, te ruego nos dejes solos en este momento, por favor.

—Claro Alice, Edward... -Angela se alejó llorando en silencio, a fin de cuentas llevaba muchos días llorando la perdida de su amiga, las lágrimas se habían reducido, ya no quedaban.

Edward parecía ausente, en otro lugar, miraba al bosque. De entre los árboles surgió una figura que el reconocería en cualquier lugar. Era una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos castaños cayendo en ondas por sus hombros, ojos color chocolate y un imperecedero sonrojo en sus mejillas...

"_Bella..."_


End file.
